Broadway Baby
by Nyctic
Summary: She opened the door and sighed. "You can't be serious. Just what the hell do you want with me?" I grabbed her arm before she could go back into the theatre. "We're soulmates, Will. That's what I want. You..." OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Broadway Baby, Chapter 1

Manhattan, New York, 1999

Lucas Black - Vampire

Parties like these were never really my style. Even when I was "supposed" to be here. Hell, _party _can't even describe this. Just a bunch of second-rate thespians getting drunk in "celebration" of the end of a half-assed off-Broadway show. But that was a couple decades ago for me.

Now I'm in the director's house scouting out the dinner to accompany the show. I pulled in the last drag from my cigarette before snubbing it out in the ash tray on the coffee table. I pulled myself out of my chair and finally set out on the hunt. Lots of pretty little vermin, but all too scrawny for my tastes. Since when do you have to starve to act?

She was just brushing off another admirer when I saw her. The lovely little thing that'd played Nancy in tonight's _Oliver!_. A bit young for the part but her voice never betrayed her. And she wasn't bad to look at, either. Her hair was average, brown, and I couldn't see here eyes from here, but her face was pretty, and her body…delectable. What was her name? Wanda or something… I wonder what she'd sound like screaming my name?

She'd caught me during my musing, taking the beer bottle from my hand and holding it up. I smirked as she threw back a long swig and waved it in my face. When I reached for it, she stepped back. So she wants to play, does she? Then let the games begin.

I followed her up the stairs and caught her outside an open door, grabbing her by the waist and taking back my beer. She spun out of my grasp and practically danced into the empty bedroom. I laughed against the bottle as I finished off the bitter liquid and closed the door behind me. Judging from the look in her eyes, she knew what she was doing. She's probably worked her way through all the leads the troupe's had. But shouldn't such a…seasoned…individual have the instinct to avoid dangerous situations?

I slid my hands onto her shoulders and fiddled with a lock of her hair resting there, her gaze never leaving mine. I finally realized how small she was, her head barely reaching to my chin and her body seeming fragile under my hands. She leaned up on her tip toes to get closer, maybe trying to get taller, and challenging me in a way. I raised a brow at her and she narrowed her eyes. Yep, a challenge.

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Before I had time to process the tingling sensation the swept through my body she'd grabbed me by the collar and practically slammed me into the wall. I was barely aware of the thunk made by the empty bottle hitting the floor. Damn, she's a strong little vermin. My hands found her hips and pulled her against me, eliciting a rather loud moan from her. She jumped, surprising me again, and wrapped her legs around me. I shifted my hands to hold onto her ass as her tongue forced its way into my mouth.

In the next second I had her on the bed and curled my hands into the waistband of her tight jeans. I accidentally forced a few of the seams to pop, and she gasped and lifted her hips. I unbuttoned them with one hand and slid them down while she wriggled out of her shirt. I pulled mine off and unbuttoned my pants, and somehow she managed to flip us so she was above me. Again, strong little vermin. And she apparently likes catching me off guard, too, seeing as how she took the opportunity while I was distracted to grind her hips against mine, giving us both the friction we needed.

I barely managed to get her bra unhooked before she slid down my body, taking my jeans with her. She tossed her bra away with my pants and slowly moved back up, stopping just above the tent in my boxers. I was sure she knew what she was doing after what she did next: she lowered her head just slightly and blew through the slit in my boxers. I shuddered violently and groaned.

Without thinking I had her pinned under me again with a hand curled into her panties about to rip them off, a low growl rumbling through my chest. She whimpered and lifted her hips, practically begging me to take her now. I somehow managed to remove her underwear without ripping them to shreds. My boxers, however, were a different story, as I was desperate to free my aching cock.

I climbed back over her and was just getting situated when she leaned up on her elbows and started searching the floor frantically. Probably for her purse. Does my breath stink or something? She leaned over the side of the bed, mumbling something incoherently, as I sat up on my knees. But I did manage to catch one word: condom. I rolled my eyes and grabbed for my jeans. I can't have kids, but I may as well make the human happy.

I pulled the foil package from my back pocket and waved it at her. She smiled and laughed, laying back and pulling me onto her. I laughed with her as she took the packet from me and tore it open with her teeth. Again the little brat flipped me and slid down my body to put the rubber on me. I rested my hands behind my head and waited as she climbed back up.

She was strangely careful as she positioned herself over me, but I soon found out why. She went down on me so agonizingly slowly it felt like I was being engulfed in flame, and the further she went, the tighter she got, practically forcing the moan from my throat. She was doing this on purpose and damn she was good at it. She lowered the rest of her body onto me and slowly began to piston her hips, forcing our bodies to grind together.

My hands found her hips again and I forcefully flipped us, practically slamming her into the mattress as I thrust into her. I don't think it bothered her though, as she grabbed onto my hair and pulled me down, moaning into my mouth as my tongue found hers. I fucked her at a moderate pace, sliding my hands down her sides and lifting her hips so I could go deeper. She easily kept up with my rhythm, thrusting in time with me.

I slid one hand around between us to gently rub her clit, working her closer to orgasm. Her nails bit into my shoulders as she moaned out her pleasure. I absently remembered that I hadn't told her my name, so therefore she couldn't scream it. Oh well, that's not what I'm here for… I needed to drive her over the edge quick, or I may end up biting her early. Hearing her heartbeat race in my ears and feeling her pulse pound around me was becoming too much.

I carefully tilted my hips just a bit more and immediately received the reaction I was looking for. Her face contorted in pleasure as I continued to thrust against her g-spot. She began to tighten around me again, this time of her body's own accord, and I knew she was close. I leaned down and began to suck on her neck, preparing her, and making sure there'd be a hickey to hide the bite. I pinched her clit ever so lightly and that set her off, her body trembling and thrashing beneath me as she came. That was my cue.

I sunk my teeth into her tender flesh, finding my own release as her blood brought a new kind of ecstasy into my body. I drank deeply until my breathing evened out and I'd had my fill. I gently licked the bite closed as she whimpered beneath me, barely clinging to consciousness as it was. I smirked as I easily pushed into her mind, mumbling "Sleep…" into her subconscious. She automatically went limp and I carefully removed my body from hers, instantly feeling a strange sense of loss.

I tied off and threw away the condom before pulling my clothes back on. I started toward the door, but stopped and looked back at her. For some reason I didn't want to leave her, but I would. Just not like this. I stepped back to the bed and pulled the sheets up over her, hiding her exposed body from prying eyes. I nodded my half-hearted satisfaction and left, this time not even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will Carter - Human

_Several Hours Later_

I sighed and turned over in the warm, comfy bed, the sheets soft against my…skin… I shot bolt upright and looked around dizzily. The room was dark and the house silent. The clock on the wall read about 3:15. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and tried to remember who I'd been with. After five minutes of failing I gave up. Must've been too drunk at the time… I sure as hell have the headache to prove it…

I got up and hunted for my clothes, pulling them on and trying to sneak downstairs without waking Erin in the next room. I tracked down my purse in the kitchen, where I had to climb over our gaffer still nursing a bottle of Jack on the floor. I made it outside and to my unfortunate surprise there wasn't a cab in sight. Just my luck. I sighed in defeat and began the 20 block trek to the nearest subway station. Or until I found a cab.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

I turned over and glared at the clock. 10:28 A.M. Why can't I sleep? I huffed and got up, going out to the kitchen for some coffee.

"I thought you weren't gonna get up till noon?" asked Sara, my roommate.

I sighed into my cup. "I've been having these dreams…"

"What kind of dreams?" I felt the heat flood my face and she burst out laughing. "Aww! You're having sex dreams!"

I threw the dish towel from the counter at her and sat down. "I don't know… They're not really sex dreams. For the most part, anyway. They're just about this guy."

"Is he hot?"

I blushed again. "Well, yeah… He's got this shaggy, dark hair and dark eyes, almost black. And when they are sex dreams….mmm….God is he good."

She started to laugh again. "And how long have you been dreaming about him?"

"It's been a few weeks. But they just won't go away. I'm so tired anymore."

"Hmm… Well have you met the guy in real life?"

"I have no idea. He could've been some stranger on the street for all I know."

"Well maybe you'll meet him soon. That way I don't have to deal with your tired ass anymore," she said teasingly before getting up. "Well I gotta head to work. Have fun at your rehearsal and keep an eye out for dream guy."

I glared at her as she walked out laughing.

* * *

_That Night, Just After 4:00 A.M._

I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me. For mid July the early morning air was pretty cold. I slipped into the alley I always take a shortcut through, but just as luck would have it, tonight the street light was burnt out. I carefully tried to feel my way along the ground with my feet, but failed. I tripped over a wire or something that I couldn't see and barely managed to keep from slamming my face into the pavement.

I huffed in annoyance and tried to examine my scraped up hands in the dark. I couldn't see anything. I started to get up when I was thrown backward, the wind knocked out of me, and something very heavy on top of me. Something jerked on my jacket and then shocked my neck. It must've been an electric wire I tripped over, because the shock was ridiculously strong, traveling through my entire body and making me shiver.

Whatever was on me was gone in an instant and I could breathe again. It'd all happened too fast for it to have been a mugging. And I still had my purse… I sat up quick when I registered something wet seeping into my jacket. Eww… I squinted into the dark, but couldn't really see anything.

"Is anyone there?"

I heard a rustling and hastily climbed to my feet. I reached into my purse to find my pepper spray when instead I found my keys with the little flashlight keychain on them. I shined it in my purse, but before I could look I saw the bottle smashed on the ground. At least now I know what's on my coat…

I heard the rustling again and shined the light into the alley.

"Ahh! Turn that damn thing out!"

My eyes widened and I turned toward the mouth of the alley, wanting to put as much space between myself and this person as possible. Unfortunately I didn't get too far.

"Don't run. Or I'll be forced to chase you."

I swallowed hard and slowly turned back toward the darkness and the stranger. "What do you want?"

"Truth be told, I don't rightly know…" Then he laughed. He laughed! Just what the hell is so funny about this situation? "This may seem like an odd request, seeing as I just tackled you, but you really just need to trust me for a minute."

"Trust you? Just who the hell are you?" I began taking very slow steps back toward the street.

He sighed, the sound almost remorseful. "Do you remember the party a few weeks ago?"

I thought back. The last party I'd been to was the closing party for…_Oliver!_…"Oh God! That was you?"

"Heh… Was I that bad? My name's Lucas, by the way."

I stopped backing away and put my hands on my hips. "Listen… That was a one time thing and I really don't do that very often, so you should really just forget about the whole thing."

He laughed again. "Yeah, whatever… It's forgotten. What's your name?"

I immediately got defensive again. "It's Will…" I answered after hesitating.

"Not to be rude, but isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yeah, well I'm not too fond of what it's short for."

"And what is that?"

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't concern you," I said flatly and turned on my heel to finally leave the alley. But of course, he had to follow me. I tried to flag down a cab before he got to me, but it just sped past.

"Look. We need to talk. I'll find you tomorrow night, okay?"

"No. Not okay. We have nothing to talk abo-" I was cut off by a shrill whistle. A cab came to a screeching halt right in front of us and he opened the door for me.

"I'll come to the theatre at about midnight, okay? Please don't forget." And with that he ran off. I stared after him for a long moment until the driver yelled at me to get in.

When I arrived back at my apartment it was after five and Sara was already up getting ready for work.

"Damn. You look like you did when you came home from that party. What kinda shit did you get into tonight?"

I glared at her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" I huffed and walked toward my room, stripping off my pepper spray soaked coat.

"Geeze… Sorry…" she mumbled at my back.

I stopped but didn't turn around. "I met dream guy…"

She instantly perked up. "What happened? What's his name? What's he like? When're you gonna see him again? Is he just as hot in real life?"

I laughed slightly, still too confused myself to answer most of her questions. "His name's Lucas…" was all I said before going into my room and closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm throwing a disclaimer on this one, only because I may actually be stealing this time. I do not own L. J. Smith's soulmate principle and I do not own the play/songs mentioned (avoiding spoilers), which belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Lucas

_The next night, 11:30 P.M._

I slowly walked down the crowded New York street, people watching to keep from thinking about what I was about to do. This was an interesting time to be out. Lots of diversity. The prostitutes were just getting settled on their corners and anyone aged 18 to 50 was hitting the night scene. The human night scene that is.

As I scanned the crowds I couldn't help but notice how many couples there were. Everyone seemed to be with someone. Touching and holding hands. Both humans and my kind alike. Even together in some cases. Soulmates.

I grimaced and shoved my hands into my jeans pockets. If it wasn't for the constant ache in my body I wouldn't be here. This whole concept is ridiculous. I kicked a random can lying on the sidewalk and it loudly clanged against a mailbox. God damned old powers and their god damned…

I looked up at the poster in the window. _Phantom of the Opera_. I wonder if she's Christine. I bet- SHUT! UP! Damn this fucking soulmate shit! I huffed and shoved my fingers through my hair. I've just gotta talk to her. This doesn't even need to happen. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the 39th Street theatre.

I silently slipped in and sat down in the back row. I looked down at my watch and then up at the stage. I had 15 minutes to get myself together. I sat back in my seat and decided to just relax and watch the show. Or the rehearsal. Whatever.

Up on a catwalk they were just finishing act one with _All I Ask of You_. And there she was, singing her heart out. Her chestnut hair waved down her back, shimmering in the dim light, and her bright green eyes were so expressive that she could've really been in love with the guy. She better not be. I'll be pissed.

As they ran off to come down onstage, someone else began the reprise, and the chandelier came flying down; the director immediately screamed cut. "What the hell were you doing Riley? You're supposed to wait until he's DONE singing! Will didn't even make it back onstage. Everyone take five while we get this thing back up."

I watched her walk backstage, talking animatedly with a short blonde. I took that as my cue to go find her. I left the main auditorium to find the stage door. I leaned against the wall and listened to hear when she approached the door.

She opened the door and sighed. "You can't be serious. Just what the hell do you want with me?"

I grabbed her arm before she could go back into the theatre. "We're soulmates, Will. That's what I want. You…"

She looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Soulmates? Have you been drinking? We've met all of what? Twice? What the hell would lead you to think that?"

"Because we just… We just ARE! There's nothing we can do about it."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Look…whatever your name is… We aren't soulmates and I really don't want a stalker, so… I'm just gonna go call the cops now or something…"

I caught her again before she could go back in and this time brought my other hand up to cup her face. The tingles shot up my arm and judging from her confused expression she felt them, too. She raised her hand and I thought she was going to push me away, but instead she laid it on top of mine.

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down and captured her lips. I slid my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She was so soft against me, and so warm. I never wanted to let her go. I heard her whimper as something began to pull at my mind and immediately pulled away.

"But… But…" She turned away, wrapping her arms self-consciously around herself. "Why? How? This kind of stuff isn't supposed to exist."

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. "I'm not sure. But we can't talk about it here."

"But I can't leave… I have…" She trailed off and waved at the door.

"When you're done." I reached for the door handle and pressed my hand to her lower back. I opened the door and leaned close to her, the longing ache returning to my body quickly. "I'll be waiting…" I whispered in her ear and then let her go, rushing back to the lobby before I did something I shouldn't.

* * *

Will

Erin decided to re-run _All I Ask of You_, now that the chandelier was fixed, and during the entire number I could feel his eyes on me. I could hardly pay attention to what I was doing and my emotions were all scrambled. I was only extremely lucky no one noticed. And luckily it was the last thing we had to do.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap. We've gotten a lot done today. Hopefully you'll do just as great tomorrow. Calls are noon for chorus and four for the cast. We're choreographing _Masquerade _tomorrow. Have a good night."

I tried to gather my purse and coat as slowly as possible, praying he'd left, but when I opened the stage door, there he stood, leaning against the opposite wall. I winced slightly, but I don't think he noticed, since he smiled. I smiled weakly and tried to walk away, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"So where would you like to go? Would you like to come home with me or should we go to your place? Are you hungry?"

I sighed. No use in fighting it. "No. I'm not hungry."

"Well then where do you wanna go?"

I sighed. I guess there was no way of getting out of this. "I… I don't know if my room mate'll be home."

He nodded as he opened the door for me. "Then we'll go to my apartment."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. Please don't let this be one of those horror movie things where he takes me home to rape and kill me or something. I stopped my musing when I heard him clear his throat. I looked up and he wasn't there. I turned around and he was about 100 feet behind me, waiting.

"It's this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

I laughed nervously and sprinted the short distance between us. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled and took my hand, leading me across Broadway. I looked down at our joined hands warily, my entire arm tingling slightly. It was a very strange sensation. As if he'd read my mind he let go of me. I frowned as we walked silently for a couple blocks, both lost in our own thoughts.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him and then down at the sidewalk, shaking my head slightly. "I still have a lot of work to do. And with the show starting in two weeks I don't know if I can do it…"

"I've heard worse. A lot worse. You're great and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I blushed and kept my eyes trained on the ground. I didn't know what to say to that. Luckily he changed the subject. "I hope you're not afraid of dogs."

I immediately straightened up and looked at him. "Not afraid, no…"

"Good because I have a German Shepherd and he's almost as tall as you are." My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. He noticed my discomfort, but misinterpreted it. "But don't worry. He's a big softy."

I turned away and grimaced. _I can feel the sneezing already…_

"Are they bad?"

I jerked my head toward him. "Huh?"

"Your allergies. You looked concerned, so if you're not afraid I figured…" he trailed off. I began to think he could seriously read my mind.

"They can get bad sometimes. But I should be okay if I'm not around him too much." I nervously fussed with the zipper on my jacket as he stopped in front of a tall brownstone. "We're here?"

"We're here. When we get up there I'll go in first and put Thor in the bathroom."

"Thor?"

"My dog."

"Right," I said, shaking my head at myself and following him inside. He led me up several flights of stairs that I didn't really count, four I think, and down a hall. He pulled out a set of keys and began unlocking the door.

"Wait here while I get a hold of him, then you can make a break for my room. He's not allowed in there, so it's probably your best bet. Second door on the right."

I nodded and he opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside it slammed shut, making me take a step back. After about thirty seconds the door opened again.

"Run."

I edged around the dog carefully and ran down the hall, holding my breath. I pushed the bedroom door shut and sighed. I inhaled slowly, testing, and sneezed. I growled softly and looked around the room. The bed against the far wall was big, at least queen sized, and there was a couch immediately to my left, with a chair across from it. I sat gingerly in the chair and sneezed again.

"Oh fabulous…" I grumbled as I stifled another sneeze.

The door opened and he walked in, closing it behind him. He sat on the couch across from me and sighed. There was a long, awkward moment of silence. Finally he sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, as if he felt vulnerable.

"Will?" I looked up, but didn't say anything. "Do you believe in vampires?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's your answer! Night World is property of the absolutely wonderful L. J. Smith. I own nothing, though I sometimes wish I did...

Chapter 4

Lucas

I opened the door and walked in, and was immediately attacked by Thor, causing the door to slam shut behind me. I wrestled him down and got a firm hold on his collar before opening the door.

"Run."

She edged around us carefully and ran down the hall, and I laughed when I realized she was holding her breath. I let go of Thor and gave him a stern look. He cocked his head to the side and flattened his ears to his head. I nodded and sighed, turning toward the hall. Time to bite the bullet.

I walked into my bedroom and saw her sitting in the chair. I sat down on the couch across from her and sighed. I tried to think of the best way to begin, but decided to just be honest first. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest, feeling exposed already. Here goes nothin'…

"Will?" I waited until she looked up to continue. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Her expression turned incredulous. "Vampires? Really? What does that have to do with anything?"

I huffed and looked at her seriously. "Just tell me if you believe in vampires."

She sighed and pursed her lips in thought. If it weren't for the gravity of the situation I'd tell her she was cute. After a long minute she finally met my gaze. "I suppose to and extent. Why?"

I sighed and relaxed slightly. "Because I am a vampire."

"You're…what?…"

"I'm a vampire."

"A vampire." She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "And I'm the tooth fairy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. I'm part of a world that exists within yours, referred to as the Night World. Within it exist vampires, witches, werewolves, and shapeshifters."

She nodded and rolled her eyes, still skeptical. "Right. And you drank my blood, too?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did. The night of the party. And intended to again last night when I attacked you."

By now she could tell I wasn't joking. The doubt slowly left her face as she brought her hand up to her neck. Great, now she's scared of me.

"Oh God…" she whispered. I figured now was as good a time as any to listen in. _How many people do I know that…aren't…human? _She looked up at me and I continued my explanation.

"We wear black flowers to indicate who- what we are. Made vampires wear roses, lamia, who are born vampires, wear irises, witches wear dahlias, and werewolves wear foxglove…"

Brief glimpses of black flowers crossed her mind and I realized just how reckless we were in concealing ourselves.

"And you really…are…a vampire?"

I nodded.

"How old are you?"

I sighed. "Too old. About 140…" I grimaced.

"Oh…" she said awkwardly. _That's…kinda creepy… _"And you were made this way. When?"

I stared down at the floor. "1875. Sometime in December, I think…"

"And how old were you then?"

"Eighteen… You can't be older than nineteen." I felt here eyes on me, but refused to meet them. In her mind I looked…weak. She pitied me… I pitied myself. "There are two rules of the Night World. I'm breaking one now."

"Rules?"

"Don't tell ver- uh….humans about the Night World, and don't fall in love with them. Punishment for breaking the law is death."

"Oh… And you're breaking one by telling me." She seemed disappointed, but even she didn't know why. "And this whole soulmate thing?"

I nodded.

"So what does it mean? What will happen?"

"Nothing unless the council finds out…"

"Council?"

"Night World government, basically. Made up of the highest witches and vampires."

"Okay." She stared down at the floor, tracing the carpet patterns. "So what now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Oh… I forgot to mention that we have weaknesses."

She looked up. "Like what?"

"This is so cliché… Vampires to wood, witches to iron, and werewolves to silver."

She smiled, suppressing laughter. "That is pretty cliché…"

"But I don't sleep in a coffin and I do like garlic…" I smirked and she laughed openly.

The small break in the tension only lasted a moment. She sighed resignedly and looked up at me apprehensively. "Are you going to turn me into a vampire?"

"Only if you want me to."

I leaned forward, letting my legs fall, and rested my elbows on my knees. When she didn't say anything I pressed back into her mind. _This is nuts… I…I don't know what to think… Of say or do… I'm so mixed up…_

"It's normal to be confused."

She looked up at me even more confused, but then shook her head slightly. Maybe I shouldn't answer her thoughts. "So what does it mean? That we're soulmates?"

"That we're destined to be together. Supposedly everyone has a soulmate. I guess you're mine…" I smiled awkwardly.

She nodded slowly. "Isn't that sort of not fair, though? Having no other choice?"

I nodded and sighed.

"But why didn't we notice before? Why didn't that shock thing happen…then?"

"I'm not sure… But you were drunk and I was…hungry. And a little buzzed."

"Oh…" She silently played with her fingers and looked at the clock. "So what do we do about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. See where it goes, I guess…"

"Okay…" she said after a moments hesitation.

"If you don't want to, I understand."

Her head snapped toward me. "Oh! No. It's just… I'm just flustered right now, that's all…"

I nodded. After a long moment of silence I couldn't stand not knowing. "What are you thinking about?"

She jumped at the suddenness of my question. "Nothing… Everything… I don't know…"

I wrestled with myself for a long moment for something to say. "Will you stay tonight?" I immediately kicked myself. That wasn't an option!

"Do you want me to?"

I looked over at her, not expecting that. After a long moment, I nodded honestly.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Alright."

Well… That _wasn't _a total fail. Now I've just gotta get her in my bed…

"Oh God…" I looked at her, afraid she'd somehow heard _MY _thoughts.

"What?"

She laughed. She laughed? "This is so fucked up."

I laughed and relaxed. "You're fucked up."

"Me? You're the one that's fucked up."

"Am not." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Are too. How am I fucked up?"

"Because you think all of this is funny."

"It's not funny. It's completely inconceivable. That's what's funny." She sighed, her laughter dying.

"But it's real. It you don't believe me…" I leaned forward and grinned. "…I can show you."

"I never said I didn't believe you," she said, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "You smile a lot…" I said before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… You're just always smiling…"

"Not always," she said, looking away, her smile fading.

I chuckled. "I didn't mean it was bad. I actually kind of like it."

"Really? Then why don't you smile more?" She tilted her hear and looked at me inquisitively.

I shrugged. "I haven't really had a reason to for…a long time."

"Why? Smiling's good for you. There's no way a person could go so long without smiling." Her last few words were muddled in a yawn as she got up and came over to sit beside me on the couch.

"Well, when you've lived like I have…"

"And how exactly have you lived?"

"Alone. Searching. Loathing my existence…"

She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look. "Just because you had no choice in becoming a vampire, doesn't mean you had to be miserable. You were alive, weren't you?"

I gave her a look and uncrossed her arms. "Yes. But I had no idea who or why I was changed." I looked away before continuing. "My last human memories were of my sister dying of scarlet fever and almost dying of it myself."

She gasped softly. "That's horrible. But why not move on and be glad you survived? It seems like a lot of wasted time…"

I shook my head. "You're not understanding. I was going to die. I knew it. I accepted it. But then…I woke up in a pile of bodies…"

"I do understand. That's exactly what I meant. Why not be grateful you survived and move on? Why look for that person?"

"Because I don't know why they picked me. I always wonder 'why not my sister, or the little kid down the street?' Why me? There isn't anything special about me." I stared down at my hands in my lap.

"How do you know?" she said almost angrily, drawing my attention. "_No _one sees themselves the way others do. I understand were you're coming from, but still…"

I cut her off. "But why me?"

"…I can't answer that. Because I'm not that person. But…" She trailed off and sighed.

"I know…"

"I'm sure there are a lot of reasons, maybe not all good, but… Umm… But they chose you so they obviously wanted you to live for some reason. Why not be happy for all that?" She stopped for a moment and looked at me, noticing my leery expression. "That didn't make sense, did it?"

I smiled to keep her from feeling inadequate. "It made perfect sense. I know what you meant."

I reached out and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her against me. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. Rather loudly, too. _Well, I totally blew that. Why'd I even try when I can't think straight anyway? And this is so screwed up. It's all…weird and out of sequence… I bet I'm gonna have nightmares after this…_

I looked down at her. "Have I mentioned that vampires are highly telepathic?"

"Shit. And you just heard all that, didn't you?"

I laughed softly. "Yup…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well that's just great. I'm not even safe in my own head. God this bites. No pun intended…"

I smirked. "I bite, too. Wanna see?"

"Umm… No thanks. And I said no pun intended." She poked me in the ribs and laughed. "I've just gotta let it all sink in."

"I understand completely."

I pulled her closer and she laid her head against my shoulder. She settled against my side and yawned. I laid my head on top of hers. "You can sleep on the bed if you want…"

"It doesn't matter…" she mumbled, kicking off her shoes and curling her legs under her.

"Kay…" I toed off my own shoes and moved my legs up onto the couch, pulling her over to my side. I'd just gotten comfortable when she sneezed on the side of my face.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I said and wiped the side of my face.

"I'll have to…umm…go get something for that."

I nodded and loosened my hold on her so I could pull back to look at her properly. "There may be something over the microwave."

She looked up at me quizzically. "Why would you have allergy medicine?"

"I gotta seem like a normal person, don't I?" I said with a shrug.

"I guess that makes sense. But I don't think I should go out there…"

I laughed and got up, stretching. "Be right back." I walked over and opened the door, only to wake a sleeping Thor. He got to his feet and growled, but when he realized it was me he jumped up on his hind legs and licked my face. Then he caught a glimpse of Will over my shoulder and knocked me to the floor, bounding toward the couch.

**A/N 2:** How the heck do I have oveR twicE as many hits as I do Visitors? And lIke 2% rEvieWs in comparison. Come on people, it's not like it sucks! And it's not like I'm ungrateful, either. I love reviews and the lovely ones who send them. Sadly, though, the cookies have fallen through because I wasn't able to go home last weekend. Damn snow...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know it's SUPER late. I'll explain at the bottom. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

Will

I screamed as the dog came bounding toward the couch and jumped on top of me. I struggled to push him off and hold my breath at the same time, but nothing could prevent the sneezing. I eventually had to settle on burying my face in a pillow and waiting for Lucas to pull the dog off. Between my sneezing and the dog's snuffling I could hear him laughing. I was gonna kill him when I could breathe again.

"Th-thor! Stop it!" he called and I felt the weight pulled off of me.

I waited until I heard the door close before even attempting to pull my head from the depths of the cushions. My eyes were watery, my nose stuffy, and I was still sneezing erratically.

"Bwell dis is breat…" I mumbled to myself. When I still couldn't stop sneezing, I pulled off my dog hair covered jacket and moved over onto the bed, as far from the couch as I could get. I rubbed at my eyes and tensed when the door opened.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

I took the glass of water and Benadryl he held out to me and downed it before answering. "I dwill be ebentually…" I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed and miserable.

I felt him sit on the bed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded without looking up.

He sighed and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. It was my fault. If I hadn't tripped over him, he wouldn't have woken up."

I shook my head and looked over at him, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "Dno. Jyou couldn' helb it…"

"Whatever," he said with a laugh, reclining against the pillows.

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Allergies duck…"

"I really wouldn't know if they ducked or not."

I grabbed a pillow and hit him as hard as I could a few times, but he just laughed and I glared over at him. "Is dot fuddy."

"No. But you're talking funny." I huffed and crossed my arms. He sighed. "Fine. It's not funny."

I sighed and dropped my arms, staring down at my hands. A long silence followed and I kept stealing glances at him, not knowing what else to say. _This is awkward…_

_I know._

I jumped, hearing him inside my head. "Is dat a vampire ting, or ubb…a soulbate ting?" I asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "Kind of both, I guess…"

I nodded and looked back down at my hands, sighing. "So bwhat exactly are bwe doingk? Or going to do? About the soulbate thing."

He shrugged again. "I don't know…"

I sighed and tried not to think. _As if I could. I'm so confused. What does it mean to be soulmates, anyway?_

"I don't know. In case you haven't noticed, I've never experienced this before. I'm just as clueless as you are…"

I wanted to be mad at him for being inside my head, but when I looked over at him, with his face buried in his hands, I couldn't. "I didn'…bean it…like tha…" I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest, feeling a little wounded.

"Sorry," he mumbled and sighed.

I shook my head and sniffled. "No. Id's fine. Maybe I should just go…" I straightened my legs and turned, letting them dangle off the side of the bed.

Without saying anything, he got up and walked out the door. I stared after him for a long moment and stood up, but then sat back down. Does he want me to follow him? Where's the dog?

Finally I decided to leave the room and found him in the living room, holding the dog by the collar. He looks so sad. "Hey… I'm sorry if I upset you. I'll stay if you want," I whispered, tentatively stepping toward him.

He glanced up, but then looked back at the floor, shaking his head. "I want you to, but we both need our alone time. Time to think."

I nodded and frowned slightly. "But which do you want? Really? I'll be fine, so it's up to you…"

He held up a finger and stood up, dragging the dog past me back the hall, probably shutting him in a room. "You seem like you want to leave." I jumped hearing him right behind me suddenly. I turned to look at him, but he moved around me to sit on the couch, forcing me to spin in a circle.

"I…I don't know what I want. I'm all mixed up and I feel…weird… But… I don't think I want to leave."

He motioned for me to join him on the couch and I sat down, staring down at my hands in my lap. After a long moment of awkward silence, I leaned back and sighed. I turned toward him and smiled, but he didn't look up. I huffed and poked him in the leg a couple times.

"You really need to stop beating yourself up. You did nothing wrong."

He rolled his eyes as he turned to look at me. "Well when you say something, and the person you say it to suggests they leave, you kind of assume that you've done something wrong."

"I said that because I thought it's what you wanted. I didn't know you'd react this way…" I turned away, feeling like a scolded child.

I heard him sigh and felt him gently pulling my chin toward him. I turned, but before I could ask him what he wanted, he kissed me. I gasped and slowly closed my eyes as tingles spread over my entire body. I hesitantly brought my hands up around his neck, suddenly nervous I wasn't enough for him.

He leaned forward slightly, pressing me back into the couch. His fingers laced into my hair as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened myself to him and suddenly it was as if we were enveloped in bright gold light.

I suddenly felt panic, but it wasn't mine. He was scared, and pulling away. _Wait… No… _I physically clutched him to me as I reached out toward him mentally. When I opened my eyes I was in what looked like a theatre. _What… Where is this?_

I could feel his heart pounding as he continued to try and pull away. This place felt like him, was him. I hesitated just inside the door of the auditorium, unsure whether I should let him go or not. I took a tentative step forward and placed my hand gingerly on the back of a chair.

_No!_

I immediately jerked back, both within the theater and back out on the couch, effectively separating us. "Fine."

I opened my eyes again, this time to be in the living room. I tried to hide my disappointment that he'd snub me so quickly, but I knew he could feel it. I let him go and began to push him away, but instead he tightened his hold on me and nuzzled his face into my hair and neck, bringing our minds back together. _Go ahead. It'll have to happen eventually…_

_No. You don't want me to. I understand if you don't quite trust me_… "But you don't have to hide from me," I said aloud, trying to separate us again.

_It's okay… _He sighed and settled us on the couch so he held me properly, but when I opened my eyes, I was once again in the theatre. I scanned the cavernous, dimly lit room to find him standing down by the stage.

_Is there anything you want me to see? Or not see? _I asked as I slowly walked toward him.

He scoffed and turned to look at me, quickly turning back to the stage. _Depends. What do you want to see?_

_Anything you'll show me. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable._ He waved his hand toward the seats, but didn't say anything. _How do I…?_

He laughed, though I was sure he hadn't wanted to. _Have a seat._

I looked around, slightly confused, but then sat in the nearest seat. As I looked back up at the stage, the curtains opened to reveal…me. It was the first time he saw me, the way he saw me. I watched as I led him up the stairs and into the spare bedroom of Erin's house. The sensations of that night quickly retook my body and I practically jumped to my feet when he bit me, trembling slightly.

_Okay…_

_Don't you wanna see something other than that? _he asked with a laugh.

I glared at him. _It's not funny. And it's not like I picked that on purpose._

_I know, _he said, still laughing. _You can pick something else._

I looked around and my eyes landed on a box. _What's up there?_

He shrugged. _The best seats are usually saved for the most important people._

I nodded, understanding his metaphor, and headed for the door to find a stairwell. I found my way into a box and looked over the balcony at the audience. He was gone. I sighed and debated which chair to take before sitting down.

The curtain opened on a pair of cots in an oddly familiar room. On one lay Lucas and the other a sleeping little girl. An older woman was gently mopping the girls sweat soaked brow with a rag. Their mother.

_What are you seeing?_

_Umm… Your sister. She's sick, but…_

_Maybe we shouldn't…watch…that one… _he said, stepping from the shadows.

I could feel his discomfort. I nodded and stood up, causing the curtain to close. _If there's anything else you don't want me to see, just let me know. I don't want to make you upset or anything. I'll take anything you'll share with me._

_Why do you care so much?_

I shrugged. _I've always been a curious person. And it seems like we're gonna be stuck together for a while. The more we know the better._ I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge what I said, just sat back in the seat I'd just left with a sigh. The curtain opened again to reveal the same scene. I knelt down, resting my elbows on the balcony, to watch, but suddenly I was in the scene, and no longer in the theatre.

I wondered for a brief moment what was wrong, when I remembered he'd told me. Scarlet fever. The girl began to cough, drawing the attention of her brother and calling her father to the room. After a moment the coughing settled into wheezing, and then silence. Everyone seemed to panic then, calling to her, but nothing happened. She wouldn't rouse. And she wasn't breathing. The woman fell to the floor, wracked with terrible sobs. Her husband tried, but failed, to console her.

_I knew in that moment that it'd kill her when I died…_

I was suddenly back in the box, Lucas standing over me and the curtain closed. Tears stung my eyes as I climbed back to my feet and turned toward him. _You didn't have to show me that. I had no idea… I'm so sorry… _I wrapped my arms around his waist, in an attempt to comfort both of us.

He hesitated, but then gingerly held me back, stroking my hair. _I… I thought you should know…_

I looked up at him, slightly irritated. _I'm sure there's a lot I should know, but you don't have to show me now. This is hurting you. You don't have to show me anymore._

He shook his head, refusing to meet my eyes. _It's okay. It only hurts because I've avoided it for so long._

_Are you sure? _I tilted my head, trying to make eye contact.

_I'm sure._

I sighed and suddenly we were back in the living room, lying on the couch wrapped up in each other. He began to loosen his arms around me, but I tightened my grip on him.

"Don't let go yet," I mumbled into his neck. I felt him nod and he laid his head on top of mine. I yawned and snuggled closer to him. "This is nice."

"Very." I could hear the smile in his voice. I let myself begin to drift, but after a few minutes he was still tense. I pushed myself up to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Once I get started…"

I laid back down against him. "Well then what are you thinking about? Maybe it'll help to get it out."

He shrugged. "The past. Living so long get's kinda boring, but then something good happens and it changes your entire perspective on life."

I pursed my lips. "I don't think I know what to say to that."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But… I think I don't…hate life anymore…"

I laughed. "I don't know what to say to that, either. I can't have had that much impact on you. It's not even been two days."

"Well when the world's seemed like a desolate pile of shit for the last hundred years or so…" he said and laughed.

I laughed with him and sighed. "Well I guess that's good, then." He nodded and laced our fingers together, pulling me closer. I smiled and yawned. "This is…strange. But in a good way. It feels so natural."

"It does…" he mumbled, yawning. Within the next few minutes he'd begun to snore softly. I laughed softly and let myself succumb to sleep.

**Important A/N 2:** Mmkay. So. I'm super super super sorry. The biggest issue with getting this out was the loss of internet on my laptop. I came home for the month break and the internet here only works on the desktop. Unfortunately, I didn't think to bring a jump drive with me, either. But, I just found out that I can use my mp3 player to transfer the file. Yay! So now I'm gonna try to update consecutively for the next few days to make up for it. Also, I changed a big part of this from the original transcript, making it more "just mine," and it was harder than I thought. Otherwise, I was kinda unmotivated… Someone explained to me about the hits/visitors thing, so I'm sorry I got a little snippy about that. I'm sorry I didn't reply to your reviews. The site flaked out and I never got emails for them. But I do really appreciate it. Reviews really motivate me to write faster. I have decided to stop bribing, though, since mailing cookies is expensive. I will ask though, just please don't make me beg. So please review, or favorite, or alert (those work too) and I'll work faster. I really appreciate everyone for reading. It truly makes me feel awesome and I love you. So please overlook this flub up on my part, it won't happen again. Happy New Year, Everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** As promised, my lovelies. I woulda had it even sooner if it hadn't been craziness around here. I really appreciate the reviews and reading, and thanks for sticking with me. I hereby claim that I do NOT own any movies, medications, or even Will's recipe. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Lucas

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them. The sun was glaring through the living room window and someone was laying on top of me. Wait… Living room…? It took me about thirty seconds to remember what'd happened last night.

I rubbed at my eyes and looked down at the mess of brown hair on my chest. I carefully brushed it away to reveal her peacefully sleeping face, and a smile came unbidden to mine. I shook my head, trying to clear the half hung over/half God knows what feeling I was swimming in.

I carefully lifted her and laid her on the couch, getting up and grabbing my cigarettes off the counter. I slid open the window and stepped out onto the fire escape before lighting up. It was about five minutes before I heard a thud and some muffled sneezing. Well, she's up. I took a long drag and turned to go back in, but instead she stepped out beside me.

"Good morning…"

Instead of answering right away, she made a face. "Eww! You know those things make your mouth taste like an ash tray." She turned away from me and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes and took another hit. "That's what toothpaste is for."

She huffed and looked at me incredulously. "You know, I'd play the cancer card if you weren't…" She trailed off and looked away, obviously still a bit uncomfortable. "How did you sleep?"

I rolled my eyes at her abrupt subject change. "Fine, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Okay. Until I fell off the couch…"

I laughed slightly and flicked away the stub of my cigarette. "I heard. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't bruise that easily." She looked down and kicked at something on the floor. I looked and saw it was my cigarette butt she was kicking over the edge to fall to the street. I sighed, shaking my head, and turned back toward the window.

"Hungry?"

"Umm… Maybe a little, but I usually don't eat breakfast."

"I think you should start, but I can't cook for shit," I said, closing the window behind us.

"Tell me why I should start, and maybe I'll cook for you," she said laughing, and I felt myself smile again. Damn it. I shook my head and climbed onto a bar stool.

"Because it's good for your health. That's why."

"So?"

"So… You're going to need the energy."

"For what? My marathon rehearsals? That's what coffee's for." She started rummaging around in my cabinets, looking for god knows what. "So what do you want?"

I shrugged. "I don't care." She scoffed and turned toward me with her hands on her hips. God she's cute.

"Well you're helpful." She turned back to the fridge and pulled out my milk and eggs. Eggs… Yuck! "Do you have any chocolate chips? I feel like something sweet."

I smiled, this time on purpose. Mmm… Chocolate… "In the cabinet above you."

She grabbed it and poured over half of the bag into the bowl of whatever the hell she was making. "You know, you sure as hell have a lot of stuff for someone who doesn't cook."

"I said that I _can't_ cook. Not that I didn't try."

She pulled the cast iron skillet out from under my oven and set it on the stove, turning on the burner. "Then why did you ask me is I was hungry if you couldn't cook? Were you planning this all along?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "There's an IHOP a few blocks from here. I was just gonna take you there, but…"

She spun toward me and stuck her tongue out, making an "mmm" sound that I had to laugh at. "That is so not cool." I rolled my eyes and she turned back to the stove and poured a scoop of what I can only assume was batter into the skillet. After about thirty seconds she flipped a pancake. "Where's the syrup?"

"Fridge…" She opened it and hummed, seeming dissatisfied. _Cold syrup… _"What's wrong with cold syrup?"

She jumped and whirled, glaring at me for prying. I shrugged, somewhat apologetically, but not really meaning it. She turned away, putting the syrup in the microwave and changing the subject. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Eggs are gross."

She sighed, and I knew I was annoying her. "Okay then. No eggs. Is there anything else you want?"

"Nope. Not until later, at least."

She gave me a look over her shoulder and shook her head, grabbing the two plates of pancakes and the syrup. "I'm just not gonna ask what you mean by that."

I laughed as she grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured herself some orange juice. "I think you know what I mean."

She sighed and stabbed at her pancake with her fork. "Yeah… I may just be a bit in denial."

I tried to smile reassuringly. Then I took a bite of my pancake and froze. I think…my mouth…just orgasmed… "Oh my God…"

"What?" she asked, looking up from her plate.

"This is freaking great!" I started shoveling in huge forkfuls while she laughed. After a minute she took a small bite and sighed.

"I've made better…"

"How the hell can these get any better?"

She shrugged, like it was the smallest thing in the world. "I can make these citrus ones that are good with strawberry syrup. Mint syrup works better, but it's harder to find…"

I stopped eating for a second and gaped at her. "Awesome." She laughed and I went back to eating.

"I see a lot of cooking in my future."

"Well of course," I said, finishing my pancakes. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Umm… Well I have to go home at some point. I'll catch hell if I show up in the same clothes."

She giggled and I laughed with her. "Good point."

"But other than that, I got nothin'."

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"Not really. There isn't really anything good out right now."

"Umm… Well I heard that _The Sixth Sense_ and the new _Austin Powers_ movie were good."

"Well I've already seen _The Sixth Sense _and the _Austin Powers_ movies never really interested me."

I sighed and stuck out my tongue at her. "Well fine then."

She laughed again, probably my new favorite sound. "We can go if you want. I don't mind seeing something over."

"Nah. I'm actually not a big fan of movie theatres. Too many people."

"Then why'd you suggest it?"

"So you wouldn't be bored to death here…"

"I'm sure you have something to do here."

She got up and took our plates to the sink as I shook my head. "Not unless you wanna play with Thor." I laughed, but then I remembered where he was. "Oh shit!"

I jumped up, grabbing his leash, and ran to the bathroom so I could take him out. As I led him out I saw her leaning on the counter laughing. I ran down the stairs and let Thor loose in the small fenced in yard behind the building, then raced back upstairs. By the time I returned, her laughing had become sneezing. I quickly grabbed the medicine and gave it to her. "Sorry about that."

"It's -sneeze- okay." She sniffled and tossed back the pills with the rest of her juice. I took her hand and pulled her into the living room with me, then flopped down on the couch. I pulled her down and she laughed, until she started sneezing again.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just have to go to the doctor and get some real allergy medicine."

"Mmkay then."

We sat there quietly for the next few minutes, neither of us really knowing what to say or do. I couldn't keep myself from stealing glances at her, and try as I might, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

Suddenly she gasped, her shoulders stiffening and her eyes widening. I even jumped at the suddenness of it. "Are you okay?"

She started laughing and for a moment I thought she'd gone crazy. "Yeah. Fine. Just a cold chill." She leaned back into the couch as if nothing'd happened.

After a long moment I burst out laughing. "Wow…"

"Sorry. It just happens sometimes." She looked away and I knew she was trying not to laugh again.

"That is hilarious," I said, laughing harder.

"I guess it is kinda funny…" She started giggling softly, her entire face lighting up, but bit her lower lip to stay quiet. I sighed and quelled my own laughter, then reached over and pulled her against me, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Well that was interesting."

"Very."

She sighed, still smiling. "Wow."

I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You know, this whole conversation was kind of dirty."

"What do you mean? How was it dirty?" she asked, turning to look at me properly.

"It just was. You said it was interesting and I said very and you said wow."

"That wasn't supposed to end up like that. And that's not exactly why I said wow…" She looked away again, trying not to laugh.

"I know, but still."

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"No, I need to go get Thor out of the yard." I let her go and got up. I looked back at her as I walked to the door and she stuck her tongue out at me, making me laugh. She's so adorable.

As I came back in with Thor, she looked up from her reverie. I smiled and she smiled back, but then I stuck my tongue out at her, just so I could hear her laugh again. I was quickly rewarded and drug Thor off to the bathroom.

I flopped back onto the couch when I returned and she stuck her tongue out at me again. "You know, that's not very nice."

"So? You did it, too."

"But you did it first, to there." I stuck my tongue out at her again.

She gave me a look and crossed her arms. "You better just watch where you're stickin' that tongue. I might just have to bite it off," she said seriously.

Her blatant change caught me off guard for a second, but then I got the joke and laughed. "Uh huh. I bet."

"Sure. You go right ahead and we'll see who wins that bet." Her composure was cracking and she giggled softly. I stuck out my tongue and narrowed my eyes.

She climbed to her knees on the couch and mover toward me, grinning evilly. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

I licked the end of her nose and smirked. "The real question is: 'Do you have any idea what will happen afterward?'" I stuck my tongue back out.

Instead of being swayed by my threat, she smirked and moved closer. She stopped with just before our noses touched and stayed still for what seemed like forever. If it'd been dark, you probably could've seen electricity sparking between us.

Then, out of nowhere, she flopped back into her seat as if nothing'd happened. "I was kidding," she said as if she were entirely innocent.

"I know…" I said, probably a second after I should've to seem un-phased. Why'd she have to get so damn close?

She looked over at my skeptically and giggled. "You sound disappointed."

"Nope," I said, popping the p and laughing.

She nodded, still laughing. "Okay then." She wiggled around on the couch, probably getting comfortable. "So what are we gonna do now?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well that's just… I have no idea…"

**A/N 2:** I know, bad place to stop, but the chapter was already 6 pages long and the next "scene" would've made it into like 15, so... I hope you liked this, please review, and thank you for reading/reviewing/anything else. And hint hint, next chapter really gets back to the rating. I'd say you could skip it if you aren't into "that stuff," but it does reveal important story stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** It was a lot harder to write than I thought, so sorry for the delay. I've come to realize that I'm, strangely, much better at this stuff from the guy's p.o.v. Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and alerted. I really appreciate it. I do not own jello, well...maybe a box or two, or the song included in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Will

"Yeah," he said, laughing suddenly.

I sighed and looked over at him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

"You don't wanna know," he said, laughing again.

"Well now I do, since you said that. How bad can it be?" I sat up straight and turned my body toward him.

He smirked and raised a smart ass eyebrow at me. "What could I possibly be thinking of?"

"I don't know. About a million things. So tell me. It's probably nothing I haven't heard."

He suddenly flipped forward on the couch, pulling his legs up under him and leaning over me menacingly. "You really wanna know?"

I nodded and leaned back away from him. He only leaned closer. "You sure?"

I nodded again and our noses brushed.

"This…" he whispered and kissed me. This time I draped my arms around him with no hesitation, and just like last time, the warm, tingly feeling spread over my body and the gold light wrapped around us again.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he moved from my mouth to my throat. I felt my pulse accelerate as his tongue swept across my neck. He wanted to bite me. I could feel it. And it scared me.

I opened my eyes, looking up at the living room ceiling, trying to separate us and he pulled quickly away from my neck and kissed me properly. _I didn't, though…_

I hummed an answer, still trying to keep us separated and hoping he'd take my trembling as something else. I shifted again and I couldn't deny how good his weight on me felt. My dreams had nothing on reality, not even the foggy, drunken memory of the party. Desire swept through me as I recalled the night and he slid his tongue between my slightly parted lips.

He rolled on the couch, putting me above him and giving me control. I knew where this was going, especially when he hissed as I rested against him. I knew from experience that denim was not a heat resistant barrier, no matter the number of layers.

His hands slid down my back and cupped my ass, moving me back and forth over his growing erection. The moan that escaped my throat was embarrassingly loud, even muffled by our kiss, but I really didn't care. Not as worked up as I was.

He slowly began sliding his hands up my back, bringing my shirt up with them, and I trailed my lips across his jaw. Our minds may be separated, but our bodies sure as hell weren't. I sighed and my back arched as the cool air caused my overheated skin to goose-flesh.

His hands stopped when his fingers reached my bra. "Do you really wanna do this?"

I jerked up and stared at him incredulously. "What the hell kind of question is that?" My reflection in his eyes looked like I thought he'd grown a second head. _Though…he kinda did… _I laughed at my own joke and asked sarcastically, "Do you wanna do this?"

"I was just asking," he mumbled, looking almost chagrined.

I pulled my shirt over my head and leaned back down. I lightly traced the shell of his ear with my tongue and smiled when I felt him shudder beneath me. "Did you want me to tell you to stop?" I whispered tauntingly.

He groaned and un hooked my bra, tugging it down my arms. I leaned back and tossed it away, and I think it landed on the TV. I slid my hands up his chest, pushing his shirt up, and frowned when it stopped moving because he was on his back. He sat up slightly and pulled it off for me and his hands immediately returned to my hips.

I leaned down again, pressing my bare chest against his, and gasped at the strange feeling that ran through me. I started squirming against him and my hands left his hair to undo my jeans, as I was desperate to get more contact with him. He laughed and lifted me slightly, helping me out of my jeans.

As soon as they hit the floor he sat up straight and wrapped my legs around his waist. I looked at him quizzically as he stood up and started back the hall. "Not enough room on the couch."

I shrugged and draped my arms over his shoulders. I leaned in and nipped at his neck, sucking and licking where I'd figured out he liked. He groaned and stopped in the hallway, pulling my hips against him roughly. "You don't wanna go there…"

I laughed and lightly scraped my teeth across the tender flesh, grinning as he shuddered. "And why not?"

"Because I will return the favor…"

I leaned back to look at him and rested my forehead against his. "No teeth," I mumbled and kissed him hard. I pulled away as he opened the bedroom door and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"What did I tell you about sticking out that tongue?" I asked laughing.

"To not to…"

I smiled and said in a falsely sweet voice, "And what did I say I would do to it?"

"Bite it…" He grinned and held it out like an excited child. I opened my mouth and leaned forward as if I were going to bite it, but instead just kissed him. He laughed against my mouth and laid me at the bottom of the bed, pulling off my underwear.

I started inching up the bed backward, but he grabbed my ankle and climbed over me, grinding his hips against me. I moaned and shoved him off me, sitting up and unbuttoning his jeans. I shoved them down, along with his boxers, and scooted the rest of the way up the bed. He kicked them off and then flopped onto the bed beside me, resting his hands behind his head.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look. "You don't expect me to do all the work, do you?" He grinned and shrugged, making his dick wave obnoxiously. "Fine…"

I grabbed him roughly and started stroking him. He groaned and thrust up into my hand, his eyes sliding closed. I rolled my eyes and lightly squeezed the head, using my other hand to massage his balls. He was just starting to get into it when I took my hands away and crossed my arms.

"I think you're enjoying that a little too much…"

He growled and sat up, grabbing me by my hips and pulling me onto his lap. "You better not be tryin' to ruin my fun."

I laughed and positioned myself over him, then slid down on his dick. The sudden intensity of the sensation making me tremble. "I would hardly call this ruining it…" I mumbled breathlessly.

I planted my palms firmly on his chest and began moving my hips, and he easily matched my rhythm. I had planned on starting slow, but that went out the window as the waves of pleasure washed over me. Sex had never been this intense. I closed my eyes and let it take over my senses.

A string of loud profanities reached my ears and I opened my eyes to look down at him. His jaw was tense and his mouth closed, his eyes screwed closed. Then I realized that we were connected. The intensity of the pleasure came from both of us, combined. I sighed and leaned down to kiss him.

He took that opportunity to roll over, putting me beneath him and taking control. I ran my fingers through his hair as his thrusts became faster and more forceful. I wrapped one leg around his waist, lifting my hips and changing the angle. Now with each thrush he was hitting my g-spot and he knew it.

My back arched, my chest pressing against his and his movements started to become erratic. He leaned down, pressing kisses along my neck, but then he jerked up suddenly. I searched his face, but only found desire and pleasure. Until I looked at his mouth.

His lips, slightly parted from his heavy breathing, barely concealed two sharp, white fangs. I gasped and my already racing heart beat faster. His eyes met mine and he knew I knew. He closed his mouth, but that did nothing against his desire for more than just my body. I leaned up and kissed him, distracting him, but also pushing him too far.

He practically slammed into me, causing the headboard to hit the wall. He growled against my neck as he released into me, his orgasm peaking mine and then some.

We probably laid there boneless for five minutes before he gained the strength to pull out and move off of me. I turned my head to look at him, my limbs still feeling like jello. "Wow…"

He laughed, barely, and pushed his hair out of his face. "You're tellin' me?"

I laughed and sighed, finding the strength to turn onto my side. "That was amazing. I couldn't even tell the difference between what you felt and I felt."

I leaned in and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. He kissed me again, longer, and looked a little sad when he pulled away. "I'm sorry I almost bit you…"

I smiled understandingly. "It's alright… It was only natural." I leaned my head against his chest, sighed, and began humming to myself. After a minute my random melody became _Music of the Night _and I realized how well it fit the moment. _I just had sex with a vampire… Doesn't get much darker than that…_

I think I was somewhere in the second or third verse when I heard soft singing. I lifted my head to look at him and smiled. One side of his face was hidden by the pillow and his hair was slicked back with sweat. I bit my lip and lightly caressed the exposed side of his face. "My phantom…"

He immediately closed his mouth and blushed, pulling away slightly. "Umm…"

I giggled softly. "Please don't stop. It's wonderful."

He sighed and smiled. "Okay."

He picked back up where he left off and I closed my eyes again, humming along quietly.

As he reached the last verse and sang "Touch me," he took my hand and placed it on his chest. As he sang "Trust me," he bent and kissed my neck. As he sang "savor each sensation…" he paused between words to trail kisses down my body, stopping over my hips. He looked up at me and grinned.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just kept singing. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write."

I swallowed hard and fidgeted nervously. "Lucas? What are you gonna do?"

"To the power of the music of the night…" My eyes widened as he leaned down and slid his tongue between my folds. My hands clenched in the blankets and my back arched unbidden. He slid his tongue inside me and all thought went out the window; all I wanted to do was grab onto his hair and hold him there, so that's what I did.

He hummed against me and I moaned, not caring that the neighbors could probably hear. He laid his arm over my hips to hold me down, I guess I was squirming a bit, and slid two fingers inside me, moving his tongue to my clit.

Even though he was holding me down, I still didn't stay very still. I tugged harder on his hair, pulling him even closer. My entire body was pulsing with pleasure and electricity. I knew how much this was "bothering" him and wondered if he'd cum when I did. I laughed breathlessly, but only briefly as he curled his fingers just right inside me and sent me over the edge.

When I finally opened my eyes and looked down at him, he was smirking up at me with his head resting on my thigh. "Now that's what I call a show. You thrashed like a fish out of water…"

I glared and opened my mouth to retort, but knew my shortness of breath would take the force out of my words. I settled for smacking him upside the head.

He climbed up the bed and lay beside me, taking in my weakened form. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah… Just… Gotta catch my breath."

He shifted awkwardly and scooted slightly away. I gave him a questioning look, but I don't think he noticed. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him properly. Now I knew why he was squirming; his dick was practically stabbing him in the stomach.

I laughed and moved onto my knees, slowly crawling toward him and smiling wickedly. "My turn…"

He scooted away more and sat back against the headboard. "Are you sure you want to do that, 'cause I could just…"

"Of course I want to. Why wouldn't I?" I crawled up over him, straddling his legs, and leaned down. He looked kind of nervous and I heard him gulp. "Relax. I'm not gonna bite it…"

"No, but…" He stopped suddenly as I lowered my head and took him in my mouth. "Ahhh…"

I swirled my tongue around the head and bobbed down and back up a couple times. His muscles were tense and slightly twitchy and I pulled off to look up at him. His eyes were closed, his teeth digging into his lower lip, and was blushing like a virgin. I laughed softly and began stroking him with my tongue. I slowly ran my hands across his stomach and down over his thighs, keeping my touch light, almost tickling.

I started stroking him by hand so I could give the boys some attention and gradually he relaxed. His hands found my hair and directed me to back to his dick. I looked up to see him watching me through hooded eyes, his mouth hanging open. I smiled and took him in again, taking more each time I lowered my head.

He began tugging my hair and thrusting up into my mouth and I knew he was close. Time to pull out all the stops. I slid down as far as I could, careful not to gag as he hit the back of my throat, and gently scraped my teeth along his length as I pulled back up. By the time I reached the base of the head he was practically shouting expletives and his hands fisted in my hair.

"Gah…oh God…ahh…Will!" His hips bucked up and I almost lost him as he came. I swallowed fast as not to drown and pulled away once I had licked him clean.

I flopped over onto the bed beside him and sighed. He lay there panting and flushed and I laughed. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He looked over at me like I was stupid. "No, I just…Nevermind… Is there anything you're not good at?"

I shrugged. "Umm… I'm not too good with manual labor," I said with a laugh. "You know, you have a really great voice. You should audition for our next show."

"No thanks. I've done my time."

"No way. _You_ did theatre?"

"Yup. Broadway."

I shook my head. "Can't be. I'd know."

"Well you're wrong. Because _I _was in the first production of_ The__ Phantom of the Opera_."

**A/N 2:** Review my lovelies! I'm not above begging...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** The briefly anticipated chapter 8! It's a little short, but that's only because it's a lot of dialogue. It's still 7 pages. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited/alerted. I really appreciate it. I own nothing. Not even the alleged can of soda or awesome ... I can't say 'cause it'll ruin the surprise. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Lucas

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yep. I was the Phantom of the Opera."

"No, you weren't. Michael Crawford was the first Phantom of the Opera."

"Well, yeah, but I was his understudy. And when he got laryngitis I got to do opening week."

Her expression softened and turned curious. "Show me."

"No. It's not that big a deal…"

"Yeah, it is. Please?" She stuck out her lower lip and gave my puppy dog eyes.

I smiled without thought for about the thousandth time and conceded. "Fine…"

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to mine and closing her eyes. I pulled the memory forward and watched her as she watched me perform. Her face lit up as she smiled and it felt good to know that I did that. Put that smile there.

_You were amazing…_

_Thank you, thank you very much._

She jerked away from me, laughing, and severed our connection. "Oh my God! That was horrible!"

I pretended to pout, but ended up laughing. "Psht. Just ruin my dreams of being an Elvis impersonator." She only laughed harder and pulled a pillow over her head. I started laughing freely, listening to her gasping. "Well I thought it was pretty good…"

She sat up, clutching the pillow and her sides. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"Betcha I can make you laugh harder."

"No," she whined, still catching her breath. "My stomach hurts…"

"Belly button…" She started laughing all over again and this time I laughed with her. "And nipple…"

She leaned forward, clutching at her sides. "No more… Hurts…"

I grinned and wiped the tears for my eyes from laughing. "Are you okay?"

She took another deep breath. "Oww…" She whimped a little and then smacked me with the pillow. "That hurt!"

"But I told you I could."

"And I told you not to."

"So?"

She clutched the pillow to her chest and grimaced. "I say we don't do that again for a very long time."

I reached over and pulled her onto my lap, gently running my hands up and down her sides to sooth her. "I can't promise that…"

"Nooooo…" she whined and leaned back into my chest, yawning. "I need to go soon. I need a shower and clean clothes."

"You can shower here."

"Clothes?"

"I can…run you to your house…"

She shrugged. "That could work."

"Mmkay." I leaned down and pressed my nose into her hair. She smelled amazing. Like flowers and mint and chocolate and sweat and a little like me. Then I realized I'd probably been silent for too long. "Want me to come with you to rehearsal?"

"If you want," she sighed, her eyes having drifted closed. "I don't know if Erin'll get mad. And I don't want you getting bored just sitting there."

"I won't."

"I won't be able to spend time with you probably at all."

I leaned down, close to her, ear and mumbled, "We can make up for it later."

She laughed and turned to look at me deviously. "I think I may like the sound of that… But we need to go soon. I'm running out of time." she looked over at the clock and I looked with her. 2:30.

"Well then we'll probably have to shower together. To save time of course."

"And what exactly am I supposed to wear after this shower?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly. Let's just get dressed and we can shower at my place." She got up and grabbed her panties off the floor pulling them on. I grabbed my jeans and looked at her as she looked around.

"What?"

"My clothes…are not here…"

I looked around and pursed my lips. "Living room?"

She nodded and went out to the living room. I followed her out and watched her jumping up and down to pull her jeans up. I laughed and looked around. My shirt lay over the back of the couch and her bra was hanging over the TV. I grabbed it and handed it to her and she laughed.

I pulled my shirt and shoes on and went to my room to grab a change of clothes as she finished getting dressed. "Ready?"

"Yep," she said, pulling on her shoes. I grabbed my keys and cigarettes off the counter and opened the door for her. She grabbed her purse and headed out, me following close behind. "Are you gonna let the dog back in?"

I shrugged. "The exercise is good for him. And the neighbors will let him back in if we're out too late; they have a key."

"Okay." I lit up as soon as we got outside and led her to the car, but she stopped in her tracks. "Fuck no…"

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna give me another lecture." She ignored me, gravitating to the vintage Mustang I'd maintained for the past 40 years or so. I sighed and got in, waiting for her to get over the initial shock. But that was taking too long. "Are you gonna get in?"

She looked at me through the windshield and I waved toward the passenger door. She got in and drooled over the leather interior. Then finally, as I started the car, she decided to notice my smoking.

"You have…this…AWESOME car. And you're gonna ruin it by smoking in it?"

"I don't see why it matters. It's not like I'm putting burn holes in the seats or anything. Now where to?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, looking out the opposite window. "Cross the Queensboro and I'll tell you from there."

I wound my way through traffic and eventually came to a very rundown high-rise. I pulled into the lot and she sighed in relief. "Good. Sara's at work."

"Sara?"

"My roommate."

I followed her up to the top floor and dropped my clean clothes on the couch as she led me back the hall. She wiggled a doorknob and then sighed, turning and slamming her hip into it, knocking it open. I must've looked confused.

"The door sticks. Front door does it, too, sometimes."

She started to pull off her shirt as she stepped in. I finally looked into the room and realized it was the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower, probably to let it heat up, and stripped off the rest of her clothes.

She stepped one foot into the tub and looked at me. "You gonna shower in your clothes?"

"Huh?" I blinked and realized I'd just been watching her the whole time. "Oh."

I quickly whipped off my clothes and climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. I watched her run her fingers through her hair, thoroughly wetting it, and shook my head. Stop letting her distract you! She's just a girl!

She grabbed the shampoo and I looked around at the other bottles on the shelf. Girly, girly, girly. Score. Chocolate body wash! I grabbed the bottle and lathered it in my hands. I reached around and started caressing her with my soapy hands. She laughed and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Having fun?"

"Yep." I leaned down so suck on her neck and grinned. It's even flavored! "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"I'll ask Sara, since it's hers."

I pulled back, wondering what all this stuff'd been used for, but then figured it'd all probably washed down the drain. I continues massaging the soap into her and pulled her against me. She sighed and laid her head against my shoulder. She feels so good…

She turned in my arms and placed her hands on my chest. I ran my hands smoothly up and down her back and smirked as she trembled. She smiled and slid her hands up around my neck. Unable to resist, I bent down and captured her lips. She slid her hands through my hair as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, but she pulled away and reached for the shampoo again.

"You know, you're not getting very clean."

I stepped away and held my arms out. "Then clean me."

She poured the shampoo into her hand and stepped closer, then jumped onto me, knocking me back into the wall. "Whoa girl…" She wrapped her legs around me and started scrubbing at my hair.

"You're too tall. I can't reach just standing." I laughed and supported her as she washed my hair. "Now move under the water."

I moved under the water and she rinsed all the soap out, massaging my scalp and making me groan, before jumping down. She reached for some girly shit and I grabbed her hand. "Huh uh. I'd rather smell like chocolate than a girl."

"Fine, fine…" She grabbed the bottle of chocolate and started rubbing it into me. She somehow managed to stay pressed against me as she washed me. How she can do all this crap? Before I realized what I was doing I was pressing her into the wall and kissing her again.

Her fingers dug into my back and she whimpered beneath me. I bent down slightly and ran my hands down her thighs and lifted her up, aligning us. She wrapped her legs around me and I pressed one hand against the wall.

Suddenly the water turned ice cold and I jumped, dropping her into the tub and almost falling. I grabbed a shelf for support, but it broke, sending everything to the floor, including me.

I sat up slightly from where I was hanging over the edge of the tub. Our eyes met for a long moment before we both burst out laughing. She got the water shut off and I grabbed towels. I wrapped one around my waist and the other around her. I lifted her out of the tub and carried her bridal style to her room and dropped her onto the bed.

I flopped down on the bed beside her and reached out to pull her against me, but she pushed my arm away and got up. I stuck out my lower lip and pouted, badly, but she just shook her head.

"I have to get dressed. We can fool around it there's time."

I sighed and made myself comfortable and watched her dress. Before she put her shirt on she grabbed the towel and sat on the edge of the bed to dry her hair. After she threw the towel in the hamper in the corner, she leaned over me.

"Are you enjoying getting my pillows wet?"

"I'm thinking I am. Is that a problem?"

"Maybe… Are you planning on getting up and getting dressed any time soon?" She moved over me further, resting one knee between my legs and pressing her forehead against mine.

"Nope…" I chuckled, rubbing her bare sides. She shivered, but then shook her head to clear the distraction.

"Does that mean I get to take your car to rehearsals by myself?"

I shook my head. "Noooo…"

"Well then what're we gonna do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't know she could do that. It's kinda sexy…

I shrugged and looked at the clock. "We still have a half an hour."

"And?" she leaned in and pecked at the corner of my mouth.

"And… I'll get dressed… In a minute," I managed between kisses.

She laughed and lowered herself against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down completely, slipping my tongue through her slightly parted lips. She whimpered and ground her hips into mine. I reached back to unhook her bra as the waves of heat began to roll over me.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and someone screamed, "Oh my God!"

Will jerked up and whipped around, pulling a pillow in front of her torso and I grabbed at the towel, making sure I was concealed.

"Oh my…God!" The girl I assumed was Sara stood in the doorway and stared at us. I looked at Will and she was just as shocked, and blushing furiously.

"Get out!" she screamed and Sara turned and high tailed it down the hall.

I sat up and pressed my lips together to keep from laughing as she pulled her shirt on. "I…uh…left my clothes on the couch…"

I stealthily tip toed out into the living room, constantly looking back the hall to be sure Sara wasn't going to come back out. I grabbed my clothes and ran back to Will's room, closing the door behind me.

She sighed in relief and flopped back into the pillows. "That was…ugh…unnecessary. And extremely awkward."

"At least we hadn't…" I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned.

She laughed and threw a pillow at me, getting up and pulling a bag out of the closet. I pulled my clothes on as she tossed her own extra clothes into the bag. "Maybe we should just not do anything like that here."

"Maybe that would be a good idea." I sat on the bed to yank on my shoes and tossed my keys up. "Ready?"

"Yep." She zipped the bag and pulled it onto her shoulder, heading for the door. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and it was my turn to harp on her.

"You know soda's bad for singing, right?"

"Yes, but carbonation is good for clearing sinus drainage from allergies, which is even worse for singing. And is your fault."

Okay. She wins. I stuck my tongue out at her as we headed down the stairs.

We climbed into the car and she tossed her bag into the back as we headed into the traffic back to Manhattan.

**A/N2:** ... awesome ... chocolate flavored body wash! I did once own some chocolate _scented_ shampoo, but that was different and a long time ago. I know it was pretty uneventful, as will possibly be the next chapter (don't quite have the length figured out yet), but you've gotta have some down time between the big and/or steamy stuff. Please review, otherwise I don't know if you like it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Business first. I have turned on anonymous reviews, so now ever if you're shy you can review. There's no excuse. :) Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited. I really appreciate it. It keeps me going. Oober props to NicoleSmith58 who's review motivated me to crank this bitch out. I own no songs mentioned in this chapter and no characters are based on real people. Warning: you may want to keep a glass of water close by during this one. Enjoy my lovelies!

Chapter 9

Will

I sighed and looked out the window as the scenery crawled by. "You know, if you wanted, you could probably take Nick's part."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You're like a million times better."

"Umm… Thanks…" I looked over at him, but he was staring intensely at the road.

He was blushing. I laughed softly and sighed.

"And it'd be a hell of a lot less awkward."

"And why is that?" He looked over at me now.

I turned and stared out the window, my turn to blush. "It's a long story I'd rather not go into…"

He nodded. "I understand." He reached over and took my hand, glancing at me out the corner of his eye. "But if he's a problem, it can be taken care of."

"No," I answered quickly. "It's fine…just… He's a little hung up on my 'acting skills.'"

"Okay then." He laughed and pulled into the parking lot. He came around and opened my door for me and then locked the car.

I walked in just as they were finishing _Masquerade_. They'd gotten a lot done in the past few hours. I stashed my purse backstage and went into rehearsal.

The hours seemed to drag by as my eyes constantly drifted to the audience and Lucas, who always smiled when our eyes met. Around midnight Erin called one more scene and let anyone unneeded go. Which meant everyone but Nick and I. We were to run _Music of the Night_. Trial blocking or whatever she called it. "Do what comes naturally and we'll go from there tomorrow."

I tried my hardest to not look bored while Nick sang, until Lucas started singing in my head. My eyes flew to where he sat in the empty audience and I felt the excited smile I was supposed to be wearing spread across my face. The scene was so much easier to run, now that I didn't have to pay attention to the douche bag. Sadly, I didn't factor in the end of the song.

As we slowly transitioned into the final verse, I could practically feel Lucas's hands on me again. Apparently Nick noticed that I was feeling some "adverse effects," which, being the pompous ass he was, assumed he was causing. Just as the verse came to a peak, he reached around and grabbed my ass. I shoved him away and screamed "Cut!" just in time.

My eyes went back to Lucas, who found the situation quite funny. I huffed and in the process of storming to my dressing room, stopped and slapped Nick, making my point known to everyone. I took my good sweet time grabbing my purse, since I needed to calm down in more ways than one.

What I didn't prepare myself for was what I saw when I came out of my room. Lucas held Nikki in his arms, his mouth securely attached to her neck. After a long moment it clicked that he was…drinking… But Nikki looked like she was orgasming. The intensity of the anger that hit me made me stagger back a little. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and deciding that when I opened my eyes, they would be gone.

I opened my eyes to see Lucas kneeling to lay an unconscious Nikki on the lounge couch. He looked up and saw me and almost looked scared. I gritted my teeth harder, amazed they hadn't all cracked yet, as he walked quickly over to me. He grabbed my arm firmly and half dragged, half lead me out to the car. I momentarily wondered if he could feel how utterly pissed I was.

I stared, glared, out the windshield as he pulled out onto the road. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I turned and looked at him, appalled. He thinks apologizing can fix this? Not even close! You're in hot water, Buddy!

He pulled back into his space and I jumped out of the car before he shut it off, barely remembering to grab my bag from the back. I jerked open the front door, practically throwing my shoulder out, and stormed up the stairs. He ran to catch up with me, still not saying anything. I reached the door and crossed my arms impatiently as I waited for him to unlock it. He pushed it open and stepped inside. I threw my bag onto the couch and started pacing the floor, my hands ripping at my hair.

"Are you gonna say something?"

I whipped around to look at him. He looked entirely concerned, but I really didn't care. "Am I… Am I gonna _say_ something? What the fuck is there to _say_, Lucas? Huh? 'I'm sorry I walked in on you giving my friend a fucking orgasm?' What the fuck is this to you? Excuse me for being just a _little_ bit offended!"

"God! I'm sorry, okay? It'd been two days since I'd had blood, and I couldn't breathe! It's not my fault the girl walked in at the wrong time! And so you know, she didn't orgasm."

"Well, it sure as hell looked like she did! And what does timing have to do with anything? Were you looking for someone specific? Erin? Kitty? Nick?"

"I don't know! I couldn't think!"

"Oh yeah. You couldn't think. What about me, huh? Why not ask me for blood? Have some decency?"

"You're still fucking scared of me!"

"If I'm so fucking scared of you, then why am I here, now?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I'm a good fuck?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Is that what you wanted Nikki for?"

"Hell no! She's just another little ver-… human."

"Another little what?" I ground out, narrowing my eyes.

He narrowed his eyes as well, trying to match me. "Vermin." He crossed his arms defiantly.

I stormed up to him and slapped him hard, making my hand sting. "Is that what I am? Vermin? You know what? Fuck you! I'm out of here, Asshole!" I grabbed my bag and turned toward the door. "You really just need to grow the fuck up, because you may be a 'vampire,' but you're still just as human as I am."

I grabbed the doorknob, but he spun me around, pinning me roughly against the door by my arms. "Don't you _**ever**_ say that. I am **not** human," he hissed out.

"Yes you are. You have thoughts and feelings and you're just as vulnerable as the rest of us. You are human."

"I am not vermin! I'm not like you. I never was. I'm a monster."

I laughed crassly in his face. "Tell that to your mother…" I shoved him away, but he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me back the hall.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? What're ya gonna do? Bite me?" I bit at the air, making my teeth click, and laughed.

He shoved me onto the bed and climbed over me. "So what if I do?"

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him toward me. "I think the question really is what if you don't? You just gonna reaffirm your humanity?"

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off…" He kissed me roughly and I moaned uninhibitedly. My fingers tangled in his hair and I jerked him back.

"Yeah, well you're startin' to piss me off too."

"All the better for me," he said and pulled my shirt over my head .

"Better?" I unsnapped my bra and tossed it away, then pulled his shirt off.

"Because anger equals violence." He moved down and pulled off my jeans without unbuttoning them, making the rough material scrape down my legs painfully. "And violence is fun."

He crawled back over me and I grinned wickedly. "So we're on the same page." I flipped him and moved down, pulling off both his jeans and boxers, laughing as his hard on sprang up from where the fabric drug it down and smacked his stomach. "That musta hurt…" I reached up and dug my nails into his shoulders to pull myself back up.

He flipped us back over again, ripping my underwear from my body. He situated himself between my legs but made no move to enter me. "How bad do you want it?"

I glared at him. "Just shut up and fuck me." I grabbed his ass roughly and pulled him down, making his tip graze against my clit.

He pulled back slightly and smirked smugly. "I don't think you want it bad enough."

"Don't even. Who the hell are you to tell me what I want and don't want?"

He grinned. "Whoever you want me to be…" Idiot…

I grabbed his chin and pulled him down so our noses were touching. "I don't care who you are, as long as I get what I want." I bucked my hips and glared at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Leave. Let you make friends with your hand and find someone else who can please me better than you can. Shouldn't be hard…"

He growled and slammed into me so hard the bed hit the wall. "Ahh! Fuck!"

"You're not gonna find anyone better than this, Baby." I gripped his shoulders tightly as he pounded into me with fast, hard strokes. Between the bed hitting the wall and the noise we were making, the neighbors probably thought we were killing each other.

He began slowing down when he was getting close and I growled. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to glare at him. "Come on Luke, you can do better than that…"

He suddenly stopped moving and then slammed into me hard, making me feel like I was being split in half. "_What_ did you just call me?" He ground out, punctuating his words with more, just as forceful thrusts.

My eyes widened as I gasped for breath. "What?"

He kept hammering into me, lifting my hips for leverage. "I hate it when people call me Luke…"

I whimpered and dug my nails into his shoulders, squeezing my eyes shut. "Why?" I whispered.

"I despise the name Luke. It makes me feel like a little boy. And I am **not** a little boy." He used his rough drives to punctuate his words again, but I couldn't pay attention to his words anymore.

I raked my nails across his back and whimpered as his every plunge hit my g-spot. "Oh God Lucas! Yes!" I cried as I came. I felt him tense and shoot inside me, then suddenly a sharp pain in my neck sent me over the moon, tripling my pleasure and making me scream.

When I finally opened my eyes I was still panting and my heart was pounding in my head. I swallowed against my dry mouth and took a deep breath. "Oh God…" I mumbled and managed to turn my head toward Lucas.

He'd somehow managed to move off of me before I collapsed and seemed to be just as roughed up as I was. I struggled to prop myself up on an elbow so I could see past the arm he'd thrown over his face. I reached over to move it when suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door and Thor started barking.

His arm came off his head and he sat up fast. He looked at me, just as wide eyed as I probably was, and then toward the bedroom door. The pounding came again and he jumped out of the bed, hopping on one foot to try and pull his boxers on while he rushed to the door.

I looked around at the clothes scattered on the floor and settled on just wrapping the bed sheet around me as I followed him out to the living room. He opened the door as I stood in the mouth of the hallway to reveal a very scared looking middle aged woman in her pajamas.

"Is everything okay? There was yelling and then this loud banging from the back room, and then a woman screamed. I was afraid…" She finally looked past Lucas at me in the sheet and fell silent. "Oh… Am I…interrupting?"

"No, no, Mrs. Lewis. Everything's over…fine… I'm just gonna…" He looked around and grabbed my bag off the floor, turning toward me. "I'll be right back. Come in. Make yourself at home."

He gave me an "oh my God" look and I followed him back the hall. He dropped my bag on the bed and went to the dresser, pulling out some flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt. "Get dressed."

I pulled my pjs out of the bag and a new pair of underwear and pulled then on. I sat on the bed as I tightened the drawstring on my shorts and looked over at him. "Do you drink from her, too?"

He looked at me like my head had just spun all the way around. "This is not the time to joke about that, Will."

I snickered softly, but bit my lip to squash it. "Okay… Sorry."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back out to the living room where Mrs. Lewis was sitting awkwardly on the couch. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, so I cleared my throat. "Would anyone like something to drink?"

"Water. Please…" Mrs. Lewis answered quickly and I looked at Lucas. "Something alcoholic." I shoved him slightly and walked into the kitchen. I heard them talking quietly as I poured three glasses of water, but didn't really try to eavesdrop. I carried the glassed out and passed them out, ignoring Lucas when he frowned at the glass.

I sat down in the chair across from the couch and help out my hand. "Will Carter. It's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Lewis quickly set down her glass and took my hand. "Brigette Lewis. The pleasure's all mine."

I looked over at Lucas, who seemed lost in thought, and shrugged, taking control of the situation. "I'm sorry you had to…witness…that Mrs. Lewis. We'll try to be more discreet in the future."

She shook her head frantically. "No. It's alright. I shouldn't have pried. I just thought…"

"I know. I probably would've thought the same thing if I heard it from the other side of the wall. I'm sorry we disturbed you so late."

"That's okay. I wasn't asleep yet, so you didn't really bother me."

"Okay. Well thank you for being concerned." I walked her to the door and took her half empty water glass. "Have a good night."

"You too. Will I be seeing more of you Will?"

I nodded. "I think so. But hopefully under better circumstances." We laughed and said our goodbyes and I closed the door.

I took the glasses to the kitchen and wondered out loud, "What'd be cheaper? Soundproofing the bedroom or moving? Lucas?"

He looked up at me, seemingly distraught. "I didn't know your last name… I don't even know what Will is short for."

I pursed my lips and shrugged, laughing it off. "I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other…" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then back toward the bedroom. "Come on. We can learn in bed."

**A/N2:** Please review! You have no excuse now. How am I supposed to know you like it if I get no feedback? Even a smiley face will do. Hint: Next chapter's kinda sad. Bad things happen, so be warned... The bad things do get resolved eventually though, so no worries.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here you go, shorter and later, but a lot happens and a lot has happened to me. Thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it. Record number of reviews last time: 6! Bad stuff happens in here so be warned. I own no song mentioned. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Lucas

_A Few Days Later_

We sat in the living room watching some stupid movie on TV, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I looked at the clock on the wall reading 7:15 and sighed. She had rehearsal soon, but I wasn't allowed to go anymore.

She noticed my mood and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Would you stop pouting, already? We open in a week."

"So? I don't understand why I can't come and watch."

She sighed and climbed onto my lap, grabbing my face so our noses touched. "Because it's dress rehearsal. It'll ruin all the awesomeness of the opening if you come now."

I sighed and pulled out of her hands. "Fine. But I'm still taking you."

She just grabbed me again and laughed. "Okay. And you can even pick me up afterward."

"Nope. You get to walk home."

She glared at me and poked my in the ribs. "Fine. I walk home, you sleep on the couch."

"What if I don't like the couch?"

"Then you can sleep in the kitchen with Thor."

I laughed. "I think you can sleep with him tonight."

"Oh hell no." She pushed herself up on her knees and placed her hands on her hips, trying to look menacing.

"Then you can sleep in the guest room."

She fake pouted and flopped down onto the other end of the couch, crossing her arms. "But I'll get lonely…"

I grinned and crawled over her. "I would too, and that is not okay."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Then we agree?"

"Definitely." I leaned down and kissed her, and just as she was starting to get into it, I pulled away. "You better get ready."

She pouted for real this time, sticking out her lower lip. "But I was having fun."

"I was too, but you have rehearsal." I gently nibbled her protruding lip.

She sighed and dropped her arms. "Can't I stay home?"

"No, sorry…" I nuzzled into her neck and lapped at her pulse point.

"Hmm…" She shoved me away and sat up. "Fine. Rain check?"

"Definitely. Pick you up at two?"

"Yeah…" She stood up and straightened her long skirt, then finger combed her tousled hair.

"Call me if you're gonna run over?" I reached out and she grabbed my hands, pulling me up.

"We shouldn't unless Kitty has a diva fit…"

"Kay then. Ready?"

She nodded and I grabbed my keys and her hand and pulled her toward the door. The drive to the theatre was quick and I wondered why we didn't walk.

"Should I walk you in?"

"If you want. But I think I can make it to the door by myself."

We laughed, and she leaned over and kissed my cheek. She opened the door and sprinted inside, leaving me with 6 hours of nothing to do. It's times like these when I wonder what I did before her.

* * *

?

The rehearsal ended early, making my plan all the easier to execute. Now I didn't have to steal her away from that damned blood sucker. She reeked of him, but I could easily change that.

I watched her closely as she left the theatre and turned down the street. Poor little thing. She should've called for a ride. She stopped at the mouth of an alley looking down it as if she was expecting something. Perfect.

I silently crept up behind her and slipped the gag over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She spun around to face her assailant, but I quickly pushed her into the alley and away from the light. She couldn't see anything. She started swinging at me but I grabbed her wrists, binding them tightly.

I forced her to the ground, pinning her beneath me as she started to cry. "Don't cry, Baby, I'll make it good," I growled.

I pushed up her shirt and pulled her bra out of the way. Man, does she have gorgeous tits. Soft and just right for my hands. I bet that parasite doesn't even know how to treat her.

I used one hand to drag her skirt up and had to laugh when I saw her lacy little panties. "You dressed up for me…" I tugged them down and she started to kick at me, so I pinned her legs and stuffed the tiny scrap of lace into my pocket.

I unzipped my fly and whipped out my dick, hard and ready. She tried to keep her legs pressed closed, but I pulled them open. "You don't know how much I've missed your hot little pussy, Baby."

She started whimpering as I lined myself up with her. I knew she wanted it. I pushed in and groaned at how fucking tight she was. The parasite must have a pencil dick.

I took my sweet time fucking her like she deserved. The friction was better than probably anything I'd ever had before, and I wasn't gonna last too much longer. "You feel so good, Baby. You're gonna make me cum."

She whimpered and shook her head pitifully back and forth. I knew no one was around, so as I got off, I gave myself the little bonus of a howl. She screamed against the gag and I growled lowly as I came down.

Finally I pulled away from her and stuffed myself back in my jeans. I stood up and laughed as I looked down at her pathetic form. She opened her eyes at the sound, but only turned onto her side away from me and curled in a ball. Poor thing must think I'm gonna hurt her now. Ha! "Tell your bloodsucker I said thanks for sharing."

I leisurely strolled from the alleyway, knowing I had a good hour before he'd come looking for her.

* * *

Lucas

Two o'clock slowly arrived and I drug myself to the car to go pick Will up. I pulled up in front of the theatre, but any idiot could see it was deserted. They must've ended early and she walked. I drove back and forth between the theatre and the apartment four different ways and couldn't find her. If they'd let out that early, wouldn't she have been home already?

I pulled up in front of the theatre again and got out to walk along the street, looking. I paced two blocks in one direction and back, then the other. It was on the way back that I noticed a small movement in the alley. I stepped into the dark and once I realized what I was seeing I ran to her.

"Will!"

I knelt behind her and carefully untied the gag, but as it fell from her mouth she let out an ear splitting scream. I clamped my hand over her mouth and she started to struggle. I pulled her firmly against me and tried to calm her down.

"Will! Will, stop! It's okay. It's just me. It's Lucas."

She went limp against me and started sobbing quietly. I let go of her mouth and reached around to untie her wrists. I carefully picked her up and cradled her against me, carrying her to the car.

As I stepped out into the street light she flinched and hid her face in my chest before squinting up at me. I tried to smile reassuringly as her eyes lit with recognition. She began crying all over again and turned in my arms to cling to my shirt, almost making me drop her.

"It's okay. You're okay now."

I carefully opened the car door and sat her in the back so she could lay down and went around to my door. As I drove home I watched the rearview mirror more than the road as she curled her knees up to her chest again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching back to take her hand. She shook her head slightly, not lifting it from where it rested on her legs. "Do you know what bast-…who did this?"

She only shook her head again and squeezed my hand. I gripped the steering wheel harder and gritted my teeth against the growl building in my chest. I'll kill the sorry son of a bitch that did this.

By the time we got back home, I was pissed enough to kill. I knew I was scaring her as I carried her up the stairs, but I couldn't make myself calm down. I barely managed to find the patience to unlock the door rather than kick it open.

I carefully laid her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water; mainly to cool off slightly. Right now she needs me to take care of her, not go off on a rampage, killing every man that's ever spoken to her.

I took a few deep breaths and carried the glass out to the living room, but forgot it on the stand as she started crying again. I sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap, rocking her gently and soothing her back.

"Oh God Lucas… It was horrible."

"I know. Are you sure you don't know who did this?"

She just shook her head again and whimpered. "He… He howled…?"

Her statement was more of a question and I pressed my nose into her hair. Yes, she stunk of werewolf. I didn't realize I'd started to growl until she whimpered and started trembling. She doesn't need to be scared of me, too.

"It'll be okay. I promise. I'll find him."

She began to relax after a few minutes, but then another sob broke out and she started crying again. "I was so scared."

I gritted my teeth and held to her tighter, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better. The only thing I could do was sing, but would it even help?

"No one would listen. No one but her. Heard as the outcast hears…" She looked up at me with wide eyes, momentarily distracted, so I continued. "Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen, in my dark my heart heard music." She began to relax against me as she listened. "I long to teach the world, rise up and reach the world. No one would listen, I alone could hear the music…"

"What's this from?" she whispered into my shoulder.

"It was an optional aria that Hart wrote that never made the cut."

"It's beautiful… Why would they cut it?"

I shrugged. "The producers are fags?"

She laughed. Thank God she laughed. A small soft sound, but there. There was hope.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice soft and sad.

"Anytime…"

"Hopefully not…"

She started crying quietly again and I wondered if my shirt could absorb any more liquid. I sighed and continued singing softly, and she slowly fell into a light sleep. I carefully carried her into the bedroom. I made sure she wasn't going to wake up right away and went back to the living room to think.

**A/N2:** Please review! You still have no excuse and it's not painful, I promise. I really appreciate it and I promise next chapter you'll find out who did it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Late? Yes. Short? Yes. Slow? Yes. Cliffy? Yes. Hard? Yes. I know it kinda sucks, but bear with me for a while. More will happen in a couple chapters. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I do not own the song sung. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Will

I shot bolt upright and whipped my head around, having lost where I was. When I registered the bed under me I reached out and switched on the lamp. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust and in the dim light I could see how dirty my clothes were. I was. I pulled my knees to my chest as the tears came anew.

It was a few minutes until I heard the door open and practically jumped out of my skin. I buried my face in my arms, too ashamed to look him in the eye. I felt the bed sink as he sat down and a gentle hand touched my hair.

"Are you okay?"

"No…" I whispered, keeping my face hidden.

"I'm sorry."

I felt him turn away from me and lifted my head just enough to look at him. "Please don't leave…"

"Okay."

But rather than stay by my, he went over to the couch. He doesn't want to be near me now… Great. I sighed and put my head back on my knees. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"But it is. I should've called. I should've…fought…"

He shook his head and sighed. "Don't say that. You just wanted to walk home." Great. Now he's getting frustrated with me.

"But I shouldn't have…"

He didn't answer me and I looked over at him. He looked so guilty, like it was his fault. I turned onto my side against the pillows, unable to face him. The shame was almost unbearable.

Suddenly the bed sank again as he laid down beside me, pulling my into his chest. "Don't worry 'bout me, okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked away the burn in my eyes before looking up at him. "But I do…"

"Well don't. I'm not important right now."

"You are. Always. Well, to me, at least…" I took his hand and played with it, tracing his palm with my fingertips so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Thank you, but at the moment YOU are the one who's important."

I sighed and closed my eyes against the tears. "Thank you…"

"Will, I… I care about you. Very much. I promise nothing like this will happen again. I won't let it…"

He seemed tense as he spoke, but I couldn't find the energy to figure out what it was. I just wanted to sleep. I nodded and curled up against him, still holding his hand. "Don't leave…"

"Never…"

When I managed to wake up, the light was pouring in the windows, making it sometime in the afternoon. My head was pounding and felt like it was in a vice and for a moment I had no idea what had happened.

I attempted to turn over, but Lucas's arms tightened around me. I looked up at him and his somber expression brought reality crashing down on me.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

He shook his head slowly. "No…"

Hot tears stung my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest between us, feeling extremely filthy. I almost didn't want him to touch me for fear of tainting him. "I think I wanna take a shower…"

He let go of me and I sat up, quickly putting my back to him as I wiped at my eyes. I slowly moved to stand and he crawled over to help me up. I stepped away, but he was reluctant to release my hand.

I squeezed it lightly and tried to smile reassuringly at him. He frowned, so I guess I failed. I finally got my hand free, and quickly headed for the door, afraid he was ashamed of me.

I went into the bathroom, but purposely left the door slightly ajar, afraid to be completely alone. I cranked the hot water in the shower and undressed, slightly sickened by my state. I stepped into the shower and stood under the water. No matter how far I turned the handle, I couldn't seem to get the water hot enough. I was still cold…and so disgusting… I leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, wrapping my arms around myself.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, startling me. "I'll be back…"

The panic that rose in my was intense and terrifying. The logical part of my brain knew I was safe here, and that it had to be essential for him to want to leave me now, but I was petrified. I swallowed hard and prayed my voice wouldn't betray me.

"O-okay." Damn…

"I won't be long. I just need…something…"

I nodded to myself and took a deep breath. "Alright…"

I listened as he hesitated before walking away. I pulled myself up and finally reached for the soap. I scrubbed at my skin until it was red and raw but I still felt unclean. Violated. Then I just stood under the water until all the hot was gone and I couldn't stand the cold.

I turned off the water and wrapped up in a towel, shivering. I carefully made my way back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. I lightly fingered the clothes he'd laid out for me and wondered if he was back yet.

I quietly walked down the hall and stopped at the edge of the living room. The TV was on, but muted, and he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I went back to the bedroom and dressed, then went out and sat down beside him, keeping my arms crossed insecurely over my chest.

He looked up at me and smiled tiredly. "Are you okay?"

I pulled my legs up under me and stared at my lap. "I don't know yet."

"Okay…" He sat back and stared blankly at the TV, then reached over and pulled me against him. "You know you're not going to rehearsal tonight, right?"

"But I have to…"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

"Well then you aren't going."

He looked down at me sternly and I sighed. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Nope."

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Fine. I guess you can have this one… You can come…"

"Thank you…" He sighed and his head practically dropped against mine.

I sat up, forcing him to pull back slightly, so I could look at him. "You didn't sleep," I said with a frown.

He wouldn't look me in the eyes as he shook his head. "No…"

I reached up and gently ran my thumbs across the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

He pulled away from my hands and sighed, still refusing to look at me. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. You won't look at me. You're worried. But don't be, I'm okay…"

He finally looked at me. "No you aren't…" He reached up and touched my cheek lightly and I leaned into his touch.

"But I will be…"

"Promise?"

"Promise." I climbed onto his lap and nuzzled my face into his neck. He held me against him and sighed, but it turned into a yawn. "You should rest…"

"I'm okay…"

"No you're not. Sleep please…" I started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck like he liked. I felt him relax and figured I could help him like he helped me. I started humming _Someone Like You_, the song that had landed me my first role, and he pulled us down so we were laying across the couch.

I started singing softly as I reached the first chorus and he buried his face in my hair. "How did you know?" he cut me off mid verse.

"Know what?"

"That was my second Broadway Show."

I smiled slightly and sighed. "It was my first…" I picked back up where I'd left off. "To help me see a world I'd never seen before. A love to open every door."

Finally his breathing evened out, just as I reached the end. "If someone like you… Loved me…" I trailed off and closed my eyes, quickly falling under with him.

* * *

Lucas

I woke to muffled cursing and slowly sat up on the couch. I looked around groggily, but couldn't see Will anywhere. I slowly walked back to the bedroom and found her jumping up and down trying to pull her jeans on and cussing up a storm.

"Damn. Damn. Damn…"

I looked around, clueless, but then saw the clock. Five till ten. I yawned and stretched. "I guess I'll go start the car then…"

She came running out about thirty seconds after I got into the car. I turned to her just as she shut the door.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't have a choice," she whispered, extremely subdued, and sunk down in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

I pulled out of the space and into traffic. The ride to the theatre was tense. We both knew she'd be in trouble for being late. And I knew her heart wouldn't be in the rehearsal at all.

I pulled into the theatre lot and shut off the car. "I'll wait here?"

She nodded after a few seconds and climbed out, trudging toward the door. I waited about five minutes after she went in and snuck in the back. As I quietly skulked backstage, looking for a place to observe from, I spotted Nick, leaning against the only ladder to the catwalk. I growled almost silently and started to look for somewhere else.

"What's up, Parasite?"

I turned and he was standing directly behind me, swinging something red around on his finger. I narrowed my eyes and grimaced as I inhaled. "What do you want, Mutt?"

"Geeze. Take it easy. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For what?" I grabbed at the obnoxious scrap of red fabric, but he jerked it out of my reach. He held the familiar piece of red lace out in front of my face and my eyes widened.

"For snatchin' her us. That girl o' yours is one hella piece of ass. Even when she doesn't wanna be…"

**A/N2:** Please Review! You know you want to. And you have no excuse not to. Even smileys work. I'll try to have the next one out this week.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Here it is, as promised. And it's LLLOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGGGG... The next chapter gets more interesting, THANK GOD! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and stalked. I really appreciate it. And I wish I had some of the ice cream that's mentioned later. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Will

I tried my best to sneak backstage unseen, but Erin caught me. She knew something had to be wrong for me to be late, but I refused to tell her. I couldn't talk about it yet. She settled on a lecture and sent me to get changed. I barely had time to pull my first costume off the rack when a high pitched scream echoed through the theatre.

I rushed toward the stage and as I emerged from the wing everyone was gathered at center stage. Kitty collapsed into sobs and two of the extras had to carry her off stage. I squeezed into the space they left to see what all the commotion was about. Nick lay in the center of the circle, bleeding and unconscious. It looked like someone had hit him in the face with a two-by-four.

"Okay everybody. Just calm down and move along. Go home. We won't get much more done tonight now. I'll go call an ambulance." Erin stepped away from the crowd and we all slowly dispersed. I slowly made my way back to the car and climbed in.

* * *

Lucas

I looked over at her as she got in. "That didn't take long." I sat the seat up and started the car.

"I didn't even make it into costume. Someone beat the shit out of Nick and Erin had to call an ambulance. It looks like they hit him in the face with a two-by-four…"

"Or a fist…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that he probably deserved it."

She leaned back in the seat and was quiet the rest of the drive, leaving me to think. So the bastard survived that. I'll just have to try harder next time. For now I need to find a way to tell her…

I pulled into my space and shut off the car, sitting silently for a moment. I opened the door and started to get out, but she hadn't moved. "Gonna sleep in the car?"

She turned her head lazily to look at me and laughed weakly. "No… At least I wasn't planning on it…"

"Do you want me to carry you inside?"

"No…" She sighed heavily and opened the door, slowly lifting herself from the car.

I moved to her side quickly and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You sure you don't want me to carry you?"

She elbowed me in the ribs, but then leaned heavily against my side. I rubber her arm gently as I led her inside, mostly to eaves drop. She wasn't thinking anything clear, but her emotions were a wreck. Shame, sadness, fear, regret… Even physical pain… I wished I could take it all away. I couldn't stand to see her suffering this way.

I unlocked the door and let her go to go to the bathroom. When I came back out, she was sitting on the couch petting Thor and completely spaced out. I sat down beside her and waved Thor away, but he only whimpered and kept his head in her lap.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped and looked at me as if I'd appeared out of thin air. "Huh? Oh… Yeah… I'm fine…"

"No you're not. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying…" She stared down at Thor in her lap, still mindlessly petting him, but I could smell the tears as they began to roll down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

She scrubbed at her eyes and sniffled, but immediately sneezed. At least her new medicine kept her from having an allergy attack. I lifted her chin so she'd look at me, but she only turned away the instant out eyes met. "I'm fine."

"Then look at me."

She lifted her head, looking forward, but then dropped it with a sob. "I can't…"

I pulled her into my chest and just let her cry. It's all I could do. I lightly tugged at a frayed thread in a hole in her jeans. Then I realized they were the same jeans she'd worn last week.

"Hey… Don't you need to do laundry soon?" I asked softly, trying to distract her.

She sniffled and nodded against me. "I'll… I'll call Sara tomorrow…" She yawned and I stood, pulling her up with me.

"Let's go to bed…"

She nodded and I led her back to the bedroom. I didn't bother changing clothes, just flopped haphazardly onto the bed so she'd laugh, but I only got a small smile. I sighed and patted beside me invitingly. She slowly laid down and turned away from me. I waited a minute, hoping she'd turn over, but she never did. I sighed and scooted closed, curling against her back and pulling her against me.

I closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. Knowing how terrible she felt and that I knew why, but couldn't do anything more about it, kept me awake. I knew she wasn't sleeping either. Every time her breathing would deepen and even out she would suddenly jerk and spend another ten minutes crying. I didn't have to see inside her head to know what she was dreaming.

After about an hour she began to sob softly and buried her face in the pillow, trying to muffle the sound. She didn't want to wake me. I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a way to tell her. I had to tell her.

Finally she got up to leave the room, but I stopped her. She jumped when I grabbed her wrist, a soft squeak escaping her throat. I smiled apologetically and sat up. "I need to tell you something."

She sat back down on the edge of the bed but didn't turn to face me. "What?" she asked in barely a whisper. I swallowed hard and sighed, running my hand through my hair as I tried to get the nerve. "What's the matter?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure how to…" I sighed again and took her hand, forcing her to turn toward me. "Tonight I…uh…I'm…I attacked Nick."

She shook her head slightly, confused. "Why?"

"He…umm…he said…" I shook my head and just reached into my pocket. "He had these…"

She hesitantly took them from me and in the dim light she recognized the red lace. "Oh God…" Her head fell and her shoulders shook with the force of the sobs that escaped her. I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her gently, soothing her hair.

"I'm so sorry Will…" I pressed my lips gently to her temple and gasped at the images it let into my head. She now had a face to put with the act, forcing her to relive it all. The intensity of the panic and anger she felt made me want to rip his head off even more.

"You can't…"

It was so quiet I almost missed it. I pulled her back from me slightly to look at her. She knew what I wanted. "Why the hell not?"

She stiffened and I knew I was scaring her, but I couldn't seem to reign in my rage. "Because you don't need to go to prison. I don't need you to go to prison…" She leaned back against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well I won't get caught. And he is definitely is not getting away with just a punch in the face."

"No. You can't. We'll go to the police."

"The police aren't enough."

"They'll have to be."

"They can't be. All the evidence is gone already. But god… Just the thought of his hands on you makes me want to snap his neck."

"But you can't…"

"I won't get caught. And even if I did, it wouldn't be hard to get out of it…"

"That's wrong."

"Well so is he."

"But that's him. Don't stoop to his level. Only bad things can happen then. And he's already in a coma. You've put him out of commission until at least the end of the show. After that… I just won't go back."

"Yes you will."

"No… I don't have to. Plus I've already had to drop out of school for the semester, and if such terrible things are going to happen in the theatre, then I need something to fall back on."

"You have to stay with the theatre. You love it. And Erin would get mad."

"Erin would understand."

I gritted my teeth for a long moment to keep from yelling at her. "Fine," I bit out, still harsh. "Do whatever you want."

She sighed. "Thank you… But please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. Him on the other hand…"

"No. There's nothing we can do."

"Nothing you can do…"

"Lucas…"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't without making her upset. But I would do something. Anything. That son of a bitch would pay. I rocked her gently until she fell completely asleep, than laid her down, my mind continuously working on a plan.

I woke up to an empty bed and a dark room. I looked at the clock, which read 3:47. I could hear the TV in the living room so I got up and went out to check on her. She was curled up on the end of the couch watching reruns of The Golden Girls on Lifetime. I sat down beside her and she jumped, dropping the remote.

"You okay?"

She sat up and picked up the remote, nodding. "Yeah… Just can't sleep."

"Can't or won't?"

She hesitated and stared at the floor. "Both?"

I pulled her against my side and ruffled her already tangled hair. "You need to sleep or you'll be even more of a zombie…"

She elbowed me in the stomach, but laughed softly. "I'm not a zombie," she mock wined.

"Yeah you are. You're my little zombie." I poked her in the stomach and she laughed again, but the moment of joy didn't last long.

"Maybe… But I'm not really a zombie, am I? I don't mean to be." She turned away, staring at the floor, ashamed again.

I frowned and lifted her chin to look at me. "No. You're just hurt. You'll need time to heal…"

She laid against my shoulder and started crying again. I carefully lifted her into my arms and walked toward the bedroom. She didn't even protest. I laid her on the bed and climbed in beside her, pulling her close and humming until she fell asleep again.

The next time I woke, the bed was empty again, but this time the room was flooded with light. I got up to close the curtains so I could go back to sleep, but saw a full laundry basket at the foot of the bed that wasn't there before. I looked around again, and the cordless phone wasn't in its cradle. I opened the door and there stood Will, about to open it herself.

"You're up…" she said almost disappointedly.

"Yeah. And so are you. What's going on?"

"I'm gonna go spend the day with Sara. Get some laundry done. She'll be here in a few minutes…" She fiddled absently with her clothes, avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine. Did you want me to be asleep when you left?"

"No! Uh…no… I was coming to wake you up…" She nervously wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come here." I pulled her against me, tucking her head under my chin, and swayed slightly. "You're okay. I'm not mad or anything. You have no reason to be scared." She sniffed softly and nodded against me, but I knew it was halfhearted. "Do you need me to help you get your stuff together?"

She shook her head, still leaning heavily against me. "No. I think I've got it."

"Okay. When will you be back?"

"I don't know… Some time tonight, probably. Sara said we need girl time…"

I laughed, but she only remained somber. I pressed my nose to her hair for a moment then leaned down by her ear. "Promise me something?" A nod was my only answer. "Promise me…that it's not gonna be like this forever…"

She finally looked up at me, but she only saddened, making me wonder what my face looked like. I tried to smile but it changed nothing. I leaned down and gently kissed her, hoping maybe that would make her smile, but received the opposite effect. She shoved me away roughly and stepped away, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid.

I stepped toward her but she only inched further across the hall. "Oh shit Will. I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No… It's fine. I'm okay… It's okay…" She trailed off, staring at the floor, and wrapped her arms around herself again. I ran my hands over my face and leaned against the wall. Of course she's not okay with that kind of stuff! She was raped for Christ's sake! I growled to myself and dropped my hear back against the wall, feeling like an ass.

A soft knock came from the door and Thor started barking. Will ran to get it, or maybe just away from me, so I went into the bedroom to grab her basket. As I picked it up, I noticed on top of all the clothes lay those same red panties. I quickly plucked them off and dropped them into the trash can. The last thing she needs is something like that reminding her.

I carried the basket out to the living room where Will and Sara stood talking. She walked over to me, already with her shoes on, and reached out to take the basket. Even though she had it, I still held on.

"I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded, staring intensely down at the basket. "I'll call you."

"Okay." I let go of the basket, but she didn't move away. Instead, she leaned up on her tip toes and pecked my cheek lightly. She didn't look at me when she pulled away, but I could feel her anxiety. She quickly turned away and followed Sara out the door.

"Have fun…" I called, just a second too late.

* * *

Will

"So…? What happened to the hot make out sessions I heard so much about?"

I sighed and shrugged. I wasn't sure if I should tell her what'd happened. She'd react worse than Lucas had.

"What? Trouble in paradise?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Just drop it, okay?"

She looked over at me as we pulled up to a red light. "Are you okay?"

I sunk down in my seat under her concerned gaze. "I…kinda…"

"Spill."

"I… Later… I don't wanna talk about it right now…"

"Fine. But later."

She pulled into the lot and we made our way inside. At first I thought it'd be nice to be home, but it didn't feel that way. It's like it wasn't home anymore. Home was with Lucas.

I put my clothes in the laundry room down the hall and we settled in to watch some movies and eat chocolate. We'd burned through two romantic comedies and three pints of Ben & Jerry's before my laundry was done and I could pack a bag. We ordered a pizza for lunch and once we finished, she paused the third movie to force answers out of me.

Luckily the phone rang and I rushed to answer it. What I heard, though, made my heart sink.

"Hello?"

"Willa?"

"Mom?"

"We need you to come home. Your dad's really sick. We don't know how much longer he…" She trailed off in sobs and I laid down the phone.

"Sara? I need your car. I have to go home."

**A/N2:** Please review! Anonymous are still turned on, so no need to be shy! Next chapter should be in a few days. I'm keeping the promise of bunches of updates over break (next week).


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I know I'm a terrible person. And I feel horrible for breaking my promise, but I had good reason. Sunday was the concertchoir tour from hell and the worse birthday ever, Monday thru Wednesday my mom was in the hospital, Thursday it too 10 hours to get the car fixed, Friday I had to run my mother all over creation to shop, and Saturday was the birthday party from hell. Beyond that, I've come back to school and am trying to catch up on work from being sick the past few weeks and have wanted to do nothing other than drive into the path of an oncoming coal truck. Please forgive me and enjoy this sad, sad chapter.

Chapter 13

Will

It's normally a six and a half hour drive form New York back to Browns Mill, West Virginia. I left my apartment at 1:45 P.M. I arrived home at seven o'clock on the dot. When it's a life or death situation, speed limits, and even the limits of a car, can be broken. It's lucky Sara had good brakes, or I would've smashed into the back of Matt's car. I think I even left the lights on in my hurry to get inside.

Never in my life had the three flights of stairs up to my parents' room been so long and intimidating. Even running up them it felt like it took forever. I finally reached the open door, already in tears, and looking in on everyone standing around the bed. Charlie waved me in and pointed to the empty chair at the bedside, awaiting my turn in it; last to arrive.

Daddy opened his eyes as I sat down and took his hand, letting out a tired sigh. "Hey there Princess… You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" I forced a smile, but I know it was sad and awkward.

"Mama told me about your show. I'm so proud of you…"

I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I could respond. "Thank you." I laid my head on the bed and he ruffled my hair slightly. "I love you Daddy…"

"I love you too Mina Grace…" Despite everyone in the room, it was just us in that moment. "Will you sing something for me?"

I nodded slightly and contemplated what to sing. I sighed and took a deep breath, beginning my aria from the show, fighting my voice even. The few minutes to took me to sing _Think of Me _were much too short and yet too long, too late. As my voice faded on the final bar, the room fell silent, everyone watching closely.

No breath. Inhale, exhale, nothing. A broken sob cut the air, seeming to some from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was when Greg wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me from the chair that I realized it was me. I glanced around at my broken family and hung my head. My world can go no further to hell now…

I sat on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the black screen of the TV. It'd been two hours and the ambulance had just left. Not much had been said, only phone calls made to family and friends, the funeral home. An email to the newspaper. Never had I regretted being away from home so much. And recently I'd been neglecting them even more. Blowing off phone calls, not answering emails. I was so caught up in Lucas…

Morning came as a shock. Not only had I forgotten where I was, but I'd forgotten everything. As I gradually became cognizant of my surroundings, the sadness that settled around me was devastating. I pulled my knees up to my chest in an attempt to keep myself from falling apart as the loneliness and pain shredded me inside.

I looked at the clock and reached over for the phone from the bedside stand. I dialed slowly, hoping Sara hadn't left for work yet. It rang four times before she hastily answered, breathing heavily. I couldn't say one word before I began to cry.

"Hello? Hello?"

"He's gone…" I managed to whisper between gasping breaths.

"Oh God. Will I'm so sorry. Is everyone okay? Do you need me to come?"

I shook my head, but after a moment realized I actually had to say something. "No. It's… It's fine. Go to work. The…funeral…is tomorrow, but don't call off work. Besides… You don't have a way to get here anyway."

"Oh yeah… You have my car…" She laughed and I smiled reflexively, but it didn't linger long.

"Yeah… I just figured I should tell you what's happened."

"Yeah. Well just take care, okay? Everything's gonna be okay. Give my condolences to your family."

"Okay… Bye."

"Bye."

I stared down at the phone for a long minute before dialing again. This time a grumpy Erin answered.

"What?"

I flinched. "Did I wake you?" I asked meekly at her snapping.

"Huh? Will? Where were you last night?"

"I had to come home…"

"Home where?"

"Back to West Virginia. My dad… My dad…" I couldn't finish the sentence, my throat constricted and my mouth dry. I must've made some noise to indicate I was crying because her tone became concerned.

"What about your dad, Sweetie?"

I sniffled and swallowed hard, squeezing my eyes shut. "He… He passed away last night…"

"Oh God. I'm so sorry."

Once again I found myself nodding and had to remind myself that it couldn't be heard over the phone. "Yeah…"

"I suppose you won't be back for a while then?"

"Umm… I need to be here for a few days at least. For the funeral."

"It's okay. We can have Gennie open the show and you can take over when you get back. Take care of yourself, okay? Rest. Everyone need time to grieve."

"Yeah. Thanks…"

"It's no problem. Take care."

"Mmhmm…"

I hung up the phone and sighed, laying back down and curling up on my side. I stared out the window at the beginning of a beautiful, sunny day. How can the world be happy when everything is so horrible?

* * *

Lucas

I opened my eyes to meet the big dark brown ones of Thor as he was licking my face. I jerked up on the couch and looked around. The room was bright, the table lamp still turned on, and the door still unlocked. I looked at the clock and it was already afternoon.

"Shit…"

I ran a hand over my face, clearing the sleep from my eyes, and got up, heading for the bedroom. Maybe she just didn't bother…

I looked at the empty bed and growled. She didn't come home. She didn't even call. I sat on the side of the bed and picked up the phone, figuring I'd call, until I realized that I didn't have the number. I tapped the receiver against my chin as I thought. Well she called yesterday… I pushed the redial button and waited through the rings, but "Mario's Pizza." was not what I expected to hear. I forgot that I'd ordered pizza last night. It sucks not having her here to cook…

I laid down the phone and sighed. "So I'll go get her."

I quickly pulled on clean clothes and headed for the car, letting Thor out in the process. The drive seemed so much longer alone, and as the time drug on I became more and more anxious, a terrible feeling settling in my stomach.

I parked in the lot and rushed inside and up to their apartment. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently, then knocked again. Still no answer. Maybe they're still asleep… I pounded my fist on the door and called for both of them, but there was still no answer. No one was there. The door was locked and no one was home. Sara may've been at work, but why wouldn't Will be here?

I checked my watch and paced the hallway. Where would she be if she's not here and not home? Rehearsal doesn't start till four and she doesn't have another job. Maybe she went to work with Sara? But why would she want to do that? What does Sara even do? Damn it! If I knew I could go ask her… When does she get off? If I have to wait all day I'll go crazy…

214978...214979...214980...

"What are you doing?"

I looked up from beating my head against the wall at a very confused looking Sara and scrambled to my feet. "Where's Will?"

"Where-… What do you mean 'Where's Will?' Didn't she call you?"

"No. Well maybe. Damn! I don't know. I've been waiting here all day. I should've been home. Damn it…"

Sara sighed and unlocked the door. "Come inside and I'll explain."

I followed her into the dark apartment and realized I had no idea what time it was. I looked at my watch and it was twelve after nine. I'd been waiting for nearly eight hours. I'm such a fucking idiot. Sara sat down at the small table in the kitchenette and motioned for me to join her.

"Will's mom called yesterday afternoon. Apparently her dad had taken a turn for the worst and they were calling in the family. She had to go home. She called me this morning to tell me he passed last night. The funeral's tomorrow."

I stared at her blankly for a moment as it sunk in. "I had no idea…"

"I figured you'd be the first she'd call. She must be taking it so hard."

I stared down at the table. This was the last thing she needed. First what Nick did and now this… She shouldn't be alone. But she's not. She's with her family… But I should be there too. "Where does she live?"

Sara sighed and took out a piece of paper, jotting down directions as she spoke. "Take interstate 71 all the way into Maryland, then merge onto 81. Take exit 4 onto 70, then 1-A onto 68 toward Cumberland. Follow that all the way to Morgantown and take exit 4. Turn left onto 7 and follow that into Reedsville. You'll get to this big four way right past a Dairy Queen. Go straight through. Go through Arthurdale till you hit another big four way by a gas station. Turn left and it's the first driveway on the right, goes down over the hill. It's a six and a half hour trip, so you may want to find a place to stay for the night. Harrisburg's about half way, so…"

"Thanks." I took the directions from her and left without another word. The place she described was dangerously close to somewhere I never planned to go back to.

I rushed home and packed a bag, making sure to bring funeral clothes. Sara was right about stopping. Even with having slept most of the day I was getting tired by the time I reached Harrisburg, but I still kept going. By the time I reached Hagerstown, though, I was out of cigarettes and energy. I stopped at a gas station and got directions to a motel where I could sleep off the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke to realize I'd slept longer than I'd planned. I jumped in the shower and pulled on the suit I would never wear if I didn't have to. I was back on the road by nine, though, and speeding toward her home. The closer I got, the more familiar the surroundings became, and as I pulled down the drive to the large white farmhouse a sick sense of irony twisted my stomach. This place continues to ruin lives…

It would take an idiot to not realize no one was there, though. The funeral must've already begun. I pulled away from the house again and made my way to the only cemeteries I knew of in the area as it began to rain. Both were empty and un-prepped for burial. Only then did I remember that there were countless private cemeteries maintained by churches all over the county. I reached for my cigarettes, but once again they were gone, doing nothing for my nerves.

I pulled into the local Dairy Mart and went in for more nicotine and some chocolate. Luckily I picked up the day's edition of the Post and hit pay dirt.

"Charles Michael "Chuck" Carter Sr. will lie in repose at Rotruck Lobb Funeral Home in Reedsville from 8-10 this morning. A service will be held at 11 o'clock, and he will be laid to rest at noon in Arthurdale Cemetery in Independence."

I paid the cashier and jumped back into the car. The radio clock read 11:52 so I drove straight toward the cemetery. I pulled up along the street so as not to obstruct the procession and watched the sad scene through the rain streaked window. Even from here, in the car, I could hear her singing.

"Help me say… Goodbye."

I could hear it in her voice that she was crying. I hunted through the car for a coat or an umbrella or something, but came up empty handed. Oh well. I don't really like this suit anyway. I climbed out of the car and made my way across the wet grass toward Will and her family.

**A/N2:** The places described in this chapter are all very real. From the farm house to the cemeteries, the Dairy Mart to the directions. I own none of them, and don't know who does, or any music mentioned, which belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and for putting up with my delays. I really appreciate it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here it is! Fastest update in a while. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You made me happy. And for those of you who asked about my mom, it was only a routine angiogram, she just complained A LOT. And I forgot to mention last chapter that we've hit over 2,000 hits! Yay! And 50 reviews, too! Anyway, I own no songs or plays mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Will

This time when I woke up the sky was grey and subdued, threatening rain at any moment. I quickly showered and pulled on an old black dress, before going downstairs. This morning there was no breakfast. No noisy chatter, no dishes clinking. Charlie and Greg sat silently at the table and Matt came down the stairs behind me, carrying a sleepy Sally on his hip.

We all stood around the kitchen for about five minutes before finally Pete led our teary eyed mother down the stairs. We all crowded into the hall to gather coats and umbrellas before heading out and piling into cars, the ride to the funeral home tense and silent.

Once we arrived, the home director led us up to the casket. There were mumbles of "He looks so good… So peaceful…" from everyone, but to me, he didn't look like my daddy. His face looked fallen back, sunken in, and he was so pale, his expression so solemn. I'm really not sure who, but it took three of my brothers to keep me from crumpling to the floor. They practically carried my to the other end of the room and sat me in a chair with a box of tissues, taking turns trying to soothe me.

Eventually my tears dried up and I took Sally out into the lobby to play until time for the service. Even then I sat in the back where I couldn't see into the casket. During the service it began to rain and as the preacher said his last words, the rain was the only sound to break the sad silence. Afterwards we all climbed silently back into the cars and drove toward the cemetery.

Pete held the umbrella over me as we made our way over the soggy grass to the plot. "You know you don't have to sing."

I sighed, steeling myself and looking straight ahead. "Yes I do. It's what he would've wanted."

We watched silently as they placed the casket down on the lowering thing and then all eyes fell on me. I stepped up in front of the crowd, taking a deep breath and beginning _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_. Though I'd managed to keep from crying until then, the words of the song cut straight through me and the tears started falling. My voice cracked on the last note of "goodbye," forcing me to cut off early. I hung my head silently and stepped away, allowing the director to lower the casket.

I watched in despair as Greg and Charlie began to shovel the dirt back into the hole atop Daddy. As if it knew, the wind picked up, causing the rain to pelt my face and making any umbrella useless. It may've been August, but I felt so cold in that moment. A sudden hand of my back made me jump and whirl around, hell bent on protecting myself.

I blinked and stared blankly at Lucas. What is he doing here? He didn't know. Unless Sara told him, but she even didn't know the details. How did he? He smiled apologetically, though his eyes were sad. I threw my arms around his waist and cried into his shirt, thanking God for whatever miracle brought him to me. It may've been somewhat wrong, but at that moment I needed him more than anything.

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back and rocking gently in an attempt to calm me. I looked up at him and around at everyone else. No one seemed to notice he'd even arrived, all wrapped up in their own grief. By now it was only my family left, waiting for the boys to finish their labor. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made our way back to the cars and headed home.

While everyone went to their respective parts of the house to change, I just sat on the couch, dripping wet and in a surreal daze, staring out the window. I felt the couch sink beside me as someone sat down, and was pulled into a shoulder. The sense of comfort and safety that settled over me told me who it was and I closed my eyes.

"You should go dry off before you get sick."

"So should you…" I mumbled without opening my eyes.

"I don't get sick."

"So?"

He stood and pulled me up with him. "Go upstairs and change. I'll get my stuff and be up in a minute."

I sighed and nodded, then trudged up the stairs to my room. I stripped off my wet dress and pulled on a pair of old jeans and an oversized t-shirt that wasn't really mine. I laid across my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I heard him walk in and change, but didn't look at him until he sat on the edge of the bed. I pushed myself up to lay on the pillows so he could lay beside me.

"You aren't mad at me, are you? I'm sorry I didn't call. Everything was so crazy and I was really out of it and I'm sorry. I lo…lost the number, but I wanted to call. I'm sorry for worrying you."

He only stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "You know… I went through four packs of cigarettes because of you…"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side, confused, and he turned onto his side and pulled me into his chest, letting me know I was forgiven. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Staying with me…"

The room fell into silence for a few minutes, the only sound the rain and our breathing. Finally I looked up at him and he was sound asleep. A weak smile touched my lips, but fell away as I felt the exhaustion wash over me, too. I heard my brother come to the door and knock, but couldn't find the energy to answer. He opened the door.

"Hey Willa? Nevermind…"

The first thing I noticed when I began to wake up was the absolute silence of everything. The rain had stopped and the house was peaceful. The second thing I noticed was the light tingly sensation traveling up my arm from my hand. I smiled to myself and gently squeezed his hand.

"Awake already?"

I looked up at him. "Why? Would you prefer me to stay asleep?"

"Nope."

I laid my head back against his shoulder and sighed. "Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"I…Nevermind…" I shook my head, trying to dismiss the fact that I'd said anything.

"What?"

I shook my head again. "Nevermind. I forgot what I was going to say…"

"Okay then."

I buried my face in the pillows so he wouldn't see my frustrated blush and growled softly at my self. I'm such a wimp. Suddenly he poked me in the side and I jumped, almost falling off the small bed.

"Don't growl at me," he mock scolded while laughing.

I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. "Not you… Me." I peeked up at him through my fingers.

"I know." He sighed and pursed his lips in thought, and I recognized it as something he picked up from me. The thought made me smile. "I guess meeting your family's gonna be kinda awkward, since I showed un uninvited."

Thank you subject change! I shook my head and squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine. The circumstanced don't exactly call for propriety…"

"Let's just hope they don't hate me."

"They couldn't possibly hate you."

He laughed. "Don't be so sure."

"Why?" I tilted my head and looked up at him quizzically.

"I'm not very likeable…"

"Says you…"

"Well, before you, I didn't have any friends."

"Yeah you did. I know you did."

"Thor doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes. "Well what about that one guy…" He looked away nervously so I stopped.

"He was more of an…associate…"

"Ooookay… Well what about-"

"Just drop it, okay? No friends."

"Jeez… Fine, Mr. Pushy. But anyway, if you wanna have friends, you have to let people like you."

"Do you like me?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course I do. But then again, I'm obligated…" The look of shock on his face was priceless and I burst out laughing. "I was kidding!"

He frowned at me and mock pouted, turning away. "My loneliness and social disfunction is not funny."

"Okay. It's not funny."

He turned back to me and grinned. "Good." I sighed and nodded, lowering my gaze as my laughter faded. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked softly without looking up.

"You smile for one minute and then you back to not smiling," his tone equally as soft.

He kissed my forehead lightly and I tensed at the suddenness of the gesture, then immediately berating myself for letting something so small upset me. "You keep making me forget, but then I remember…"

"Then stop remembering," he whispered against my hair.

"I can't…" I buried my face in his shoulder.

He pulled me tight against him and gently played with my hair. "I'm sorry I upset you."

I bit my lip and shook my head against him. "You didn't. It's not your fault. Bad things just seem to gravitate toward me anymore…"

"At least since you met me…"

I looked up at him, ignoring my tear filled eyes. "No. These things would've happened no matter what. It's because of you that I've held on this long…"

"Really?"

The hope in his voice both tugged at my heart and made me sick. How can I keep forcing him to suffer with me when he's suffered so much already? I swallowed the lump in my throat, but couldn't make my voice work, so I nodded and hoped it was enough. I let go of his hand and reached up to brush my fingers across the side of his face gently. He laid his hand over mine and reached up with the other to wipe my tears away. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"What is there to be sorry for?" I whispered.

"Everything that has happened to you this week…"

I sighed and looked up at him. "It's okay. I told you it's not your fault."

"I know, but still… I hate seeing you like this."

I sighed and looked away. "I know. I'm sorry… But thank you."

"It's okay…" He sighed, sounding resigned.

I looked up at him "I mean it."

"So do I."

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. "I…I…I don't know what… Maybe we should go downstairs now…"

"Maybe in a minute."

I sighed and closed my eyes as he started playing with my hair, soothing me. I head him sigh as he pressed his face into my hair.

"We sigh a lot."

I looked up at him blankly and burst out laughing. "That was about the most random thing to say ever."

"I had to make you laugh," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Well you succeeded." I bit my lip to try and lessen my giggles.

He stretched, still smiling. "Think we should go now?"

"Probably…" I sat up and combed my fingers through my hair as my smile began to fade.

"Here comes the fun part."

I put on the best fake smile I could before turning toward him. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

He stooped down by the bed to fish a t-shirt out of his suitcase. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my brush. I worked the tangles out of my hair as I watched him bounce on the bed in the mirror, the old springs creaking obscenely.

"You seem a bit anxious." I laid my brush back down in the process of turning and accidentally knocked down an old play bill. Before I could pick it up he'd already snatched it and was thumbing through it on the bed.

I sat beside him and looked over at it. 'The Majestic Theatre presents Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_, January 9, 1988.' He flipped to the cast pages and located his picture.

"I looked like such a dork with my hair slicked back."

"Yeah you did. But in a way, it was kinda sexy, too…" I reached over to push his hair back when I noticed something else. "Understudy?"

He shrugged indignantly. "Well yeah. Because everybody _loves_ Michael Crawford. Unless he gets laryngitis the day before the show opens."

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I guess it's a good thing I went to opening night, then…" He looked at me questioningly, so I continued. "My dad promised to take me to a Broadway show for my birthday, but at the time we didn't have the money. By January, though, we did, and this is what I wanted to see. Afterwards, though, I was obsessed with it. Singing the songs and dancing around the house. I wouldn't answer to anything but 'Christine' for I think two weeks. I was always waiting for my phantom to come take me away. Daddy always said he'd bee too old for me by the time I grew up…"

"I guess he never knew how wrong he was…"

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah… But I guess I wasn't."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly. Though gentle and brief, the action still made me tense and tremble slightly. And his frown as he pulled away told me he knew. I sighed and hung my head, ashamed of myself. He reached over and lightly ruffled my hair, as if to say it was okay, but I grabbed his hand. Quickly, before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned forward and kissed him, forcing myself to linger until he pulled away.

"I guess we better get downstairs."

I opened my eyes to see him stand up and hung my head yet again. Another failure. I looked up when I felt a light tug on my hand. He smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Come on. You lead the way."

I laughed softly and sighed, forcing a small smile as I stood and led him down the stairs.

**A/N2: **Please Review! I would really appreciate it and it would make me super happy. Plus it motivates me to write faster...-wink- Next chapter is less sad and full of backstory. Yay! Now review! lol


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I know it's been a while and it's really short, but I had big issues with it. Most of the back story stuff is new, original content and I couldn't figure out a good place to stop if I tried to make it longer. I'm also entirely displeased with it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I don't want you to have to wait longer and I've run out of patience. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I own nothing. Enjoy.

Chapter 15

Lucas

I gently rubbed her hand with my thumb as she led me down the stairs, trying to get her to relax. It didn't help. She actually seemed to get more tense as we got closer to the living room. As we walked in I knew why.

And chatter there'd been before stopped abruptly and four mischievous pairs of eyes fell on us. She looked at me over her shoulder with an expression of mixed terror and worry. She pulled me toward the couch as her brothers began to whisper together conspiratorially.

"Well of course it has to be serious. She actually brought him home…"

She groaned and dropped her head against my shoulder, hiding her face. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me resignedly. I smiled reassuringly, but she just sighed.

"So who exactly is your new boyfriend, Willa?"

She tensed and we looked toward her brothers who stared back expectantly. She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking my hand. "This is Lucas, and as of this moment I am forbidding any playing of twenty questions."

They all groaned and I looked at her confused. "What's twenty questions?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Okay…" I shook off the thought and looked back to her brothers. "And you are?"

Will sighed and started introducing them, probably not trusting them to do it themselves. "This is Gregory, my little brother, and Peter and Matthew and Charles are all older." Each raised his hand as she indicated to them. "And they're all going to act their ages while we're here."

She stared them down and they all looked extremely guilty. I laughed reminiscently at the sibling antics. "Nice to meet you."

The room fell into relative peace as her brothers went back to fighting over the N 64. Watching made me wish I'd had a brother to bicker with. Maybe then I wouldn't have been such an ass to my sister.

I looked around the familiar room and sighed. I remembered when she first started getting sick. I'd called her a baby and told her to stop complaining. She tried to be tough and stand up to me and didn't tell Mom she was getting sick. If it weren't for my being a dick, she may've survived.

I sighed and shook the thought and looked down at Will, who seemed to be completely ignoring everything and staring out the window. I was about to say something to bring her out of her reverie when her brothers piped up again.

"So, uh, Lucas… What are your intentions for my baby sister?"

I looked over at them, but before I could answer Will had snapped out of it and threw a pillow at the one I suppose had spoken.

"Shut up Charlie."

So it was Charlie… I grinned and pulled Will closed to me. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Will turned and looked at me in shock and smacked my leg, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. She stopped however when her other brothers started paying attention to the exchange. She tensed up and looked at me with genuine fear.

"Umm…" She glanced around frantically, looking for an excuse. "It stopped raining. I wanna go for a walk."

She practically vaulted off the couch, pulling me with her with a death grip on my hand. She practically drug me out the front door and sighed in relief.

"What was that for?"

"No. Just no. You do not know my brothers. You should never give them ammo like that."

"Okay."

She smiled ruefully and started walking through the wet grass, swinging our hands between us. We strolled aimlessly around the side of the house and the familiarity tore at me.

"It feels strange to be back here…"

She looked at my puzzled. "It's just the back yard. Nothing strange about it. Nothing's gonna try to bite you or anything."

I laughed and sighed wistfully. "No. I meant…this place. It's been so long…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…uh…I grew up here."

"No. You couldn't have. This house had been empty for years before my great grandparents bought it and built onto it. It'd originally been-"

"One big room downstairs and two upstairs."

"…yeah… But it'd been empty for almost thirty years. Since around…"

"1875?"

"Oh… But then…" She shook her head. "That's sickeningly ironic."

"Tell me about it."

I pulled her against my side as we continued to silently traverse the yard. She was tense and I knew she wanted to ask me something, but I didn't press her. I didn't take long for her to broach it herself.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Being here…then. With the war and everything."

"Well. I don't really remember. I was four when the war started and it didn't really affect us much here. The closest the fighting came was Philippi and that's still a ways off. We didn't even get word until it was over with. At one point Dad did enlist, though, and in the midst of that Gracie was born. Talk about a surprise when he came home."

"Gracie?"

"My sister."

"Hmm. You never told me her name before."

"Oh. Well Graciella Marie Black was born May 2nd, 1863. Dad wasn't back till January '65 and he wasn't too pleased."

"I bet. Did he accuse your mom of being unfaithful?"

"No. He knew she'd never do anything like that. He was really just mad he hadn't been there. They'd figured they couldn't have any more kids, since I was already six."

"Wow."

"Mmhmm…" By now we'd wandered toward the pond and I stopped, plopping down in the wet grass and pulling her onto my lap. She laughed a little and relaxed against me. "So ask me something else."

"Umm… I don't know. Just tell me anything."

"Well…" I turned around and pointed to a tree about fifty yards behind us. "My first dog is buried under that tree. He died when I was fifteen. Bit by a snake."

"Hmm. My cat's buried there. But I was ten and she got hit by a car."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, smiling dismissively . "It was a long time ago. What else?"

I pointed across the property to the left at a tree with a home made swing hanging from it. "Dad and I made that for Gracie when she was four. I was twelve and so excited to get to help with a big project."

"When I was four I was playing on it and one of the ropes snapped. I broke my right arm."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Six weeks in a cast and two years afraid of that damned thing." She laughed at her sarcasm and fell silent. I didn't have to look to know she was frowning. I looked around for something to distract her again.

"That stable wasn't there, though," I said, pointing across the pond and to the left. "We kept our one horse in the barn."

"That poor horse." She shook her head derisively and we laughed. "Actually, the stable's older than the barn now."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in middle school there was a big thunderstorm and it burned down. We were only lucky it'd been raining all day first or the whole yard would've caught with it."

I hummed a response and we lapsed back into silence. I watched the wisps of fog lift off the surface of the pond as she absently played with my hands in her lap. Suddenly she jumped up and started tugging on my arm.

"Come on. I wanna go for a ride."

"A ride where?"

"In the woods, duh." She pointed up the hill to the right as she started dragging me toward the stable.

"Wait. You mean horses? I haven't ridden a horse in ages…"

"But you have ridden before. So then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well no, but…"

"Relax. It's just like riding a bike. You can't forget."

She pushed open the heavy door and went straight into the third stall, leaving me standing just inside the door a little lost. The building was warm and smelled mostly of hay, but there was definitely the underlying scent of shit that made me wanna run back outside. She poked her head back out of the stall and pointed down the row.

"Two down is Charlie's horse Chip. You can ride him."

I sighed and headed deeper into the structure, stopping to peek in on her. She was smiling sweetly as she nuzzled against the nose of a pretty dark brown mare. She looked happy again and I'd give anything to stay in that moment forever. Unfortunately, she chose that second to turn and look at me and apparently I didn't look too happy because she frowned. I smiled hopefully, but she just brushed past me to grab a saddle.

"Go ahead in and get acquainted and I'll be in in a minute to saddle him."

I sighed and shook my head at her mood change, knowing I'd caused it. I turned and trudged to the stall she'd indicated and opened it to reveal a pale brown horse with dark spots. I walked in and patted his neck lightly and he snuffled at my hair unfamiliarly. I left him to his devices as I waited for Will, hoping he didn't bite me.

Finally she came in and saddled him, then went back to her own horse. I mounted him, holding my breath till I was sure he wouldn't buck me off. My relationship with horses hadn't been so great for the past century of so. Finally I gathered up the reigns and met her at the door.

"Ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"I guess."

She smiled mischievously suddenly. "Then try to keep up." She kicked her horse into a gallop and took off.

I grumbled under my breath and kicked Chip into gear, chasing after. At least it didn't look like he hated me.

I caught up with her and watched her closely as she directed her horse through the trees. She seemed happy again, carefree. This time I made sure to smile with her. Suddenly she veered off the well worn trail and I had to jerk Chip to a stop before I could follow her. When I emerged from the trees, I was awestruck by what I saw.

We'd reached the top of a hill and the edge on which we stood sloped steeply down, leaving an opening that revealed an incredible view of the countryside. There were a few more houses in the scape, but otherwise it was just the same as I remembered.

I'd discovered it one afternoon hunting ginseng the summer before I was changed. Luckily I'd been old enough to be struck by the beauty or it wouldn't have mattered. I decided this place was special and I wasn't going to show it to anyone. I wanted to save it to share with someone just as special. It figures that she'd find it first.

"I found this on a ride a few years ago and couldn't stop coming back. It's so beautiful, so peaceful." I came out of my thoughts and looked over her, and she was looking at me expectantly. "Don't tell me you've been here before, too."

"Okay. I won't."

She rolled her eyes and I tried not to laugh as I edged Chip closer so I could hold her hand. She looked down then back up at me.

"Okay. Tell me." I laughed and launched into the thoughts I'd just been immersed in. By the time I finished she was blushing slightly and smiled sheepishly. "You'd really wanna share it with me?"

"Of course."

I raised our joined hands and kissed the back of hers lightly. She smiled sadly and turned away.

"It'll rain again soon…" she mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Let it."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before the first few drops of rain began to pelt my fact. I released her hand and took back the reigns, letting her lead us back toward the stables as the storm began to rage.

**A/N2:** Please review. Anons are still on and will remain so, so don't be scared. Also, in reading around, I was thinking about my not replying to your reviews and I'd like to know if you'd like me to reply. The only reason I've not been is because I feel dumb for saying "Thank you" a million times to all the "love it"s. I do really appreciate it, but I don't feel the need to be repetative. Just let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry it's so late, but here it is. The long awaited chapter 16. I'm sure there are things that happen in this that you've all been waiting for. I'm not satisfied with it, at all, but I can no longer stand to think about it, so this is what you get. But it is the longers one yet, to try and make up for it. I do not own..._The Twilight Zone_. Or a can of chocolate icing. -grumbles about mothers and diets-

Chapter 16

Will

Avery cantered through the wide open door with no coaxing, as anxious to get out of the rain as I was. I hopped off and wrung the excess water out of my hair as she trotted into her stall. I heard Chip carry in Lucas, but didn't look up.

"Just take him in and I'll be in to unsaddle him in a minute," I said, entering the stall.

"It's okay. I got it."

I shrugged and slowly ran my hand along Avery's neck and shoulder, taking in the musky smell of the stables and trying to make the world outside go away. I unsaddled her and threw it up on its hook, pretending I was still twelve and taking care of her as a pony, but I couldn't even imagine away the dark cloud looming over me. I walked out of the stall and right into Lucas, nearly falling back on my ass, but he caught me.

"Hey. Sorry. Should we head in or wait out the rain?"

"Umm…" I looked between him and the open door warily. "We could run… I'm kinda cold and it doesn't look like it's stopping any time soon."

He nodded and closed the door most of the way before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside, shutting the door behind us. He began to run, and I slid on the wet grass, struggling to keep up with him.

"You're faster than me!" I shouted over the pounding rain.

He stopped short, trying to hear me, but instead I ended up plowing into him, knocking us both to the muddy ground. I squealed as the mud squished against my back where my shirt had ridden up and looked over at him as he pulled his face out of the soggy ground. I burst out laughing, and, after spitting out a mouthful of dirt, he joined me. After a minute we climbed to our feet and bolted toward the house and the back door, still laughing hysterically.

When we finally made it in, the dim kitchen light revealed exactly how dirty we were and we started laughing all over again. His entire front was caked in mud, and my back from my waist to knees. I tried to push my dripping hair out of my face, but only proceeded to get mud in it.

"Oh good heavens! You know you're cleanin' this mess up." I immediately stopped laughing and looked at my mom, standing in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips. Oh crap. Here we go again. "Shoes off on the tile and go get cleaned up. You've missed dinner."

I looked over at Lucas, who looked genuinely scared and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs. Once in the bathroom I shut the door and took a swift kick at the tub. Great! Just great! This is the last thing I need to happen on top of all the other crap. I went to kick it again, but Lucas grabbed me, lifting me off my feet and turning me away.

"Whoa! Chill out. What's wrong?"

"Mom."

"What about her?"

I sighed and frowned at the mirror, leaning over the sink. "When I was eight and my nana died, she spent a week playing super mom. She was crazy strict and distant and… One day we came home from school to find her passed out in the bathroom. Charlie called an ambulance, and they took her to the hospital and pumped her stomach. She'd overdosed. Tylenol and rum. She had to see a shrink for two years."

"And now you think she'll do it again, since your dad died?"

I turned to face him. "I don't think, I know. And it'll be worse this time."

"You don't know that. You're her child. Maybe she just doesn't want you to see her cry. My mom was the same way when Gracie died."

I shook my head bitterly and turned back to the sink. "You don't know my mom."

"Just give her time. Maybe talk to her. She needs someone to lean on."

I sighed and started to wash my hands. "We'll see…" I wet a wash cloth and handed it to him so he could wash his face. "I've gotta wash my hair."

I sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water, stripping off my shirt and sticking my head under the faucet.

"Which one's yours?"

"Which what?"

"Toothbrush."

I looked up at him. "Don't you have your own?"

"Yeah, but it's in the other room."

I sighed and stuck my head back in the water. "It's the green one."

"Thank you."

I pulled back and shut off the water just as I heard him drop the toothbrush back into the holder. I pulled back to wrap my hair in a towel as he gently ran the washcloth over my muddy lower back. "I really hope you rinsed that out first."

"Of course I did." There was a long moment of silence and I wondered what he was thinking. "There. All clean. I'm gonna go change."

"Kay. I'll be in in a minute…"

I stood and looked for a long moment at my reflection and frowned. The bathroom light made me look even paler than I was and I had dark circles under my eyes. I shook my head and reached for the hair dryer, but just as I plugged it in the power went out.

"Oh fantastic…" I trudged into my room scrubbing my hair with the towel.

"Wanna go downstairs?"

I looked up through the curtain of my hair at Lucas standing in front of me. "I still have to change. Go ahead." I sighed and worked my way around the room, lighting some candles. I stripped off my jeans and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank, then flopped onto my bed.

I stared up at the cracked white ceiling and wondered if Lucas had been in this exact same place before. Then I shook the thought away. Of course he hasn't. Nothing that's happening to me ever happened to him. And this probably wasn't his room anyway.

But I owe him so damn much. God I feel guilty. He's been amazing. All month. Wow. Has it really only been that long? And now he has to deal with all my emo shit. It's not fair to him. At all. He deserves to be happy. And I wanna make him that way. But…

I turned onto my side and stared out the window at the rain. The physical pain from the…what happened was gone, but I still couldn't move on. Nick, of all people… I'd misjudged him so much. I knew he was a chauvinistic asshole, but… What kind of monster is he that he's capable of something like this? I feel so betrayed. But at least I don't have to see him again. And he better pray that Lucas never sees him again.

And I can't even begin to think about losing Daddy. I just can't handle any more right now. I should've been here more. For God's sake, I knew he was sick! Why didn't I come home sooner? But there's nothing I can do about it now…

"I need some chocolate," I said aloud to the empty room. I listlessly climbed off the bed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Lucas

I followed the sound of laughter down the stairs to the kitchen where I found her brothers playing poker by candlelight. "Mind if I join?" I asked, pulling out a chair and a cigaarette.

"Sure," said the one I'm pretty sure was Charlie, as he began dealing me a hand. "Grab him a beer Greg."

The youngest of the four leaned back in his chair, precariously balancing on two legs as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. With a bang he fell back down and slid the beer across the table to me. I popped the top and held it up in silent thanks as I pondered my hand.

Two kings, a ten, two, and three. Easy to win with. I handed back the two and three to get two sixes. Even better. I looked around at the four boys as they pondered their hands. Finally one decided he was satisfied and threw a five into the middle of the table, Matt I think. I pulled out my wallet and matched his bet, drawing the attention of them all. I shrugged and they all anted up. Eventually they began to lay their hands down one by one, leaving me for last. There wasn't much to be had. I laid out my winning hand and they all groaned.

A few beers and several hands later it was running the same and they were each beginning to run up a tab. And they were starting to get suspicious.

"You've gotta be reading our minds."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. What's next? Gonna say I'm a vampire?"

"Who's a vampire?" Will asked, coming down the stairs.

"Me," I answered cheekily, but when I saw her face I stopped smiling. She'd been crying. And even though she'd wiped them all away I could still smell the salt on her cheeks and hands. She smiled, though, and I knew not to call her out in front of her brothers.

"And who's winning?"

"Me," I answered again. She ruffled my hair as she walked behind me, but didn't say anything else. I tried to watch as she rummaged around the kitchen but it was hard to do that and pay attention to the cards at the same time. When she laid a spoon on the table in front of me; however, I laid my cards down. I looked up to see her disappear up the stairs and pushed back from the table, dropping my cigarette butt into a beer bottle. "Be right back."

I sprinted up the stairs two at a time and pushed open the half closed door. She sat on the window seat staring out with a spoon in one hand, a can of icing on her lap and her other hand absently moving against the sill. I was about to ask what was wrong when she looked over and raised the can of icing.

"Chocolate?"

"Mmhmm… I figured you'd wanna share."

"You're damned right." I walked over to the window and swatted at her legs. "Scoot."

I sat down beside her and stuck my spoon in the can, pulling out a gob. I looked back just in time to see her shove a pillow against where her hand had been.

"Whazat?" I asked around my spoon.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Lemme see." I put my spoon down and stood up. "Move your butt."

When she didn't move I slid my arms around her and pulled her off the seat. I knelt down and pulled the pillow out to reveal a set of initials carved into the sill.

"Aww. You carved your initials into the sill. How old were you?" She smacked me upside the head and I laughed.

"It's not funny. I was ten." She turned on one foot and flopped onto the other side of the cushion, making a board in the floor creak loudly in the process. She reached over and pulled back the large seat cushion to reveal a second set of initials. "I found these and decided I needed to claim it as my own."

I snorted out a laugh and shook my head. "Really?"

"…..yeahhhh…?"

"Will. What's the other set of initials?"

"You're looking right at them, can't you-"

"Say them out loud."

"L. G. B. Why? Is there… Oh shit."

"Lucas Gabriel Black."

"Okay. Is any more freaky _Twilight Zone _shit gonna happen this week."

"I don't know. Knowing us, probably."

"Great."

I stood up, making the same floorboard squeak, and stooped back down. "Got a knife?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me."

"In the top desk drawer." I jumped up and grabbed the knife, then stooped back down and started prying up the loose plank. "What the hell are you doing?"

Finally I managed to get the board up and reached into the hole it created, rooting around for what I'd hidden over a hundred years ago. Will knelt down beside me, looking terrified.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it in a minute." Finally I pulled out the rag doll and smoothed back its dirt stained yarn hair.

"It was your sisters," she said, reaching out to gingerly touch the old doll. It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"We got into a fight and she swung it at me. I grabbed it and took off, hid it here and never gave it back. I actually forgot about it. And by the time I thought to give it back, I couldn't even make it up the stairs…" I trailed off, the guilt and regret hitting me like a brick wall. I turned away from Will and took a deep breath, trying to get my eyes to stop stinging. I need to be strong for her right now. I've had a decades to wallow in my own grief. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and lay her head on my chest. I draped my arm with the free hand across her shoulders and rubbed her arm lightly. "It's okay. I'm okay."

There was a long moment of silence before either of us said something. "Are you gonna fix my floor?"

I laughed and sighed, the sad tension finally broken. "Yeah. Hop back up onto the seat and I'll fix it."

I laid Gracie's doll up on the seat beside her and fit the panel back into place. I reached over to pick up the knife but it was gone. I looked up, and Will was laying across the seat carving something into the wall.

"What're you doing?"

She jumped, accidentally cutting herself. "Shit."

My nostrils flared at the scent of her blood and I realized just how long it'd been since I'd fed. She got up, heading for the box of tissues on the bedside stand. Without thinking I caught her and grabbed her hand with the wounded finger. I saw the fear flash through her eyes for a second when she realized what I wanted, bringing me back to myself for a second.

I sighed and smoothed her hair. "I won't hurt you. I promise. You can trust me. I just need…" I lost my train of thought as I caught the scent of blood again.

"I understand…"

Slowly, as not to alarm her, I raised her finger to my mouth and licked the blood from the tip. She whimpered and I led her to the bed, sitting beside her and brushing her hair back from her neck. "Shhh… It's okay…"

Her nails bit into my shoulders as my teeth slid into her neck. Her fear was palpable, but I couldn't seem to figure out what exactly she was afraid of. I had never hurt her, this way or any other. Why is she so afraid? I tried to press into her mind, but only came up against more anxiety. She was still trapped in the bubble of what had happened. And beyond that the loss of her father. She's so guilty, so sad. And she doesn't deserve any of it. "No…"

"No what?"

I hadn't even realized I'd stopped drinking, let alone spoken aloud. "It's not your fault."

She tensed and looked down, trying to hide her face from me. I knew she was crying, but I didn't say anything. "I should've been here more," she finally said. "Maybe then none of this would've happened."

"No. There was no way for you to have known. None of what has happened is your fault."

"But it feels like it is."

"I know. But it'll get better. I promise." There was a long silence as she tried to recompose herself before I decided to change the subject. "Come on. Show me what you were doing when you cut yourself."

She sniffled and climbed off the bed, holding my hand to pull me behind her. She sat back down on the window seat and pulled back the edge of the cushion to reveal the knife where she'd dropped it and a plus sign carved between our two sets of initials.

"I know it's kind of childish, but…"

"It's perfect," I cut her off, pulling her against me. "I love it." I pressed a kiss to her hair and took a deep breath. "I love you."

She stiffened in my arms and looked up at me, tears still shining in her eyes. "Really?"

"Would I say it if I didn't? I should've said it sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid, I guess… I don't know why."

"You should never be afraid of me."

"_You _should never be afraid of _me_."

She sighed and looked down, but smiled. "I love you, too."

"Willa?"

"Hmm?"

I lifted her chin and wiped a tear away with my thumb. "Can I kiss you? Is that okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Mmhmm…"

I carefully cupped her face in my hand and leaned down slowly, so I wouldn't scare her. When I finally pressed my lips to hers I felt so good. Like I'd been gone for a year and finally come home. God I missed her. I pulled her against me, but had to hit the brakes when she stiffened.

I pulled back and sighed, letting her go. "I'm sorry."

"No. I… It's my fault."

"No, it's not. You just…need time to heal. I can wait."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"Doesn't matter. Come on. It's bedtime."

I let her go and went to blow out the candles, since I could see better in the dark than she could. I climbed in beside her, not bothering to change.

"Not changing?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Nope?"

"That's a first."

I just shrugged in the dark and pulled her against me. "G'night."

"Mmm… Night. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N2:** Please review, fav, alert, etc. I would and do really appreciate it. And thank you to everyone who waited out my failness to get this chapter, though you probably hate me. Now that I'm back into it I'll hopefully have more soon. I will not abandon this story. Not with 132 pages left in the transcript... Oh! And next chapter we get some resolution. And back to the M rating. -wink wink-


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** A quick update to make all of you love me again. I'm a little sad over no reviews on the last one, but I figure it's because the lewrt didn't go out when I replaced the note with the chapter, so you all have the benefit of the doubt. I do not own a kickass citrus pancake recipe. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Will

_I sighed and smiled as I looked up at Lucas hovering over me. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed me so softly I barely felt it. I propped myself up and kissed him harder, but he pulled away. "Slow, Sweetheart. I don't want you getting scared."_

_I sighed. "But I'm not scared. I won't be. Just please… It's been so long."_

_He smiled and started kissing down my neck. "You want it, don't you?"_

_I gasped as his hand started skimming up my inner thigh under my skirt. "Yesss…" I hissed in response, as he pulled my earlobe between his lips._

_He pulled away and pulled me up, to drag my shirt over my head. I felt more than heard his growl as he pushed me back down and began attacking my neck again. Rather than removing it, he shoved my bra out of the way to gain access to my breasts. I felt him dragging my arms over my head, but paid little attention to it, as his hand had made it's way up my skirt again. It wasn't until I felt the rough cable around my wrist that I realized something was up._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shh…" He pressed a finger to my lips as he grabbed a second cord to secure my other wrist to the opposite bedpost. "It'll be good, I promise."_

"_Lucas, no. _Now_ I'm scared. I don't wanna be tied up. I'm not okay with this. Lucas!"_

_His hand came over my mouth as the terror swept through me. He wouldn't do this. He loves me. He wouldn't… He isn't. I screamed against the hand over my mouth as I realized it was Nick hovering over me, not Lucas. Tears sprung to my eyes as I weakly pulled at my bonds._

"_Don't cry, Baby, I'll make it good."_

I shot bolt upright in the bed and looked around frantically. The room was a dim grey hue in the early morning light. The digital clock on my desk flashed 12:00, but the battery operated clock on the stand ticked down the seconds till five.

"Damn it…" I mumbled, scrubbing at my tear streaked face and taking a few deep breaths.

There was a stirring on the bed beside me and I looked down at a half asleep Lucas looking at me with his head cocked to the side. "Wha's wrong?" he asked through a yawn.

"Nothing. Just…can't sleep."

"Mmkay…" His head hit the pillow and I heard a soft snore. Not a care in the world, huh? I smiled wistfully and climbed out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

The light was still turned on from last night and there was still mud on the floor. I grabbed out encrusted clothes from the floor and took them to the laundry, then set to scrubbing the bathroom floor. Unfortunately it only served as a distraction for so long.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. There were dark bags under my eyes and my skin looked sallow. My eyes were bloodshot, too. I looked like…a vampire. And not a healthy one.

I climbed into the shower, but it only helped so much. My shoulders were a little less tense, my eyes no longer red, but the circles were still there and I was still pale. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out an old bottle of foundation. I applied it liberally to my skin, but it only made me look artificial. I turned on the water, but then turned it off. It'd probably be enough to fool at least my brothers.

I plodded down stairs and looked around. My brothers' mess from last night was still on the table. I quickly boxed the cards and dropped the beer bottles into the recycling, then set the table. I started rummaging through cabinets and pulling out things for breakfast. The next half hour was a flurry of chopping, zesting, and juicing strawberries, lemons, and oranges, reducing simple syrup, and mixing batter. As soon as the first strips of bacon hit the pan I heard shuffling start upstairs, and it suddenly became a race against the clock.

I had approximately five minutes to have at least one stack of pancakes, one platter of hash browns, and a mountain of bacon on the table. And that was only the first wave. Nothing is a better distraction than feeding five hungry men a relatively gourmet breakfast.

First downstairs was Lucas, which surprised me, since he's not an early riser. "I smell bacon…" was the answer I got when I said good morning.

"Gosh, I feel so loved," I grumbled sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. How did you sleep?" He asked, laughing and coming up behind me to kiss my cheek.

I smiled and laughed with him. "Like shit. And keep your hands off the bacon." I reached over and smacked his straying hand with my spatula.

He only shook his hand and reached over again, changing the subject. "Why are you wearing makeup?"

I cringed slightly and smacked his hand again. "I had some extra time this morning." I tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. He started searching through drawers and I tried to ignore him as he pulled out a clean dishrag and wet it in the sink, flipping the last of the pancakes onto the plate and turning toward the table.

"Come here." I had no choice but to stand still while he gently wiped the chalky beige foundation off my face. The more that came off, the deeper his frown became. Finally he dropped the rag into the sink and ran his thumbs along the dark marks under my eyes, the same way I did for him. "Will…"

Luckily I was saved by my brothers stampeding down the stairs. I quickly spun away from Lucas and grabbed the plates of food to put on the table. I sat down and tried to ignore the way he looked at me as I pulled a couple pancakes onto my plate and poured my homemade strawberry mint syrup over them. My brothers immediately dug in and after a minute of being ignored, so did Lucas.

"Oh my god…"

Everyone looked at him for a long moment and I shrugged, dispelling the tension. "He says that the first time he tries anything I make. And often the second time."

Finally he recovered. "These pancakes taste like orange." He looked at me accusingly.

"Yeah. They're the citrus ones I told you about." I grabbed the jar of syrup from the center of the table and placed it in front of him. "Here. Strawberry mint syrup."

He grabbed the jar, pouring nearly half of it onto his plate and started attacking his food again. The kitchen fell silent for a few minutes until Mom came down the stairs. I looked around the table at the occupied chairs. Between Matt's daughter, Sally, and Lucas, there was nowhere for Mom to sit. I grabbed my plate and glass of orange juice and stood up, dropping them on the counter and grabbing another clean plate from the cabinet.

I leaned against the counter and nibbled on my breakfast, my appetite quickly waning, and listened to the full-mouth morning conversation. I didn't have to worry about lunch because the boys were grilling. Jen was bringing the kids this afternoon. Tomorrow we'd have to start catching up the farm work. Greg still had two days off from football practice. The usual. And all the while Lucas didn't take his eyes off of me. His worry only made me feel more guilty.

Finally I just scraped the rest of my breakfast into the trash, dumped my dishes into the sink and headed out the back door. I was half way to the stable when I heard the screen door slam again and Lucas call to me.

"Will wait!"

I took off running, shoving the heavy door open and going into the first stall. On the straw covered floor lay Duchess, Daddy's horse. I knew she'd be needing extra attention for a couple days and figured today we could be depressed together. I plopped down onto the floor, my back to the door, and ran my fingers through her mane. She snorted softly and laid her head in my lap.

I winced when I heard the door creak open behind me. There was a long moment of silence before he said anything. "If I… Will I… I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

I shook my head, tears spilling. "You didn't do anything. It's all me."

He sat down beside me and pulled me into his shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I just… I can't… I'm not me…" I closed my eyes and sniffled.

"Of course you are. You're Will and you're perfect."

I jerked away from him and frowned. "Like hell I am! I'm…a fucking zombie! I can hardly let you touch me without having a conniption fit. I can't sleep for nightmares. I just lost my father and I can't even grieve properly because I'm so fucked up. I've already lost part of my family, I'm gonna lose my job, and then… I'm probably gonna lose you."

I hung my head and stared down at Duchess, waiting for him to yell or just flat out leave. He doesn't have to deal with my fucked up-ness. Instead he grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap and forcing Duchess to move, and cradled me against his chest.

"You're not gonna lose your job. Or your family. At least for a long time, anyway. And you're sure as hell not gonna lose me. Ever. I love you, Will. And I always will. Nothing is going to take me from you."

"No. Nothing will take you. You'll leave on your own. You'll get fed up with my emo bullshit and go looking for someone better. Someone who can…please you. Not damaged goods."

"You are not damaged goods. And you sure as hell can please me. Better than anyone. And even if we aren't having sex, you still make me happy. I don't, and won't, want anyone else."

"But we were happier before…"

"And we'll be happy again. Just not right now."

There was a long moment of silence as I tried to gather my courage. "But I wanna be happy now." I stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up with me and out of the stall.

"Will?"

"Come with me." I pulled him down to the end of the row and into an unused cubicle. I sat down on the pile of straw in the corner and pulled him down with me. I leaned over to kiss him, but he stopped me.

"Will, no. I'm not gonna do anything that'll scare you. You don't have to do this just for me. I can wait."

"But you shouldn't have to." I took a deep breath and sighed. "And I don't want to."

He shook his head, looking away. "You're just saying that."

"No. really. I miss you…"

"But I'm right here."

"But you're still so far away."

"Will…" he protested weakly

"We don't connect like we used to. I miss that. I want it back, you back. Please Lucas."

"Will…" more of a whine this time.

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his. My body tingled, in both memory and anticipation. I was terrified of what I was about to do, that he'd not want me, or that it'd hurt. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Please help me."

He leaned forward and kissed me, just like I wanted. He pushed me back into the hay and hovered over me on his knees. The kiss was needy and desperate and made my whole body feel warm. My mind was torn between the pleasure I could remember and the pain I feared as I felt the telling twinge in my lower stomach.

He lowered his weight onto me and trailed kisses to my neck as he slowly slid his hands up the back of my shirt and I could feel that he was already hard. He nimbly unhooked my bra with one hand and slid the other one around to tug my bra out of the way. I whimpered, remembering the rough treatment Nick had given me. I felt my heartbeat quicken as his hand closed over my chest.

He pulled away from my neck and leaned close to my ear. "I can hear your heart beating. Calm down. Don't be afraid of me. I love you."

I opened my eyes, which I hadn't even realized were shut, and looked up at him as he gently ran him thumb over my nipple, causing it to pebble and me to gasp. "I love you, too."

"Good girl."

He leaned down and kissed me again before pulling away to lift my shirt over my head. He tossed my bra away and laid me back down, peppering my collar bone and shoulders with kisses. Slowly he trailed down and finally took a nipple into his mouth, making me jump slightly. I fisted my hands into his black t-shirt as he switched sides and began sliding a free hand down my side.

I tugged his shirt out from where it was tucked into his jeans, and pulled it most of the way up his back. He drew back and yanked it off unceremoniously, before returning to my chest. I slowly drew my hands down his back and across his shoulders, absently tracing patterns on his skin with my fingertips.

He shivered and pulled back again to look as me as he cupped the back of my knee and lifted my leg up alongside his hips. Without warning he ground his denim clad cock into me. My moan came unbidden, and so did the sharp twinge in my abdomen, a ghost pain of what was. He must've seen the hurt in my face because he immediately moved away.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine, just… Please don't stop."

"Are you sure? We can stop at any time. Just say the word and I'll stop."

"No. Please."

He nodded, somewhat solemnly, and kissed my forehead, then my nose, before reaching down to unbutton my jeans. I wiggled my hips to help him pull them down and reached for the button on his as he climbed back over me, but he grabbed my hand.

"No. Just let me make you feel good."

I frowned, but nodded. This wasn't supposed to just be about me. He smiled and pulled my underwear off with no preamble. I bit my lip nervously as his eyes hungrily roamed my body, until they met mine and softened. He reached up and pulled my lip from between my teeth with his thumb and kissed me softly.

"Relax. Just breathe and let me touch you."

At that moment he gently parted my folds with two fingers. He teased around my entrance with his fingertips, but didn't make any move to enter me, for which I was grateful. The erratic teasing and light touches caused my muscles to clench spasmodically. Without thinking I lifted my hips toward his hand, silently asking for more, but he only pulled his hand away, making me whimper.

"Uh uh. Slow, Sweetheart. I don't want you getting scared."

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard, turning my head away, but then he touched my clit lightly with his thumb and I gasped, turning back and closing my eyes. He laughed softly and began rubbing soft, slow circles into it, making me moan and whine.

"Does that feel good, Baby?"

"Mmm… More."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" I growled in frustration, looking up at him through narrowed eyes. He laughed and slowly slid one finger into me, lowering his mouth to my neck again.. I squirmed and sighed, letting my head fall to the side. "More."

"Relax," he mumbled against my skin. "Just feel." As he said that he curled his finger inside me, hitting my g-spot and making me moan. "See?"

"No," I grumbled, lifting my hips against his hand again. He kept rubbing my clit as he began sliding his finger back and forth inside me, so slowly it was nearly more painful than pleasurable. He'd also begun grinding against my thigh in time with his fingers. "Lucas…"

"Hmm?"

"I can't….ugh…"

"Can't what?" He drew back to look down at me.

I sighed agrivatedly. "I can't cum like this."

I saw something flash in his eyes and he swallowed. "Why not?"

"You're being too gentle. Please. I need more. I need you.

He swallowed again. "Will… Are you sure?" I reached down and unbuttoned and zipped his pants, reaching in and freeing him from his restraints. He groaned and closed his eyes, thrusting his hips into my hand. He mumbled warningly, "Will…"

"Please Lucas. Fuck me."

He leaned down and kissed me roughly, and I wondered just what I had done, as he lifted my hips and lined himself up with my entrance. He entered me swiftly, making me groan from both the pleasure and the stab of pain that ghosted through again. He began to piston his hips at a moderate pace, his eyes closed and his face the image of ecstasy, but I felt strangely detached.

Yes, if felt absolutely wonderful, but my mind continued to rationalize every little nuance between now and then. There was no pain, I was not bound, this was Lucas, I loved him and he loved me. Then he opened his eyes and drew me in, and I felt us connect, just like always. Just like I needed. My eyes slid closed and I could feel his pleasure along with my own, and his love.

I began to move my hips with his as he gained speed and force, my fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled him into a kiss. He groaned into my mouth and lifted my legs around his waist. "Fuck, Will… I missed you."

"Hmm… Lucas…"

I could feel myself getting close now, and was nearing despair. I needed it. Release. The one major defining difference. I gripped him closer to me and thrust my hips up faster. I'm sure he felt my desperateness because he leaned back to look at me and reached down to rub my clit with his thumb again. I whined in near anguish and he attached his mouth to my neck. I was so close I could taste it. Suddenly I felt the slightest prick of his teeth and found it. I gasped, with the unwilling intent to scream in pleasure, but instead it only came out as a strangled croak as I blacked out.

**A/N2: ** Please review, fav, alert, etc. I'll love you forever. And I promise I'm not gonna go on another unannounced hiatus any time soon. I'm way too into it now. Next chapter: skinny dipping!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I know, it's taken forever. I've been distracted. For that I'm sorry. I'll warn you now, it may be a while on the next one, too. It's slow and you know how I have trouble writing those. But it does contain soething that you've all probably been waiting for for a long time. -hint hint- anyway, I do not own the soulmate principle in any and all of its forms. It is the sole property of the fabulous L.J. Smit who needs to get _Strange Fate_ published ASAP. Now, onto the chapter!

Chapter 18

Lucas

I used the little strength left in my wobbly arms to push myself off Will, choking for air as I flopped onto the chaff beside her. It'd been so long. And we'd both needed that. After a minute of catching my breath, I looked over at her. Her eyes were closed, with her brow furrowed and lips slightly parted in that gorgeous expression of ecstasy only she gets. I reached out and smoothed the wrinkle on her forehead with my thumb but she didn't rouse. I reached over and nudged her shoulder with the same result.

"Will?" Her breathing was deep and even and her heartbeat steady, if not a little fast. I sat up, pulling her onto my lap, and shook her again. "Will wake up. Please?" I sighed and tried not to panic, shoving my fingers back through my hair. "Damn it, Willamina, wake up!"

It was maybe another minute before she gasped and jerked in my arms, her eyes fluttering open. "What the… Wow…"

"Oh thank God!" I clutched her to my chest in relief. "Are you okay?" I held her at arms length to examine her.

She looked a little shaken, but laughed. "I… I think so. That…wow. That's never happened before…"

"What was it?"

"I've read about it, but that was just… Whoa…"

"Will, you fainted." It amazed me how calmly she was taking it.

"Yeah. It's… It's okay. It's like a sensory overload thing. I'm fine, though. I promise."

I sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She smiled and nodded. "More than okay, I think."

I couldn't help but smile with her. "Ditto…" She turned on my lap, leaning back against my chest and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her head.

"Thank you."

I smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "Anytime."

She turned again and tilted her head back to kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck. It was so easy now that she wasn't fighting it. And there was no wall of fear to keep me from hearing the '_I love you…'_ she whispered into my mind.

_I love you too…_

She sighed and nuzzled into the crook of my neck as I held her against me. We stayed like that for a long moment before she moved her arm and threw a handful of straw at the opposite wall. "Chocolate Chip, go away."

I pulled back to look at her, trying not to laugh just yet. "Chocolate Chip?"

"Yeah, Chocolate Chip. You rode him; did you not notice that he looks like a giant cookie?"

I turned to look over my shoulder at the horse with its head stuck over the dividing wall and burst out laughing. Not only was she right, but he had probably just watched us have sex, too. After a few seconds, I managed to catch my breath and stop laughing.

"We should probably go back. They probably think we killed each other."

"I doubt it. But they probably think we were doing exactly what we were doing."

"Great." I let her climb off my lap and start grabbing her clothes as I put myself back into my pants properly and grabbed my shirt. I looked over at her with her jeans and bra back on, holding her shirt and pulling bits of hay out of her hair. I slid into my shirt and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "So what'll we tell them?"

"Nothing."

"Will they take that?"

"They'll have to."

"Mmkay. Put your shirt on and let's go. It's stinks in here."

"No it doesn't," she said pulling on her shirt and flipping her hair out of the collar. "I think it smells…comforting…"

"You don't smell everything I smell, either."

"Point taken." She grabbed my hand and started toward the door.

I sighed in relief as we emerged from the stables, extremely thankful for the fresh air. Last night's rainstorm had taken away the humidity, leaving the day mild and refreshing with a cool breeze that picked up every few minutes. The ground was soft and you could see the scars in the grass from where we'd fallen. I laughed at the memory and she looked at me questioningly. I nodded toward the muddy gashes in the grass and she laughed, too.

She sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder as we neared the porch. "That was completely amazing, by the way…"

"Why thank you. You weren't too bad, yourself. You should beg for me to fuck you more often."

She laughed and bumped her hip into mine. "I don't see that happening any time soon. Or ever, for that matter."

"Aww… But it was so hot."

"Ah shit."

I balked at her blatant reply. "What?" I asked confused.

She pointed to the counter and the sink full of dishes. "Oh. I'll help."

She shook her head and sighed. "No. Go have fun with my brothers. I can do it."

"It's fine."

She turned to me and laid her hands on my chest, suddenly turning very serious. "You don't have to help. I don't need your help." Then she sighed. "But if you really want to, I won't tell you no."

I grabbed her hands and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll help."

She smiled and nodded, turning toward the mess. "Then I guess you can wash, and I'll dry and put away, since you don't know where anything goes."

"That's fine." I walked over and began filling the sink with soapy water. She stacked the dishes on the counter for me and pulled a dishtowel out of the drawer.

Forty minutes later, she placed the last plate into the cabinet and sighed, leaning against the counter as I let out the dishwater. "So what now?"

"I feel like swimming."

She gave me a withering look. "You just spent twenty minutes elbow deep in water… Do you really wanna go swimming?"

"Yes. I do."

She sighed and shook her head, pushing off the counter. "Fine… Let me run upstairs real quick."

"What for?"

"A towel and a suit."

"You don't need a bathing suit."

She rolled her eyes. "Lucas, that pond is gross."

"So? You can take a shower later."

"I still need a towel."

"Just come on." I grabbed her hands and pulled her toward the door.

"Lucas…" she whined.

"Will…" I mocked in the same tone.

"Ugh. Fine." I smiled down at her and swung out hands between us as I led her out the door. "What made you wanna go swimming, anyway?"

I shrugged and grinned. "Maybe I just wanted to see you naked again…"

"You just had to ask. I do need a shower again."

"But swimming is more fun."

She sighed and shook her head. "You are such a dork…"

"Yes, but I'm your dork."

"Yup. But I love you anyway."

"I love you too."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, then laughed. "You make me feel so short."

I patted her head mockingly and grinned. "And you make me feel special."

"You are special." I looked at her incredulously and she rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You're special to me."

I smiled and ruffled her hair again. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

By now we'd reached the edge of the pond and I pulled her around against me. "How welcome am I exactly?" I whispered suggestively against her ear.

She shoved me away suddenly, causing me to fall on my ass in the grass, and laughed. "That depends on where you want to be welcome…"

She unbuttoned her jeans and bent at the waist to push them down, wagging her butt at me. I jumped back to my feet with the intent to tackle her, but she danced out of the way and I fell headlong into the pond, still fully clothed. I came up sputtering to find her rolling in the grass, clutching her sides and howling in laughter. I grabbed her by the ankle and drug her in with me. Though her jeans were already off, she was still in her t-shirt and underwear.

I held her under water for a long moment before surfacing. I looked around but didn't see her and wondered if I'd surprised her and she'd ended up with a lungful of water. I took a deep breath to go back down when suddenly I was shoved under from behind. This time when I came up she was on the grass again, smirking and trying to stop laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," I grumbled, pulling myself out of the water. I pulled my waterlogged shirt away from my skin a couple times before giving up and yanking it over my head.

She came over behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and nuzzling into the back of my neck. "You're the one who wanted to go swimming."

"Yeah, but I didn't plan on getting my clothes wet."

"Then take them off."

She pulled away so I could stand up and peel off my wet jeans, but stayed behind me while I undressed. Even when I tried to turn and look at her, she just moved around. When I'd finally gotten out of my wet clothes, there was a large splash as she jumped in. "You're tryin' to hide from me, aren't you?"

I don't know if she heard me, since she was underwater, but as she slowly surfaced she was smirking and looking like some kind of water nymph. "Who's hiding?"

I slid into the water, this time without the clothes, and made to grab her, but she would glide just out of my reach every time. "Oh, come on…"

"You come on. Work for it."

"Oh I'll work for it…" I dropped down under the water and, before she realized what I was doing, grabbed her legs, lifting her out of the water as I surfaced. She shrieked, making me flinch, and threw her arms across her chest, shivering as the breeze brushed her wet skin.

"Put me down! I'm cold!"

"As you wish." I laughed as I threw her into the air, and she splashed back into the water, screaming as she fell.

She resurfaced with a desperate gasp and splashed me, pushing her hair out of her face. "You asshole!"

"Yeah, yeah…" She moved to get out of the water, but I grabbed her hand, pulling her against me. "Come here. I'm sorry. But it serves you right, playing hard to get…" She glared at me for a moment longer before sighing and resting her head on my shoulder. "Tired?"

"Mmhmm… Between not sleeping last night and all that…activity this morning, I'm wiped."

"Don't fall asleep in the water. We'll drown."

She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. "You wouldn't let me drown."

I shrugged noncommittally. "Eh… Probably not." I ran my hands down her back and over her ass to lift her legs around me. "I need you too damn bad."

"I can tell," the smile evident in her voice.

"And this water's really cold, so it must be even worse than we thought," I continued in a serious tone.

"Something will definitely have to be done." She pulled back to look at me and nodded, keeping up the charade.

"What do you suggest as treatment?"

"Hmm… I would suggest long hours of vigorous sex with your soulmate, both preceded and followed by a long, hot, bubble bath together and a nap."

"Sex in the bath, too?"

"No."

"Damn."

She laughed, ruining the whole scene, and then kissed me, ruining my train of thought all together. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to me as I deepened the kiss, running the tip of my tongue along her lower lip. She immediately opened to me and her tongue darted out to dance with mine.

Whether she was aware of it or not, she started slowly grinding her hips against me. The movements were slight, but enough to drive me insane. I managed to break away from her mouth to warn her against where this was headed, but before I could get the words out she had started nibbling on my neck at that spot only she can find, and I forgot what I was going to say.

She bit down harder on my throat, tugging at the skin lightly with her teeth and causing me to groan. She giggled against my skin and did it again. My hands reflexively gripped her thighs tighter as I pulled her more firmly against me, drawing out that little gasp and moan of hers that makes my stomach clench.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on," I managed with a ragged breath.

"Mmhmm…" she hummed against my neck and bit me again. I had to bite my tongue to keep some part of my brain functioning.

"Will…" I choked out warningly.

"Hmm? You need something?"

"You gotta stop."

She stilled and pulled back to look at me dubiously, probably because the predatory growl rumbling through my chest told her the exact opposite of what my words did.

"Why should we stop?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Pond…"

"Oh. Eww. Okay."

She let go and used me as leverage to send herself halfway across the water. I closed my eyes to collect myself for a minute, then looked up to see her out on the grass again. I climbed out as well and plopped down beside her. She was laying back with one arm spread out to her side and the other across her eyes, with her wet hair fanned out behind her head and shoulders and one knee slightly bent, exaggerating the length of her legs. The sun glistened off her wet skin and I watched mesmerized as droplets rolled down the swell of her breasts as she breathed, her nipples pebbled from the water and cool breeze, which also carried the scent of her arousal to me. It took everything I had not to ravish her right there, since I could hear her brothers chattering as they set up for lunch on the back porch.

She chose that moment to look over at me and question the look on my face and my open staring. "What?" she asked obliviously. She had no idea the effect she had on me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled. "You are absolutely stunning."

She smiled sheepishly and turned away, blushing slightly. I moved to hover over her, drawing on all me self restraint as I turned her head back to make her look at me. "I love you."

She smiled, but still looked shy. "Love you too…" She turned away again, but I let her. I lowered my head to rest against her collarbone and felt her lay her hand against the back of my head. We stayed like that for several long moments before she spoke, "You should've let me bring a towel."

I laughed and drew back to look at her. "But then you would've wanted to get a bathing suit, too."

"And how long would you have left it on me?"

"Touché. But our clothes are wet, anyway."

"Yeah, but that wasn't planned."

"Oh well." I climbed off of her and to my feet, then reached down to pull her up. "Let's get dressed." I let her be while she dressed so I could concentrate on fighting on my soaked clothes. "We should just go in naked. We have to change, anyway."

"But there's no way we'd get past my brothers."

"Good point." Instead of putting it on, I just threw my wet shirt over my shoulder and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"So?"

She let go of me hand and moved around behind me and put her hands on my shoulders to jump up onto my back. I hooked my arms under her legs and jumped to shift her up higher. She leaned forward and kissed my jaw before starting to tease my neck again.

"You've really gotta stop that. You're gonna get yourself in trouble."

"Aww… Are you gonna punish me?"

"Maybe I just might, you little tease."

"Oh, if you think I'm a tease now, just wait till later."

"Ooh… What're you gonna do to me?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh, please. There is nothing you could do that can surprise me."

"How so?"

"I've had over a hundred years' experience. I've seen it all."

"But you know… In retrospect, I'm older that you. I could know different things."

"Hon, I'm a hundred and forty."

"Yeah. And you still blush when I give you a blow job."

I felt myself blushing right then and rolled my eyes. "Well, that's not something a proper lady should do."

"And since when am I a proper lady?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't get me smacked, so I just snapped it back shut.

"That's what I thought. And how is it any different from you going down on me, huh? Is it something a proper gentleman should do?"

"It is different. A man, gentleman or no, should make sure his partner find's pleasure in the sex act, be it through intercourse or other means."

She scoffed and I felt her shake her head. "You're so archaic…" I turned and looked at her over my shoulder and she smiled. "Not that I don't appreciate it. I love what you do to me, no matter which part you do it with."

I nodded, not knowing whether to rebut and clarify my point, or compliment her back. I was saved however by the smell of barbeque as we reached the back porch where her brothers were working on lunch.

"What's cookin'?" she asked over my shoulder.

"Li'l bit-a everythin'. We're not feedin' those kids anything messy," Charlie answered, poking at a hotdog with his tongs.

Suddenly she stiffened and gasped. "That means Jen's here!"

She was off my back and sprinting into the house before anything more could be said.

**A/N2:** Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Late, but hard to write. You know how I am with the slow ones… Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and waited; I lurve you. And this one's special, just for Sammy, she'll know why. (; Business at the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Will

I ran up the stairs, stripping off my wet clothes as I went, leaving a trail. I pulled on clean underwear and the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I could find, not even bothering with a bra. I rushed back out the door and nearly plowed into Lucas, who was picking up my clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs." I nearly shouted and slipped past him.

"Where's the fire?"

I didn't answer as I swung myself around the banister at the bottom of the steps and into the living room to scoop up my little niece, Samantha. My nephew, Jonathan, attached himself to my leg as I looked over at their mother and smiled absently. I bent down to pick up Jon with my other arm and had to struggle to keep my balance as I righted myself.

"My gosh, you're gettin' heavy. What have you been eating?" I asked teasingly, rubbing my nose against his and making him giggle. "Rocks? Have you been eating rocks? Haven't I told you not to do that?"

"Oh my…"

I turned around to see Lucas coming into the room, dry and hesitant.

"What?"

"I'm not used to this many kids. One's one thing, but four…"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, it'll be fine. They're all well behaved. This is Jon," I nodded to my right, but one look at Lucas and he was burying his face in my shoulder. "He's four and very shy." Sam wriggled out of my arms and ran to Lucas, tugging on his shirt and wanting up. "And this little butterfly is Sammy."

She turned toward me and put her hands on her tiny hips. "I'm no a bubberfwy. I'm a peaw!"

"A pear?" I gasped in mock shock. "Since when? I thought you were my butterfly."

"Weww I decided I wanna be a peaw i'stead, 'cause they're 'ummy an' gween. And bubberfwies are too hawd to catch." She stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Well then, I guess you're my yummy little pear now…"

She smiled and shrugged. "Otay," she said brightly.

I turned and indicated the couch, moving on in my introductions. "And this is Jenna, Charlie's fiancée, and their son Tommy, who'll probably be asleep in two minutes."

Jen smiled knowingly and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Hi."

"Hello, I'm Lucas," he said holding out his hand and leaning over Sammy's head. She was still jumping, seeking attention, and Jon was squirming to get away. I set him down, letting him run to his mother, and leaned down to pick up Sam.

"I don't think he want's to hold you right now, Hon."

Lucas crossed the distance between up and held his arms out. "Sure I do."

"You sure?" Sam strained to reach for him, almost making me drop her before he had a hold of her. He nodded, smiling sweetly as he began to acquaint himself with her.

I could feel the goofy smile on my face at watching him interact with her. He must've been an awesome brother. And he'd make an amazing dad… My smile turned sad as I remembered what he'd told me, not long before all hell broke loose.

"_Oh shit."_

"_What?" He sat on the couch beside me and looked at me with a raised brow._

"_All this time… We haven't been using anything." I dropped my head into my hands and groaned._

"_Using anything?"_

"_Protection."_

"_Oh. Don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly._

"_Don't… Don't worry about it?" I turned to looked at him. "Lucas, I could be-"_

"_No, you couldn't."_

"_How do you know that? I've-"_

"_Remember when I told you about the Night World? That there are two kinds of vampires?" I nodded, not knowing quite what he was getting at. "Those born and those created. Those born can, naturally, reproduce, but those created can not."_

_I nodded slowly. "And you were created." He nodded, and I sighed in relief, leaning back into the couch. Then I frowned. "But that means…"_

"_I can't have kids. Ever. Now or in the future." I bit my lip and felt tears sting my eyes. He scooted closer to me and pulled me into his shoulder, and I buried my face in his shirt. "I know. You wanted kids eventually, to be a mom. We'll figure something out. Maybe adopt."_

_I nodded and sniffled. "Okay… Okay."_

"Ah. So that's it then."

I turned and looked at Jen, who was smiling like the cat who caught the canary. "What?"

"Charlie said you were acting weird. You're soulmates."

I tensed and looked at Lucas for a clue to what to do. He just smiled and held her gaze. "And you are?"

"I'm a witch, dear," she answered calmly. She then stood, laying Tommy on the couch, and put her hand on my arm. "That's why I left my husband. Because your brother and I are soulmates."

I frowned in thought, trying to make sense of what'd just happened. "But how did you…?"

"The look on your face is one I know all too well. I see it every day in the mirror."

I smiled and hugged her. "Now I understand why you put up with him." I looked over at Lucas who was watching us, grinning. "You knew?"

He shrugged. "I had a hunch. I just didn't wanna say anything till I knew I was right."

I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him childishly, only to have Sam imitate it. I grabbed her from Lucas and started tickling her. "Don't you stick your tongue out at me, little girl." I dive bombed her onto the couch as she laughed shrilly. Jen quickly scooped up Tommy to keep him from getting caught in the middle. Suddenly I was picked up from behind and dropped onto the couch, myself, Lucas leaning over me and starting to attack my sides.

"See Sam, you have to tickle back," he said, tickling me mercilessly.

I squealed and grabbed at his hands as Sam started tickling me, too. "Quit!" I cried in pain as tears sprung to my eyes and my lungs burned from laughing. My sides ached as I tried desperately to squirm away.

"Beg for it," he said, moving his hands up and down my sides.

"No!" I tried to kick at him, but missed. I flailed, trying to squirm off the couch, anything to get me out of their reach.

"What's all the racket?" Pete asked, walking in from the kitchen. He started laughing at my predicament. "If you were gonna tickle her, you shoulda asked. She's most ticklish under her arms, around her neck, and on her feet."

"Pete, no!" Sam's tiny hands started skittering around my neck and Lucas continues to attack my sides, now reaching up into my armpits as well as down to my waist. Even Jon had climbed onto the couch to tickle my bare feet. I managed to swivel away from Jon, though, otherwise I'd have ended up kicking him and that wouldn't be good. I tried to grab at Lucas's hands again. "Stop it! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Yeah, right. You're helpless. What could you possibly do?"

"I warned you." I drew up me knees and kicked out, this time at the right angle, catching him in the stomach and knocking him onto his ass. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, as I sat up away from Samantha.

"What the hell'd you do that for?"

"This." I raised up the side of my shirt, revealing my red side and the beginning traces of bruises along my ribs.

His eyes immediately became concerned, his pain forgotten, and he scrambled to his feet, coming to sit beside me on the couch. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you." He reached out to hold me, but I just smacked his hands away, standing up. I wanted to be mad, but his guilt was making it hard. Tears of anger burned my eyes and I clenched my fists at my sides. He stood with me, but I kept turned away from him. "Will, I'm sorry." I only shook my head, running up the stairs.

I didn't know why I was so upset. He'd apologized. And he hadn't done it on purpose. I was about to open the door to my bedroom when my eyes caught on the door to Daddy's study at the end of the hall. I tip toed across the landing and carefully opened the door so it didn't creak, and slipped in.

It was just like I remembered. It even still smelled of his cologne. I picked up a picture off the desk of he and I on that trip to New York. My tears returned with a vengeance and my anger flared anew and I flung the picture into the wall, the glass shattering all over the floor. I sank into the chair at the desk with a desperate sob, pounding my fist on the table top.

"Damn it! Why? Why did you have to leave?"

I folded my arms on the desk and laid my head on them while I sobbed out my despair, occasionally hitting at it again. Eventually I cried myself out and calmed my sobs to hiccups. I sat back in the chair and looked around.

There were pictures of my brothers and I all over the walls and shelves, along with presents we'd gotten him, ties and knick knacks, over our whole lives, for holidays and birthdays, dispersed amongst the books from the farm. In the corned was the file cabinet of client profiles, from Daddy's accounting firm, and beside that the window seat where I would sit and play while he worked.

I accidentally bumped the mouse of the computer and it came up to the login screen. I smiled as I keyed in the password: ctcmpwgc. When the desktop loaded, I gasped and my tears came anew. It was me, in my first role as Lucy in Jekyll and Hyde, in the scene where I sang _Someone Like You_. Everyone had come up for opening night to support me. It was one of the best nights of my life.

I sighed and started rummaging through drawers. The big drawer was office supplies, pens and paperclips and such, the top of the stack at the side had paper in it for the printer. The second drawer was locked and I had to think for a moment where the key would be. I looked around and smiled, spotting the hollow book next to a Nerf football Charlie got him for fathers day when he was ten. The book was our secret and we usually hid little treats, like chocolates, or notes in it.

I put the book on the desk in front of me and popped the clasp. Inside, instead of the desk key, there was a jewelry box, and inside that, was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It was my birthstone set in silver and with it was a note.

"Mina Grace,

I'm not sure if I'll be here when you're birthday comes, so I'm writing this now. I want you to know that I'm so proud of what you've done for yourself. You've followed your dream, gotten into college entirely on your own, and you've made a name for yourself and become a star. I only hope you're happy. That's all I could ever want for you, is to be happy. Follow your heart, Princess, it'll take you where you need to be. I love you, no matter what.

And please don't be sad for me when I'm gone. I lived my life and had everything I ever wanted, you, and your brothers, and your mom. I got my happiness, and yes, there were bad times, but they only made the good times better. And know that I'm not in pain any more. I'm happy and healthy and always watching you. So please don't be sad, be happy, and live like I would want you to.

Love, Dad."

I reread the note three times, crying yet again. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, putting on the necklace and putting the letter back in the box for safe keeping. I set it aside and opened the bottom desk drawer.

Inside were thick file folders, each with the name of one of us kids. Even my nieces and nephews had folders. I pulled out mine and inside were a few important documents, like my birth certificate and social security card, and every drawing, art project, good grade, and report card I'd ever made. Even a couple of my old sketch books. I sat for hours going through the folders, and somewhere between Pete and Matt I fell asleep leaning over the desk.

* * *

Lucas

I was about to follow her, hell bent on finding out what was wrong now, when Jen put her hand on my arm to stop me. I looked down at her, confused at why.

"Let her be for a while. She's been through a lot, and needs time alone just as much as she needs you…"

"More than you know…" I sighed and flopped onto the couch. Sam climbed onto my lap, looking remorseful.

"Di' we huwt Wiwa?" she asked innocently, putting her fist to her mouth nervously.

I couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "Yeah, but she's okay. She knows we're sorry," I reassured her, pulling her hand away.

"She's otay?" I nodded, and she grinned, showing me a missing front tooth, and threw her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back, trying to think of something to distract her. There was a distant shuffling upstairs and I grinned.

"Hey Sammy?" I waited until she pulled back to look at me before continuing. "I bet Sally's up from her nap. Why don't you go up and see?"

"Sally?" I nodded. "Otay!" She jumped off the couch and ran off up the stairs.

I smiled and sighed, leaning back into the couch and running a hand through my hair as Jen sat down beside me.

"So how long?"

"Huh?" I looked over at her. "How long what?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Oh… Uh… About a month. We met a while before, at a party, but…"

"Ah… Drunk?"

"Yeah." I ducked my head, slightly embarrassed.

"How old are you?" I gave her a look. "_Were _you?"

"Eighteen."

"When and where?"

"Uh… Here and December '75."

"1975?"

"18."

"Ah. You've been around. But here?"

"Yeah, like," I pointed across the room, "right over there."

"Huh. Who knew. Any siblings?"

"A younger sister, Gracie. She died before I…"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Have you and Will decided what you're going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will's birthday's in a couple weeks. She'll be twenty. Are you going to…" she made random motions with her hands, but I knew what she meant.

"We haven't really talked about it. Things have been a little crazy lately…"

She nodded thoughtfully. "I suggest you do it soon." She was quiet for a while. "I should probably go check on those girls."

I jumped up. "I'll go. I wanna check on Will, anyway…"

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I heard glass shatter and yelling from across the hall. I quickly crossed to the partly open door to see Will sitting at what I assumed was her father's desk, sobbing brokenly. I almost opened the door and went to her, but remembered what Jen said. She needed time to heal, to grieve. I sighed and closed the door, letting her be and going to find the girls.

* * *

Will

I yawned and blinked my eyes open, looking around the office. It was dark, so I reached out to turn on the lamp. The clock on the wall read almost eight o'clock. I yawned and my stomach growled. Lunch was long past and probably so was dinner. Reluctantly I got up, stretching my back, stiff from sleeping leant over the desk.

I carefully made my way down the stairs, listening through the house to see where everyone was. The kids were outside with Jen, and the TV was on in the living room. And someone was still clinking around in the kitchen. I tip toed past the living room, trying not to be seen, and peeked in. Mom was standing at the counter, finishing the dishes. I sighed in relief and walked to the fridge, looking for some leftovers.

"There's a plate for you in the microwave."

I jumped and turned toward her. She just continued to put away the dishes, not looking at me. I pulled a soda out of the fridge and crossed the kitchen to the microwave. On the plate inside was a pork chop and green beans and mashed potatoes. I smiled sadly, remembering how it was Daddy's favorite meal. I punched the buttons to warm it up and sat down at the table, taking a drink.

"So what were you doing up there?"

"Oh, uh, I was just reminiscing." We were both quiet for a minute. "I found my birthday present…"

"Really? Good. He never told me where it was…"

I lightly fingered the delicately spun spiral around the drop shaped peridot hanging from the silver chain around my neck. "Did you know what it was?"

"Not specifically, just that it was a necklace." She dried her hands on the dish towel and hung it from the fridge handle just as the microwave beeped. She'd grabbed a fork and my plate before I could even get up. She laid them in front of me and left the room before I even had a chance to thank her.

I sighed and nibbled at my pork chop, my appetite waning the longer I sat alone. After a minute I gave up, standing up to put the plate in the fridge for tomorrow.

"Oh no you don't. Sit your butt back down and eat your dinner."

I turned around to look at Lucas in the doorway, arms crossed and looking at me expectantly. I sighed and sat back down, staring at my plate with my hands in my lap. He came over and sat in the chair across from me, turning it around so her was leaning forward against the back.

"You didn't finish your breakfast and you skipped out on lunch. Now you're gonna sit here till you eat all of that." I rolled my eyes and pointedly bit into a green bean. "Don't be a smart ass." There was a tense silence for a few minutes while he watched me eat and I stared down at my plate. "That's a pretty necklace…"

My hand immediately went to my throat and I smiled sadly. "It's my birthday present. From Daddy."

"Oh…" He was quiet for a moment and I knew he wanted to say something, but let him come to it on his own. "Will you tell me about him? Your Dad? I know you were close…"

I sighed and laid down my fork, since I was only playing in my mashed potatoes, anyway. I didn't know where to start, so instead I asked him why.

"They've been playing home movies in the living room all afternoon. It seems like you were permanently attached to his hip…"

I smiled at the memory. He was right, I was always with him. "What were they showing?"

"All kinds of stuff. Holidays, birthdays, you guys as kids playing in the yard. My favorite was when you were about seven and in the kitchen. You were covered in flower and your dad came in and found you. Apparently you were making brownies or something…" he trailed off laughing.

I smiled as tears filled my eyes at the memory. Mom was working and the boys wanted brownies. Charlie was the one taping. It'd been summer, so Daddy carried me outside and hosed me down. Then as he was heading inside I turned the hose on him. I laughed softly, but it was more of a sob.

Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face. I looked up at Lucas and he smiled understandingly. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." I sniffed and nodded, putting my hand in his and letting him pull me up. He led me up the stairs and into the bathroom, then started the water. "I know you want a shower. I had one earlier."

He kissed my forehead and went to leave, but I spun and grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please. I don't wanna be alone."

He nodded and closed the toilet lid to sit on it while I undressed. I flipped the switch on the tub, so the water came out the top, and climbed in. The water was a little hot, but it needed to be to get me clean. I washed my hair twice to get the pond scum out, remembering how Daddy used to have to scrub it for me. I tried to keep my sniffles to a minimum, under the water, but knew it'd do no good.

"Will?" I cringed at the concern in his voice. "You okay?"

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see. "Yeah… Almost done."

"I'm… I'm sorry I brought up your dad. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I just…miss him. So much."

"I know…"

I grabbed my shower poof off the hot water knob and dumped nearly half a bottle of body wash onto it. As quickly as I could I scrubbed at my skin and the sticky feeling all over until I was red. I dropped the poof onto the floor to wash out while I rinsed off the soap. Finally I sighed and turned off the water. When I opened the curtain, Lucas was already standing there with a towel in his hand.

Instead of handing it to me, though, he reached up and wiped the water from my face, then worked his way down, slowly and gently. His drying me was intimate, without being sexual, and when he finished he wrapped the towel around me and helped me out of the tub, pulling me against him.

"Feel better?"

"Mmhmm…"

He held me against his side as we went back to my bedroom, and he sat on my bed, leaving me to get dressed, but I only sat down beside him. He rubbed my back lightly for a minute before I looked over at him.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you turn me into a vampire?"

**A/N2: **I've come to the decision that, upon request, I will rewrite any chapter in the opposite point(s) of view. I did it the way you've read because it makes it the most interesting, but there are some other tidbits of thought that can be important. For example, Lucas comes to the realization that he loves Will the day after she's raped, rather than the night he says it. There's also a side shot about Thor being considered, too. So please let me know and be specific. All suggestions will be considered, even if not all are written, depending on how different the two would be. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think and want.

Please review! And brownie points to anyone who can tell me what the password means.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** And the winner of the password contest is...*drumroll* Sammy! to whom the chapter was dedicated. Second place goes to Alina, who is like my only reader on dA. Brownie points to them. for those of you who want to know, it was the names of the whole family. Charles, Teresa, Charles, Matthew, Peter, Willamina, and Gregory Carter.

Be warned, this chapter is so fluffy it makes even me wanna hurl, but then again, I've also been staring at it for like two weeks. You'll probably love it. I do not own the soulmate principle, the overall plot of _The Night World_ Series, and the line that sounds suspiciously like something from FMA:COS. Enjoy! And try not to drown in the fluffiness...

Chapter 20

Lucas

"Will you turn me into a vampire?"

I stared at her a moment, dumbstruck. "Why? What suddenly brought this on?"

She stared down at her lap, playing with her hands, the shy girl from this morning returning. After a moment she raised one to her neck, her necklace, the other holding tightly to the hem of her towel. "My birthday's soon, and you said I can't be older than nineteen. And knowing what Jen went through between meeting Charlie and leaving her husband… I imagine it would be a hundred times worse to lose your soulmate all together… And I don't want you to have to feel that. And eventually we'd come to the point where I look more like your mother than your girlfriend and _I'd _have to leave _you _and I don't wanna have to do that." Her voice became thick with emotion as she spoke, and I knew she'd be crying before the end of this.

"Will, this isn't something you can take back. If I make you a vampire, immortal, you'll live to see your family pass away, your brothers, nieces and nephews, their kids and theirs. It's…it's scary, Will. You'll never look any older than you are. And you won't be able to have kids, you'll never be the mother you wanted to be. And…and the things you'll have to do to survive. It's not always pretty, it's not always pleasurable and intimate. Everything you know about vampires, the Night World in general, is romanticized and watered down. There are terrible, dark things out there, Will, that you will have to see and do. I don't want to force you into that."

She whipped her head up to look at me, more certain and adamant than I'd ever seen her, resolute determination in her eyes. "I don't care about any of that. I'm not scared. And if I were like you, I could be strong, protect myself. And you can protect me. I don't want kids if I can't have them with you, I don't care if I never look old, and I'm all too aware of death and losing my family. Yes, they'll die, but so would I. Hell, maybe this way I'll even have more time with them. I could be set to die tomorrow if you don't make me a vampire. And what would you do then? We just don't know. We don't know _anything _about that. But I do know that if I'm with you, I can get through anything. This week has taught me that. You won't be forcing me into anything. I'm asking." Her voice had gone from nearly angry to subdued, but she never lost her honesty and sincerity. "Please Lucas?"

I looked toward the wall, torn with indecision. "Will… Are you sure?" I looked back at her, silently begging she wasn't and would back down. Of course I wanted to keep her forever, I just didn't want to subject her to the life I've led.

"Please?" Tears of rejection began to fill her eyes and I knew I'd lost.

"Fine…" I sighed, lowering my head in resignation.

She climbed onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my chest and laying her head against my shoulder. "Thank you."

I sighed and looked down at her, stroking her hair slowly. "When?"

"Whenever you want. As soon as possible…"

"Now?"

She nodded and leaned back, tipping her head to the side and exposing her neck.

I sighed again and leaned forward, dipping her back and kissing her neck gently before biting her. She gasped softly and shuddered in my arms, lacing her fingers into my hair. I closed my eyes and used my mental abilities to push pleasure into the bite like she'd come to expect. I only took a few mouthfuls, since I'd drunk from her last night, and pulled away after only a short moment, carefully licking the bite closed.

I sat up and held her against me until she relaxed. "Is that it? That didn't seem any different than normal."

I shook my head. "Go get the knife."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Get the knife from last night, wherever you put it."

She hesitated a moment before climbing off me and going to the window seat, where the knife was apparently still laying. She came back and handed it to me, sitting down beside me. I laid the knife down for a minute and scooted further onto the bed, so I could cross my legs, and pulled her back onto my lap, settling her so her back was against my chest. I grabbed the knife again and held it to my wrist, but she stopped me.

"What are you doing?" She sounded almost panicked.

"You have to drink from me now," I said bluntly, still not convinced we should be doing this and seriously considering not giving her the other transfusions after this one.

"Oh…" She was silent a moment, still holding onto my hand with the knife. Finally she turned around, situating herself so she was straddling me, and gently kissed my neck. "I want to drink from here."

I sighed in frustration. "Will," I cautioned.

"Please Lucas?" She unwrapped the knife from my fist and took it, running her finger along my skin to find a good place to cut.

I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue to keep from growling. "Fine."

I felt her smile as she kissed my neck again, and winced slightly as the sharp, cold blade replaced her warm, soft lips. Then she placed her mouth back on me and began to drink.

The sensation was unlike anything I'd ever felt, or remembered, at least. Inside my body it felt like all my blood was rushing to that one point, and taking my soul with it, and it burned, like fire was racing back out to replace what she was taking. Then suddenly a wave of pleasure that could rival orgasm rushed through me, erasing all the pain and discomfort. Her drinking became more like a connection, the contact point between two live wires. Her intent rushed through me with the same urgency as the pleasure had, and I smiled, letting my eyes slip closed. She was trying to do for me what I did for her. I clutched her tightly to me as she drank, urgently needing to be closer to her, more so than ever before. Already being closer to her than ever before. I was suddenly whole.

_Should I stop? _she whispered into my mind after a long moment.

I nodded, rather than answer her, and she pulled away, leaving me with a sudden sense of loss. I watched in amusement as her eyes widened as she watched the cut close almost immediately. Her eyes met mine, her pupils were dilated and her breathing heavy, her lower lip even still had a few drops of red on it. I wasn't sure if it was my blood that did that or if she could feel how hard I was and wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.

"What now?" she whispered, not taking her eyes away from mine.

"Whatever you want," I answered just as softly, leaning forward to kiss her, but she stopped me with a finger to my lips.

"I meant about…this," her fingers danced across my neck.

I swallowed hard, clearing my throat and pulled back slightly. "We wait a day or two and do it again. It'll take three or four transfusions. Each time it'll heighten your senses, but they'll go back to normal, until the last time. Then you'll…well…you'll die. But only for a few days, while your body changes. It's a lot like sleeping. Then when you wake…"

"I'll be like you."

I nodded solemnly. "You'll be like me."

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed me this time, pushing me back onto the bed. She pulled back to look down at me, smiling sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, trying not to meet her eyes, trying to keep myself separated from her so she wouldn't feel my indecision and guilt. But she'd been with me too long.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, averting my eyes, and was about to say "Nothing," but knew she'd never accept that. May as well skip a step. "I'm just not sure."

She sat up, still straddling me. "Sure about what?"

"About… About turning you."

"Why?" She crossed her arms stubbornly and narrowed her eyes.

I sat up, uncrossing her arms, and looked at her seriously. "Sweetheart, you know some of the things I've been through, some of the less horrible things, and you still think they're terrible. I don't want you to have to go through that. It's not all sex and rainbows. Those people you thought were my friends are very bad people. And even though there are other, good, people out there, they can be hard to come by. And… And we're on the eve of a war, Will."

Her aggravated expression softened, turning to concerned confusion. "A war?" she asked softly.

I nodded slowly. "The vampire high council is seeking something called 'wild powers' to use to seize control of the world from the humans. Most everyone else is fighting against them in something called Circle Daybreak. I'm not really sure about anything more, yet. Maybe we can ask Jen tomorrow…" I trailed off, staring down at the bed, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Well then, all the more reason to make me a vampire."

I looked up at her, confused. "Why would you still want to be a vampire if I just told you that?"

"I want to help. I can't do that if I'm a weak little human, now can I? And I'm sure as hell not gonna sit home and worry while you're off to battle. Not gonna happen."

"Wait a minute. I never said anything about wanting to fight."

"No, but I know you. And after what you told me about the World Wars, I know you want to fight. You may have something to lose now, but you also have something to protect."

"Will…" I whined. She was right about everything, but I really didn't want to have to admit it.

She sighed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against mine and cupping my face. "Lucas, I love you. More than anything. And I will do anything, ANYTHING, to be able to stay with you. And if it means going to someone else to be changed, so be it. As long as I can be with you forever."

I averted my eyes, pursing my lips as I mulled over her little speech. I could tell she was serious, and she wouldn't change her mind, so I had to agree. Finally I met her eyes again and held her stare for a long moment. "Like hell you're going to someone else."

She smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen and kissed me roughly, knocking me back on the bed again. She continuously mumbled "thank you"s between peppering my face and neck with light kisses, and I laughed at her exuberance. After a minute I stopped her.

"You really want this, don't you?"

She nodded, her happy smile dimming, and I mentally kicked myself. "More than anything."

I smiled and tucked her still damp hair behind her ear. "Okay." I gently caught her chin and pulled her down to kiss her. I sat up slowly, taking her with me, and turned us so she was beneath me.

She watched my through those sexy hooded eyes as I pulled the towel away from her body and she lifted to let me pull it from under her. She started tugging up on my t-shirt, and I yanked it over my head. She smiled my favorite satisfied smile, the one she gets just after sex, and her hands went to my shoulders. I leaned down again, but she stopped me, now looking like someone'd just kicked her puppy.

"Why were you so against it? Do you not want me like that?"

I froze and stared down at her for a long moment, holding my breath against the sudden stab in my chest. Finally I closed my eyes and exhaled, my arms relaxing slightly to rest on my elbows. I looked back at her and shifted my weight to one arm so I could caress her face lightly.

"No, that's not it at all. I would give anything to be able to keep you forever. I just wish there was some other way to do it. A way to protect you from all the bad stuff. You've had enough of it this week to last a life time."

She sighed and closed her eyes, turning into my hand. "But I don't need protected. Because bad stuff is going to happen regardless. But if I'm with you, I could take on the world."

I smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly. "Me, too."

She looked up at me, smiling back. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Forever?"

"Forever. And ever and ever and ever." I playfully nuzzled my head into her neck and she giggled at my childishness, flinching slightly as I probably tickled her. I started nibbling gently on her neck and her giggles turned into soft gasps as my free hand found her breasts between us.

I pulled back to look down at her and grinned at her eyes flicked from my face to my hand on her and back. Finally she smiled and leaned up, kissing me again and pushing herself into my touch, giving consent to what I wanted, her moan telling me she wanted it too. One of her hands buried itself in my hair while the other started tugging at the waist of my sweatpants. I climbed off the bed just long enough to shove them down and kick them off, then moved back over her.

The sexy hooded eyes came back and she wrapped her legs around my waist, but I removed them, wanting to go slow. The idea of forever ahead of us made me want to ravish her. That, and that stunt in the water today. I slowly made my way down her body, running my hands lightly down her sides and frowning as she flinched.

I carefully ran my fingers over the pale bruises I'd made and gently pressed my lips to them. I looked up at her and she looked just as upset as I was. "They'll be gone by morning, I promise. My blood…" She nodded and drew me up with just her fingertips on my arms.

"I'm sorry I kicked you…" she whispered, avoiding my eyes.

I kissed her forehead softly. "It's okay. I should've stopped when you said something."

"Yeah, but… I was upset about something entirely different."

"I know. It's okay…" I reached down and pulled her legs up around me again. Maybe I wouldn't ravish her… I just wanted to be close to her, connected to her. I kissed her, letting myself fall into her mentally, and groaned as I slid into her heat.

She moaned, her body trembling in my arms and arching against me. For a long moment I couldn't breath, let alone move, as I looked into her eyes, not that I really wanted to. I could've died happy right then.

Eventually I did start to move, but I wasn't sure when. It was a steady and moderate pace that had the pleasure increasing steadily, but it was also the furthest thing from my mind. I was too preoccupied with watching her eyes glaze and listening to her moan my name and feeling her against every inch of me and the way our minds melded seamlessly.

I'm not sure how much time passed, I was so lost in her, but when her moans became desperate whimpers I knew she was close, and would be taking me with her. It was almost like an out of body experience when her body tensed and she tightened around me, milking my own release from me, her pleasure coursing through me like it were my own. I felt it all, but I was also strangely aware of everything going on; her desperate cry of delight, my own guttural groan that seemed to come from anywhere but where it did, the way her fingernails dug into my shoulders and my toes curled, every muscle in my body flexing and relaxing.

Eventually the ecstasy faded and other things came back into perception, like the cool sheets, the sweat rolling down my back, the scent of our combined release, and the shuffling of footsteps outside the door, of her family concerned at the noise. I pulled away from her just enough to flop over onto the bed beside her, pulling her against me. She rested her head on my shoulder, curling one arm up under the pillow and draping the other over my stomach as I pulled the blankets up over us. She sighed contently and snuggled into my side as I lazily trailed my fingers up and down her arm, and the room fell into silence for a long moment.

I was beginning to think she'd fallen asleep when she spoke. "What was it like?"

I craned my neck to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "What was what like?" I asked, failing to keep the perverted inflection out of my voice.

She sat up and looked at me, unamused, then laid back down and sighed. "When I drank from you. What was it like?"

I bit my lip and thought for a second, not really wanting to tell her the truth. "I'd imagine it was about the same as when I drink from you. Why?"

"I just thought that maybe it'd be different." She seemed sad, and I wondered what she was thinking, but didn't pry. "Will you tell me anyway?"

I sighed. "It was okay, I guess. I mean… I don't really know how to describe it. It was just like-"

"You're lying."

I looked up at her, since she'd propped herself up so she was leaning over me, and tried my best to look clueless. "What do you mean?"

"You're rambling."

"Damn," I mumbled and rolled my eyes. "Okay. You really wanna know?"

"Yes. I want to know."

I sighed. "It hurt."

"What?" she squeaked, looking concerned now, instead of angry. "Why? What did I do wrong? Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

I silenced her with a finger to her lips. "It only hurt because I was unsure. That's how it is when you have your blood taken against your will. It burns. And it feels like…like your soul's being ripped out with the blood. But I knew how much you wanted it, so I just let you go." Her expression became increasingly sad as I explained. "And then when you did…whatever you did…it changed. That felt amazing, by the way. Then it was just like being connected to you, but stronger, like we were…like we were two halves finally put together. You didn't feel it too?" I asked, unsure.

She nodded slowly, still frowning. "I did. I just wanted to know if you did. And why it was sort of…a delayed reaction… If I'd known it would hurt you, I never would've asked. I never would've-"

I stopped her again. "It's okay. It's over now, and it won't be like that again. It'll probably even be better next time." I winked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're sure? Because if not, we can find another way…"

"I'm sure."

"Sure sure?"

"Sure sure." I kissed her nose. "Now lay down and go to sleep, or I'll have to make you."

She laughed but laid down, anyway. "Yes, Sir," she grumbled sarcastically and laughed. "I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, too, Willamina."

She popped back up and made a face, a cross between sucking a lemon and pouting, and stared at me for a long moment before sighing. "I guess it doesn't sound so bad when you say it."

"It never sounded bad. Your name's beautiful."

She laid back down with a sigh. "I just never liked it… But thank you." The room fell into silence again as I listened to her breathing slow and even out, but it was a while later before sleep finally took me, too.

**A/N2:** If I have any male readers out there, please please please review and tell me that I'm not conpletely trashing Lucas's point of view in all of this. It can be anonymous, and it doesn't even have to be nice (but not a flame, either), but I could really use the input. I promise I won't bite. And even if I did, you'd like it. XDDD But that doesn't get you girls out of reviewing, either. Your reviews make me smile and I love them all, even if I don't reply to them (It tends to be hard to think of something to say besides "Thank you!" a million times.). So I expect to see a bunch of reviews in my inbox by tomorrow, okay? Okay! And I'll try to have the next one out ASAP.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I know! But right after I made that promise the fit hit the shan with family drama and three tests and car trouble. But it's only a day late. And hopefully I'll have another in a week or two, since I get a week off for Thanksgiving. Thank you all for being so patient with my fail-ness. You're all awesome. I just wish you'd review more... XDDD And for the record, I have no idea if that can even be a problem with a car, so eh...I claim creative license. noe onto the long awaited chapter 21! Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Will

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Mmmnnnghhh…"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hmmnpf."

_Knock, knock, knock. "Will!" Bang, bang, bang. Screeeeee._

"Will get up! It's after five."

I shot up and whipped my head around, my sleep blurred eyes finally landing on one of my brothers, though I'm not sure which one. "Mmkay," I mumbled drowsily. "We'll get up." He closed the door and I flopped back into the pillows, nudging Lucas with my elbow. "We need to get up."

"Mmmmm…"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ugh…"

_Knock, knock, knock. "Willamina Grace get your ass out of bed right now!" Screeeeee. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Whoosh!_

"Mother!" I flew up, curling myself into a ball and crossing my arms over my bare chest as my mother ripped the blankets off the bed. Lucas shot up beside me, pulling a pillow onto his lap.

"Oh hush. It's not like you have anything I've never seen before. Now get up; there's work to be done."

I gaped as she walked back out the door, not bothering to close it. "Just who the hell does she think she is?" I looked over at the awestruck Lucas then turned to turn on the lamp, throwing my hands in front of my face as it blinked on, drawing back with a hiss.

"You'll get used to that," he said laughing.

I turned to glare at him, turning my back on the light. "Now I have a headache," I grumbled with a yawn, stretching my arms over my head. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, nuzzling his face in my neck. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against my skin, pulling me back down. I whined weakly, but didn't really protest. I didn't want to get up, either. "Why do we have to get up?" he asked into the pillow.

I sighed. "It's a farm. And there's work to be done," I grumbled bitterly.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're here, you work."

He groaned. "But I don't like working."

I sighed and pulled away, sitting up. "You did it for eighteen years, another day won't kill you."

"Ugh…" he wined.

I climbed off the bed and grabbed my old work clothes from my closet. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You get dressed and head downstairs, and my brothers will tell you what to do."

I leaned over the bed, kissing his cheek, and walked out, closing the door and hearing his muffled complaint through it. I laughed to myself and made my way to the shower. Once I finished I went back to my room for my boots, rolling my eyes at Lucas still sitting there, half dressed and pouting. I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't wanna woooorrk," he whined.

I sat down to pull my boots on, smacking him upside the head in the process. "Well you have to. So put on your shirt and shoes and haul yer butt downstairs."

"Wiiilllll…"

"Now."

"Baaaabyyyyyyy…"

"Now!"

"Fine…" He pouted out his lower lip, but pulled his shirt over his head anyway.

I looked around the room to make sure I wasn't missing anything and smiled when my eyes landed on an old black cowboy hat in the top of my closet. I jumped up and grabbed it, dropping it onto Lucas's head as he pulled his shoes on. He looked up at me, unamused, and I grinned. "You look sexy," I mumbled and leaned down to kiss him, distracting him. Just when he was getting into it I pulled away and smirked. "Now put your shoes on and come downstairs." I turned and left the room before he could say anything.

I poked my head into the kitchen and Mom was already there, two batches of pancakes finished and cracking eggs into a skillet. I pursed my lips and looked tentatively back up the stairs. This may not go well. I pulled out another skillet to start frying bacon, and hesitantly broached a conversation.

"Morning…"

"Morning," she replied curtly, not looking up from the stove. I bit my lip, unsure whether I should just outright speak my mind or build up to it. "I know that face. Who're you worryin' about this time?"

I jumped and looked up, meeting my mother's coaxing eyes. "Uh… You, actually."

"Me? Why the hell would you be worrying about me?"

I sighed. "Well, when Nana died you-"

She cut me off. "Now, Mina Grace, don't you be worryin' 'bout me. I'm fi-"

I returned the favor. "Now, Teresa Leanne, don't you lie to me."

We stared each other down, both our stances and expressions identical. Eventually she broke first, turning back to the skillet of scrambled eggs. "I've called my doctor a few times, and I've been using the techniques he taught me last time. I'm okay. Honest. It hurts, but I'm okay."

I stared at her for a long moment before smiling in relief. "Okay," I said softly.

"Now lets get this done. We have hungry men to feed."

The stampede of muddy farm boots thumping up the back porch steps was the only warning we got before my brothers came in. Lucas came down the stairs and quickly grabbed a seat at the table as my mother and I transferred over the food, the last dish being the eggs. I knew the moment he caught the scent because he paled considerably. His eyes flashed around the table frantically before landing on the offending pile of food.

He shot up from the table, knocking his chair back in the process, and ran toward the front door, probably wanting to be as far from the kitchen as possible. His exit was followed by an awkward moment of silence, in which everyone stared after him before turning to me curiously. I fidgeted in my chair for a second.

"Umm…" I timidly looked around at everyone, hiding behind my hair. "He…uh…he doesn't…like…eggs…" I trailed off, realizing how stupid an explanation that was, even if it was the truth. "I'll go check on him."

I jumped out of my chair, catching it before it could fall, too, and quickly walked after Lucas, feeling the eyes of my family on the back the whole way. I stepped out onto the front porch to find him leaning over the rail, gagging and dry heaving. I slowly came up behind him, so as not to startle him, and rubbed his back gently.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up at me with the most miserable expression I'd ever seen and I suddenly felt really bad that I'd let Mom make the eggs.

"Do I look okay to you?" he rasped and I realized he had probably actually thrown up before I came out. I pulled my hat off his head and stroked his hair back off his forehead, trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry. I should've said something. I didn't know how bad it was."

"I told you I don't like eggs."

"Well… All you really said was 'Eggs are gross.' You never elaborated."

I shrugged and he sighed, standing up and practically flopping onto the wooden porch swing. I winched at the groan the aged wood gave at taking his weight so suddenly, but he didn't seem to notice. I carefully sat down beside him and took his hand in mine, playing idly with his fingers.

"Do I still have to work?"

I looked up at him and laughed softly. "I'm afraid so. Buuut you can help me muck stalls instead of baling hay with my brothers. It'll save them picking on you."

His head lolled back, and he groaned in complaint. "I like the stables about as much as I like eggs."

I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes, grinning and leaning close to his ear. "Really? Because I thought you liked the stables," I whispered, letting my hand graze his upper thigh. He growled low in his throat, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer, and I laughed again, pulling away instead. "Seeing as you're okay now, I'll go see if there's anything left to eat and bring you a plate."

"Hold the eggs!" He called after me as I slipped back into the house, and I giggled to myself.

I got back to the kitchen and sighed at the scraps left on the table. Even my plate was empty. I looked toward the stairs and frowned. I'll have to make breakfast again when Jen and the kids get up. I managed to gather a few pieces of bacon onto a plate and took it back out to Lucas. "This is all that's left. Unless you want some half eaten pancakes…"

"Did you make them?"

"No, Mom did."

"Then no, this is good."

I snickered and joined him on the swing, leaning back and rocking it gently with my feet. I watched silently as he nibbled at the cold bacon. I wondered for a moment why he didn't like eggs. He never said. There was a lot he never said, actually. For everything he'd told and shown me, there was even more he hadn't. He was one hundred and forty, for Christ's sake! Granted, I'm only nineteen and there's still a lot he doesn't know about me either. But there's so much more on his end…

"What?"

I jumped, not having realized that I had been staring for probably five minutes. "Oh, uh… I was wondering _why _you don't like eggs."

"Oh. When I was five or six we had a bunch of chicks hatch, there'd been a dozen but only about ten made it. The next day at breakfast I watched my mom cracking eggs and was horrified that she was killing baby chicks. Now I know that it depends on the eggs being fertilized and everything, but by the time I figured that out I couldn't stand the taste or smell."

I nodded at his story, smiling at the thought of a tiny, grief stricken Lucas. He wrapped his arm around me, setting the empty plate aside, and pulled me against him, and I rested my head against his shoulder. We had just settled into the comfortable silence, swaying gently on the swing, when Jen came rushing out the door in rumpled hospital scrubs, hastily trying to tie her hair up into a pony tail.

"Willa, can you watch the kids? I just got called in and I have to…" I couldn't hear the rest of what she said as she ran to her car toward the end of the driveway. I looked at Lucas and shrugged, listening as she started, or attempted to start, her car. We watched as she climbed out, spouting a long string of expletives, and kicked the front driver's side tire. She came rushing back toward the house and I popped back in the door to grab Sara's keys from the wall.

"Here. You can take Sa-…my car."

She looked at me for a second as if she hadn't understood me, but then wrapped me in a hug. "Thanks Will! You're a life saver."

"And I can take a look at that while you're gone, see what's wrong. Sounded like the starter," Lucas chimed in from beside me, nodding his head toward the end of the driveway.

She looked up at him and smiled, releasing me to hug him, too. "Thank you. If you need any money for parts or anything just ask Charlie and he'll take care of it." With that she ran off to head into work.

I smiled up at Lucas and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for that."

"Well, how else was I gonna get out of farm work? I'd rather work on a car any day."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder with a sigh. "Any tools you should need are in the barn. There's a sort of shed-closet thing just inside the door where Dad keeps them all. I've gotta go inside and clean up for round two."

"Round two?"

"The kids." He shuddered exaggeratedly and I smacked him again as I headed back into the house.

* * *

Lucas

Getting under the hood of a minivan was a bit more difficult that my Mustang. Everything was arranged differently and it was harder to get into the back where the starter was located. I could've tried going under it, but there was only one jack, which didn't help much. You'd think that they'd have ramps somewhere. It is a farm, for cripe's sake. Then again, I probably couldn't use them if the car didn't start.

I did finally manage to get the starter out and, rather than go buy a new one, I just rebuilt it, cleaning out the gunk and replacing the cracked washer with a spare from the toolbox. The break let air in that wouldn't let it turn over. Then I hauled myself up so I could reach back to put it back in.

"Hey, Luke!"

I jumped, dropping the part and slamming my head on the hood, and slid down to the ground. "Fuck!" I rubbed at my crown and turned to glare at Will's eldest brother, Charlie. "What?" I growled. "And don't call me that."

He crossed his arms haughtily and glared right back. "I think we need to have a little chat."

"About what? Have I emasculated you by fixing your wife's car?"

"About Will."

"What about her?"

"Listen. Willa's my baby sister, my _only_ sister, and I don't like to see her hurt. The last asshole who hurt her got his ass kicked by all four of us. I can see how serious she is about you, and if you break her heart, I swear you won't live long enough for my brothers to touch you."

His entire manner as he threatened me spoke danger, but I couldn't help chuckling a little. I shook my head and laid my hand on his shoulder. If looks could kill, I'd have dropped dead, but thankfully they couldn't.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I would never do anything to hurt Will."

Charlie's eyes turned from where he was glaring at my hand to glare at me directly. "What do you mean?"

"Charlie, Will and I are soulmates."

Anger flashed across his face, but he quickly hid it, crossing his arms and looking at me skeptically. "Just what are you, kid?"

I shrugged and tried my best to play it off. "What do you mean?"

"Listen. My fiancée, son, and two step children are witches, and I know Willa sure as hell ain't anything, so what are you? I'm sure it's nothin' I can't handle," he countered, his jaw set in a hard line and his eyes hard.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm a vampire."

Charlie's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, backing me into the grill of the van and scaring the hell out of me. Human or not, he suddenly intimidated the hell out of me. That man would do anything for his sister. He probably knew how to kill me and I didn't doubt he would. "No. There is no way in hell I am gonna let your immortal leechy ass lead her on when there's no way you can stay together, soulmates or not."

I winced, but had to disagree. "Charlie, I know what it's like to be protective of your little sister, but trust me when I say that I love Will and I will do anything in my power to keep her happy. You can-"

"Hey guys, lunch is ready."

I quickly looked over toward Will standing at the edge of the porch, her hands tucked into her back pockets and her head tipped to the side as she observed our position. I'd taken a step toward Charlie in what would be best described as an assertion of dominance. I immediately jumped back and looked at my watch. I guess time flies… It was already past twelve thirty. And as if it knew what was going on, my stomach growled loudly.

"Sounds great." I leapt up the three short stairs, hooking my arm around her waist to lead her back into the house, glancing back at Charlie over my shoulder.

"I'm so not done with you, kid," he grumbled under his breath before grudgingly following us in. As soon as we got in the door she shoved me away.

"You smell. And you're all greasy. Go take a bath."

"But lunch…"

"I'll save you some."

"But I'm not done."

"Then you can shower again later. With me."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Okay." I turned to walk away, but quickly spun back, pulling her tight against me and kissing her. Even as she kissed me back she shoved at my sweat soaked chest, and I laughed as I let go and ran up the stairs.

I showered quickly and was practically starving when I came back down the stairs. I went into the kitchen, but Will wasn't there and neither was my lunch. I poked my head back into the living room and she was standing near the window, swaying slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming up behind her. She jumped and turned toward me, and I saw she was rocking the baby, which she had nearly dropped when I scared her.

"Shh…" she whispered and shifted him into her arms more securely.

We were both quiet for a moment, staring down at the sleeping little boy. For the first time in my life I truly regretted not being able to have children. Sure, I felt bad when Will first realized, but at that point I didn't want them. Now my promises weren't so empty. Maybe we would adopt. I would give anything to have moments like this with her.

"Hey Will, we're gonna head back out," Charlie said, coming back inside. "You need to come out with the kids."

"Okay. Let me take Tommy upstairs." She turned back to me. "Wanna go with me to take him upstairs?" I smiled and nodded, following her up the stairs and to one of the bedrooms. She laid the baby in the portable-crib-play-pin-thingy and covered him with a blanket. She watching him sleep for another moment and I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair. She seemed to pick up on my mood.

"What's the matter?"

For a moment I considered not telling her, but saw no reason not to. "It used to seem so okay to not be able to have kids, but now not so much."

"We'll figure something out."

"That we will." I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and someone cleared their throat at the door behind us.

"You're birthday's comin' up, ain't it Willa?" Charlie asked as we turned around.

I was confused by his question, but apparently she understood. "Yeah, it is."

"Have you decided what you're gonna do?"

"I'm considering a vacation after the show ends."

I looked back and forth between the two of them. They both looked extremely serious and seemed to be having a conversation other than what was being said. After a moment of staring each other down Charlie looked to me.

"I meant what I said." With that he turned and left.

"What did he say?" Will asked, looking up at me, concerned. I looked away for a second, knowing that if I said anything someone was going to get in trouble. "Lucas?" I just hoped it wasn't me.

"He said if I ever hurt you he'd basically kill me, then I told him we're soulmates and what I am and he called me a leech." I winced and avoided making eye contact, knowing she was angry by the way she tensed in my arms.

"Charlie…" she growled menacingly. She pulled away from me and stormed toward the door, but I caught her before she got to the hall.

"Don't. He's just trying to protect you. I know how it feels to be protective of your sister. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. He had no right to say those things to you. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you are a big girl, but you're still his little sister, and no matter what, he'll always feel this way."

"But still…"

"But nothing. There was no harm done. I'm actually kinda glad he's the big brother I never really was. At least openly, anyway."

Her face softened and she leaned against me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You really miss her."

"And there's no way I can change the way I acted. But I can try to make up for it, with you and any children we may raise." I pressed my forehead to hers and closed my eyes.

"I love you," she sighed softly.

"I love you, too." I kissed her lightly and pulled away. "Now go babysit while I put your sister's car back together."

"But lunch-"

"I'll eat after. It won't take long."

"Okay."

We slowly made our way down the stairs and reluctantly went our separate ways at the bottom. Just before I opened the door, though, I heard her scream, "Charles Michael Carter Junior!" I laughed quietly to myself as I headed out to the car again.

I was right, it didn't take long. Five minutes and a few screws and wires later the van was running better that it had before. I went back in and washed up for a second time, then found my bowl of lunch in the fridge. It was that cheesy beef noodle stuff Will liked to make at home. "Easy to make and convenient to reheat," she had said. I didn't mind, it tasted just as good as anything she made from scratch, which was rare. I warmed it up and made my way to the back porch to watch Will play with the kids.

As I watched them run around the yard laughing and smiling, even though I knew it wasn't my fault, I felt like such an ass for not being able to give her kids. She seemed so happy. And these were only her nieces and nephew! She would flourish with her own children. I leaned against the railing, my lunch long forgotten, and tried to think of some way to make up for unintentionally ruining her.

Time seemed to pass without actually passing and without my noticing twilight descended on the yard. It was when her brothers arrived asking for dinner that I realized just how late it had gotten. And apparently time had slipped away from Will, too.

"Oh, crap! I'll go see what I can throw together."

I watched amused as she ran toward the porch to get to the kitchen, but was effectively silenced when she grabbed my hand on the way and drug me inside with her.

"What the hell?"

"I need help. With an extra set of hands it'll go faster."

"But I can't cook!"

"Don't worry. I'll be here the whole time."

She ran between the fridge and the cabinets like crazy pulling out noodles and cream and chicken and spices. At least I think the jars from the cabinet were spice. I stood in the middle of the kitchen watching her rush around, putting pots and pans on the stove and mixing god knows what. Without warning she shoved me toward the stove and handed me a fork.

"Here. Watch the chicken. I've gotta go get Tommy upstairs."

I watched her run up the stairs to where the baby had apparently woken up and then stared apprehensively at the pan of cooking chicken. I tentatively sniffed at it, remembering something from a cooking show about "your nose knows" or something. I leaned against the counter and glanced between all the pots on the stove. In the back was boiling water that I assumed had the noodles in it, since they weren't on the counter anymore, and beside the chicken was a pot of cheesy sauce stuff. It smelled familiar and reminded me of something she'd made at home. Alf…afro-doo…something like that. I looked back toward the stairs waiting for her and I could swear it was no more than ten seconds before black smoke started billowing off the pan of chicken.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

I lifted it from the burner, trying to get it away from the heat, but that somehow only caused it to burst into flames. I dropped the pan into the sink and turned on the faucet. The flames went out and the kitchen filled with smoke, choking my already overloaded senses. I rushed out the back door just as I heard Will scream.

"What the hell did you do?"

She came out the door behind me, the baby on her hip with his head tucked against her to protect him from the smoke. She immediately started swatting at my shoulder with her free hand, which I tried to get away from, but she only chased me into the yard.

"I told you I can't cook!"

"I was only gone for two minutes!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left at all!"

She stopped chasing me when her mother came running around the side of the house in a panic, having just come home from the store to find the house full of smoke. Will just glared at me and I shook my head.

"I can't cook, Mrs. Carter," I admitted regretfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking the baby from Will to check him over and freeing her up to smack me some more.

"Will left me alone in the kitchen and I accidentally set the pan of chicken on fire."

"Oh goodness! Did anyone get hurt? Are the children okay?"

"Everyone's fine, Mom," one of her brothers answered from where they and the kids had gathered around to see what'd happened. "But it looks like we've lost dinner."

Will sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll just call for pizza or something…"

She trudged slowly toward the house like she'd just failed a test or something and I felt like even more of an ass for ruining her dinner. Could this day get any worse? I followed her in, opening the windows and turning on a fan to try and clear the smoke while she called the pizza place. When she finished, she leaned heavily against the wall and I wrapped her in my arms in an attempt to make amends. She pushed against me weakly, but then just went limp in my embrace.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dinner," I whispered into her hair. "I was just trying to do what you asked. I have no idea how it managed to catch on fire."

She shook her head and sniffled, and I realized she was crying. "It's not your fault. I should've known better."

I pulled her out of my chest, holding her at arm's length. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes and sniffled again. "It's all ruined." She waved her hand toward the stove, which she'd turned off when she came in. "I always make dinner but now it's ruined and I can't fix it because there's no more chicken…"

I pulled her back against me and smoothed her hair. "Shh. It's okay. It's my fault dinner's ruined. No one blames you. You're just stressed; it's been a long week." I pulled her back again and lifted her chin so she'd look at me. "Listen. Tomorrow we'll go home and you can rest before the show starts, okay? Everything'll get better, I promise."

We sat at the kitchen table and I held her while she calmed down and we waited for the pizza. Unfortunately when the pizza did arrive, it was one of her brothers that answered the door and by the time they thought to tell us it had come, two of the four she'd ordered had already been demolished.

I piled four pieces onto my paper plate, making her look at me funny. "What? I wanna make sure I get full. There may not be more by the time I finish two."

"Good point, good point…" She shrugged and grabbed her own two slices before retreating to the kitchen. We ate in silence, listening to the chatter from the other room, and she got up without a word to go get another piece.

"Hey! Give me that!" I turned toward the kitchen door and saw Will come running in with the last piece of pizza with her younger brother chasing after her. "Give it!"

"No! It's the last piece." I ducked my head, trying no to get hit as they ran circles around the table.

"Give it to me, Will." I watched as she picked up the pizza and licked it from tip to crust. "You bitch." I laughed as he stormed back into the living room and she plopped back into the chair beside me with a sigh.

"I'm not even gonna ask." I shook my head.

"He wanted my pizza. Fuck no."

I chuckled, but she only sighed again. "What's wrong now?"

She shrugged, staring blankly across the kitchen. "What you said, I guess. Stress. I'm just ready to get home and back into a routine."

I pulled her against my side and rubbed her shoulder for a minute before figuring out a way to maybe cheer her up. "You know, I bet I know a way to help relieve some of that stress."

She pulled back to look at me and I smirked suggestively. I stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where are they goin'?" I heard one of her brothers ask as we moved past the living room.

"Dessert," the other three chorused.

**A/N2: **Please review! I need you guys to motivate me to keep going. I will not abandon this, escecially since we've hit the one year mark (Really. We have. Isn't that crazy?), it just tends to take me a while. Is it obvious my life's lacking balance? Plus the next chapter's full o' crazy that may very well be hard to wrtite. Anyway, Will's thoughts on babys and her rant at Charlie are available as a side shot if enough of you review and ask nice. So review! Go, _go_, _**GO**_!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** No excuses. Just read.

Chapter 22

Will

_Eight Days Later_

I sat on the couch and tapped my fingers anxiously. I could feel the rough texture of the cushions even through my clothes and it made me itch. Hell, my clothes made me itch. The air was heavy and the slightest breeze felt like a forty mile per hour wind. The hypersensitivity did do wonders for the sex, though; the slightest touch could set me off.

My eyes darted between the rerun of _Full House _on the TV, the clock and its incessant ticking, back the hall where Lucas was doing God knows what, since I could only hear him breathing, and the window facing the street as I heard every conversation of everyone who passed by, five floors down. And cars! Who knew they could be so damned loud. I used to like the dull roar of the city noise, but I'd be damned if it wasn't dull anymore.

The whole apartment smelled like wet dog, drowning out almost every other scent, save for the lingering smell of the steak we'd had for dinner, both cooked rare. The mashed potatoes and asparagus on my plate hadn't been touched and ended up in the garbage. The idea still made my stomach turn. And speaking of garbage, the dumpster beside the building needs emptied like nobody's business.

And worst of all, even after sharing blood with a vampire enough times to drive myself insane, I was on my period, so not only did Lucas want to eat me alive, but my throat burned like a son of a bitch. Lucas did try to bring me blood once. It helped for about two seconds before I threw it up. At least my allergies didn't bother me anymore.

I tapped my foot in the air, waiting anxiously for six o'clock to come. Tonight we closed the show, call at seven, curtain at nine, but I needed time to get ready before that. Lucas wouldn't let me get ready until six because otherwise I'd be sitting around waiting then, too. Six was even a stretch, according to him.

I jumped when I heard his footsteps coming down the hall, and I must've had that deer in the headlights look because as soon as he saw me he got concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"Yeah… Just… I'm all jumpy and hyperaware and my head is killing me and my throat burns and I just really want a cherry popsicle really bad right now."

He laughed and I suddenly wanted to knock him upside the head. He stood up and headed toward the kitchen. "I'll see what I can find." I watched him walk into the kitchen and listened as he rustled around in the freezer. I could smell the stale air coming out of it and the frozen vegetables inside. He came back in carrying a popsicle, but I knew it wasn't what I wanted. My eyes narrowed and every muscle in my body tensed. "All I could find was grape."

"I don't want a fucking grape popsicle," I snarled through gritted teeth. "I want cherry!" I vaulted off the couch and down the hall, slamming the bedroom door. I threw myself onto the bed as hot tears pooled in my eyes. This was crazy. I was crazy. I curled into a ball on my side, clutching a pillow to my chest, unable to stop sobbing.

I didn't look up when I heard the door open, or move when the bed dipped behind me. "Here." He dangled a popsicle in front of my face. "Cherry."

"I don't want it anymore…" I mumbled into my pillow.

He let out a frustrated growl and sighed. "You wanted the popsicle, now take it."

"No."

"Take the damned popsicle."

"I don't want it."

"Take it."

"I said I don't want it!" I shot up, flinging my arm at him. My hand hit his and the popsicle flew across the room, making a rather large hole in the wall. I gaped at it for a moment in shock.

"You broke the wall!" I cringed at his volume, not even registering the tone of his voice, and flung my arms around his waist. I hid my face in his shirt as my tears returned with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He was quiet for a minute when I noticed him shaking slightly. Had I really made him that mad? I cautiously peeked up at him and he started laughing. "Lucas?" I squeaked.

One of his hands wrapped around my shoulders and the other soothed my hair. He laughed for another minute or two before sighing, shaking his head. "Lucas?"

"It's okay. I'll call someone tomorrow to have it fixed. It's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I know you're a little crazy now; it's my fault for arguing with you." He drew me up so I was eye level with him and kissed my forehead. "It's six. Go take your shower."

I sniffled, tears coming back once again, this time in relief. "Okay… I love you."

"I love you, too."

He got up and went over to the wall to take the popsicle out of the hole, then moved toward the door to take it back to the kitchen, but I stopped him. "Lucas?"

"Hmm?" He turned back to look at me from the doorway.

"Were… Did you… Were you…like this? When you were…"

He came back to the bed and sat beside me, a thoughtful look on his face. I reached out to touch his hand, to see what he was thinking, but he waved me off. He instead peeled the paper from the popsicle and handed it to me.

"Yeah. I went crazy too. I thought it was from the fever; they can give you pretty crazy dreams when they get up there. In one of my…lucid moments I heard my mom talking to my father. She said I was muttering about red. She said it was the fever, too, but… Now I know different. I just wish we didn't have to drag it out so long. Then you wouldn't have to go through the crazy." I took a minute to gather the will power to take the popsicle out of my mouth but went ahead and punched him in the arm. "Oww! What was that for?"

I bit off the tip of the popsicle so I could still suck on it while I spoke. "It's all your fault."

"I like to think it's both of our faults."

"How's 'at?" I asked around the popsicle.

"Well, you have to finish the show and-"

"Fuss th' show." He rolled his eyes and I punched him again.

"It's too late to 'fuss the show,' but besides that, neither of us had the foresight to think to wait until after to start this madness."

"Buh my birfday…"

"Exactly. Which makes this one quarter my fault, one quarter yours, one quarter _ours_, and one quarter your parents'." I nodded with a shrug, trying to fight the last bit of popsicle off the stick. "And every single bit the fault of the Old Powers."

I snorted, choking on the last bite, but luckily it melted before I died. It also reminded me of something I needed to ask him. "Oh! Did Jenna ever call you back?"

"Yeah, actually. Last night just after you left for call. She couldn't tell me anything, but she gave me a number for someone in Circle Daybreak. Theory or something…"

I nodded. "That's good. When did you plan on calling?"

"I figured I'd do it while you were…yeah… Give me something to do for the few days you're…asleep…"

"Okay…"

He looked around the room, looking for something to change the subject, then jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. "Come on. You've gotta get in the shower now or you'll be late."

"Okay."

I got my shower like a good little girl and threw on something comfortable, since I'd have to change soon anyway. With a sigh I glanced around the bedroom longingly; I didn't want to go. I wanted to crawl into bed and…and just sleep. Being crazy takes a lot out of you. I was so lost in thought standing there that I didn't even hear Lucas come in behind me; my senses must be dulling again.

"Ready to go?" I heard his keys jingle and shook my head.

"I wanna walk."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Clear my head, I guess. And there's no point in you having to wait around for the show to start again." He'd been at the theatre every night this week and watched every show.

He stepped up behind me, pulling me back against him, and I let me head rest against his chest. "Hey, at least I don't have to sit through it twice tonight."

I laughed and sighed. "No, I'll just walk. That way you have time to get ready."

"You sure?" he mumbled against the top of my head.

"Sure."

"Mmkay."

He led me to the door, reluctant to let me go. He never really let on, but I knew he was getting extremely nervous. We were cutting it close, with my birthday tomorrow, and he was trying to compensate, just in case. And I let him. I was scared, too; at least when I wasn't losing my mind. Tonight he lingered with me all the way out of the building and for half a block, clutching my hand as if he'd float away when he let go. When I stopped to cross the street I looked up at him.

"Are you planning on walking with me the whole way?" He only shrugged. "Lucas?"

"Can I?"

I both couldn't and wouldn't say no to him, so I nodded. "You left the door unlocked."

He shrugged again. "I doubt anyone would rob me. Any enemies I have would rather just kill me."

I gave him a look, but he just shrugged again. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm again, then moved to cross the street as the light changed. I stopped when we reached the theatre, looking up at the marquee with trepidation. His anxiety mixing with my own through our joined hands made me want to turn and run away. Far, far away. Like Japan away. Before I could act on my urge, though, Lucas pulled my against his side.

"Tonight'll be great. Best one yet."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he rested his head against mine. "Break a leg, Sweetheart," he mumbled into my hair. He stepped forward and opened the door for me, and I resigned myself to my fate.

Walking into the lobby I saw everyone gathered around, talking excitedly. The air felt heavy and I knew something was going on; something was different. Nikki spotted me and split off from the crowd, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back in.

"Isn't it great? Nick's back to finish the show. Now we can do it right!"

I froze in my tracks, Nikki letting go of my arm to weave through the throng. All this time I'd been imagining what would happen when I saw him again. I thought I'd be terrified; everything I'd worked to get over would come flooding back, and I'd be reduced to a simpering little girl again. I wanted to run even more now. I wondered if Lucas was still standing outside.

When finally I looked up, the crowd had parted just enough that I could see Nick watching me, that knowing, asinine smirk plastered on his face. My hands began to tremble and I balled them into fists. My knees locked, legs tensed, and my eyes narrowed as, rather than fear, waves of white hot fury washed over me, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I clenched my teeth in an attempt to stop a feral growl, managing to only hiss as my lips curled back into an animal snarl.

His eyes widened for a second before narrowing to match mine. The crowd had dispersed, and he moved to walk past me toward backstage and the dressing rooms, but hesitated just a step behind.

"Leech."

"Dog."

He growled quietly and I turned toward him, snapping my teeth at the air in his direction.

"Will!" I turned to look fully behind me and saw Nikki with her head sticking out the door. "Come on. You're already running late." I brushed past Nick with a last lingering glare and met Nikki to start getting ready.

After an hour and a half of pounds of makeup, pulling and primping hair, and donning my first costume, I was still fuming. I had no idea how I was going to pull this off. I couldn't pretend that I was in love with the dumb fuck. There was no way in hell. And I only had the first two scenes to figure it out.

As I stood in the wings going back over the dance for the _Hanibal_ number, Kyle stopped on his way out for the auction scene.

"Break a leg, Will."

"Break a wheel, Old Kyle."

He rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. It had been our running joke since the first time we ran the scene. Between the wheelchair and the old age make-up, we made a lot of bad jokes.

From the moment the curtain opened the show ran smoothly. I was lucky enough to be able to focus and not lose it again, but all the way through _Angel of Music_ I dreaded my coming scenes with Nick. Would he try something? Would I kill him?

"Brava, brava, bravissima." My curiosity was genuine, even if I turned toward the audience, rather than the dancing girls across the stage. That was most certainly not Nick's voice. My eyes scanned the audience in the darkness. _Lucas?_

_Shh…_

"Christine, Christine…" I turned toward Nikki, shaking myself back into the moment.

I sat at the makeshift vanity as I watched Kyle run off stage left, my nerves on edge as I waited. "Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory." I glared into the audience again, almost missing my cue. _Sing!_

I jumped to my feet, looking around like I was supposed to be doing. I don't know what the audience was hearing, but the voice in my head was Lucas's, and when the light came up behind the mirror, it was Lucas standing there.

All the anxieties I had at performing with Nick went out the window. I had no trouble pretending to be seduced by _this _phantom. Part of my brain did register that it felt different when he took my hand, but I was already too far gone, thanks to the transfusions.

During the brief interlude where I was "asleep" I tried to figure out what was going on. _Lucas?_

_Shh…_

_But…_

_Just stay focused. Don't miss your cue._

I sighed and "awoke" to continue the scene. I had no problems with the phantom now, but how would I act with Kyle. I guess that's why it's called acting.

And I managed. It was smooth sailing all the way through _All I Ask of You_ and the reprise. The chandelier came flying down over the audience and the curtain closed for intermission.

**A/N2:** Review and I'll try to be less of a slacker this time. Also, there is now a poll on my profile as to the content of my next NW OCxOC fic, so go vote!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I should kick all your happy little fan fiction reading asses! I got one review last chapter. I am not a happy writer. :(

* * *

Chapter 23

Lucas

I smelled it as soon as she opened the door. Eau de mutt. I'd assumed he'd be in the hospital for at least another two days. I'd planned on dispatching him while Will slept. She'd been so upset about it, so I planned on making sure she didn't find out. Now, though, I'd have to change my plans. To tonight.

I couldn't give him the opportunity to get to her again. Especially with time as tight as it was. But what would be a good time. He was already there, so not before the show. And after the show I have to turn Will. So sometime during. But then he won't be able to finish the show. I could do it for him, but that may be too conspicuous. But it also may be my only option. I could always "fix" the rest of the cast; make them believe he ran off and I volunteered to finish up, save the day.

I hurried home to shower and change, trying to think of the cleanest way to get the job done. I went into the spare bedroom and pulled an old suitcase from under the bed, retrieving a silver dagger. I sat on the bed and spun the knife in my hand as I considered the simplest, deadliest strike. I was so lost in thought that when I looked at the clock it was already quarter to nine.

I didn't have time to drive to the theatre, but I had no choice; I'd need the car just in case something went wrong. I was glad that I had already purchased my ticket, and my front row seat would be reserved. Will's family was here tonight, and they'd wanted to have a birthday party for her after the show, but I'd convinced them to wait until tomorrow, saying she'd be tired after the show. And then I'd tell them she'd caught the flu and it had to wait a few days. At least it'd thrown Charlie off my trail for now.

I took my seat just in time for the houselights to go down, and I snickered hearing Will's comment to her co-star from the wing, earning strange looks from the people on either side of me. I shrugged it off and sat in silence as the curtain went up and the show began.

I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on her that she was nervous as hell. She was dreading having to perform alongside that fuckwad. And it took me all of thirty seconds to figure out something to do about it. She wouldn't have to perform with him. Well, at least, not obviously. It was easy to push into her mind, even from this distance, as she tried to suppress the urge to kill the asshole and concentrate on singing; she had some interesting homicidal thoughts running through her head. From there it was easy to override her senses to let her think I was on stage with her rather than that psychopathic bastard.

At first she was a bit confused, but I only discouraged her questions, telling her to concentrate. She went with it, trusting me completely. As I watched her swoon through _Music of the Night_, though, I began to regret my decision. Nick thought he was really having the effect on her and was taking advantage of it. He was pressing himself against her, touching her inappropriately, none of which was part of the actual blocking of the scene, and the whole time she basked in it, thinking it was me. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from growling out loud; jealousy flared inside me hotter than blood lust ever had, but there was nothing I could do about it. If I broke the illusion, she could panic and the show would be ruined. And I couldn't very well kill him now, out on stage in front of hundreds of people.

When finally they'd separated for a moment she tried to question me again. I couldn't tell her what I was doing. It would not end well. I just hushed her and told her to stay focused; the music was approaching her cue. Now, at least, her biggest worry was being able to find the chemistry she needed with Kyle.

When intermission arrived and the houselights came up again, I watched the chandelier being lifted for a moment before heading out to the lobby, as if going to the bathroom with the rest to the masses. Instead, I slipped down a different hallway toward back stage and the dressing rooms. I hid in a dark alcove for the fifteen minute break and listened as act two began. I watched Nick leave his dressing room to get in place for the end of _Masquerade_, and waited. If I went into the room before he was back to change for the cemetery scene, he'd surely smell me and my plan would be ruined.

I listened as the play continued, watching from my hiding place as people came and went to change or retrieve props and such. I still lay in wait while Nick came back to the dressing room, left again, and returned again. When I finally made my move, I nearly gagged as the door closed behind me. The room reeked like he'd pissed on everything to mark his territory. Stupid dog! Luckily he hadn't noticed me.

I pulled the dagger from the inside pocket of my suit jacket and approached him from behind. He whirled on me before I could put the knife to his throat from behind, but it didn't matter much. Facing him I could watch the light leave his eyes while he bled from the gash I intended to carve in his neck.

"What are you doing in here?" He tried to sound undaunted, but there was a distinctive tremble in his voice. He could smell what the dagger was made of, and I was already too close for him to try to fight.

"Avenging."

"Avenging? Wouldn't that require rape?" I jabbed the knife forward, pricking his throat and he whimpered like a helpless whelp.

"Then call this avenging with interest." I heard the faint crackle of his mic coming to life and clapped my hand over his mouth, listening as the director called his cue into the earpiece. I pressed the blade flat against his cheek and he howled against my hand as it burned his skin. The snarl was evident in my voice as I leaned toward him, nearly growling the lyrics into the microphone, Nick shrinking beneath me with every word. "Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in. Let my opera begin!"

I slashed the silver dagger across his throat, side to side, through jugular and carotid. Blood sprayed through the room, splattering on the side of my face and across my white dress shirt. I leaned down to wipe the blood from the blade and slid it back inside my jacket, taking his mic and kicking him upside the head, a sickening gurgle escaping his severed trachea. I tucked the mic in my ear, placing the box also in my jacket pocket. With no time to change, I merely grabbed the black cloak necessary for the scene and ran out to take my place, pulling it on as I went.

"Master?"

"Passarino. Go away for the trap is set and waits for it's prey." I adjusted the hood of the cloak one last time so I could pseudo see and stepped onto the stage. "You have come here in pursuit of you deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent."

As I began to work my way around the table and around Will, it was almost as if I really was trying to seduce her. And it was working. I still half regretted how worked up she'd gotten thus far working with Nick, even if she thought it was me. I knew it was my fault, but I still wanted to place the blame on someone else. As I circled closer to her, a wave of possessiveness washed over me. She was mine. I did this to her; I was the _only_ one who did this to her. I could feel the sexual energy crackling in the air between us as I crept closer and closer. When I took her hand, she audibly gasped, finally realizing that I was really there, on stage with her, and not just in her head.

She seemed to take on her role with a renewed zeal, a wicked glint in her eyes as she began to sing her part. "You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence."

She stalked around me like a cat with its prey, debating when was best to pounce, and I found it incredibly sexy. I was suddenly very glad I had the large, dark cloak on so that it hid the tent forming in my slacks as she knelt on the bench behind me and ran her hands down my chest. She pressed herself against my back, and I shivered as her body heat penetrated the many layers of fabric between us.

She caught my hands and we were off the bench in an instant, pacing across the stage in a seeming battle of wills, all blocking forgotten as we just tried to gain as much contact with each other as possible. The music faded as we stood there for a few beats too long before she even reached toward the hood. I wasn't sure why she was so anxious, but it did well for the character in the moment. Finally after a long moment she took hold of the fabric and threw it back over my head.

In the heat of the moment I had forgotten that I was covered in blood, but the shrill scream Will emitted reminded me instantly. From the audience you could tell that it was _something_, but there was no way to really know if it was just the prosthetic or something else. Will staggered back a step, one hand to her mouth, and I grabbed her other hand, pulling her toward the wing and offstage as Kyle ran on from the other side, confused at the sudden skip. _So much for the reprise_, I mused idly to myself.

The sudden breaking of the illusion had left her confused and a little disoriented, with how unstable she'd been lately and the sexual tension. She pulled against my grip on her wrist, but I couldn't let her go. I hauled her up the ladder to the catwalk where the next phrases were supposed to take place while extras swarmed around the stage below in mock panic. She continued to fight me, though, as I sang through the next lyrics.

"Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" She stared at me confused, torn between reality and the performance we were still in the middle of; her mind, effected by my blood, was overloaded and couldn't process quickly enough what was going on. "Hounded down by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Christine, why?" _Calm down! _I called into her mind, trying to snap her out of her confused trance.

Down the ladder and into her dressing room, I threw off the cloak and set to helping her change into the white dress for the next scene. Just as I was trying to coax her to step into it she seemed to snap from her fog. "What happened to Nick?"

I growled softly to myself. "Don't worry about it. He's been taken care of."

"Lucas?"

"Just get dressed." I began to tug the dress up her legs and she stopped me, grabbing it from my hands.

"Go change your shirt. You're covered in blood." She was still mad at me, but she understood that this wasn't the time to fight it out. We had a show to finish.

I kissed her cheek and ran back to Nick's dressing room, stepping over his body to get to the clothing rack and find a clean dress shirt. I tucked the mic transmitter in the back of my pants and hid the cord under the shirt as I pulled it on. Leaving off my jacket, I grabbed the veil and ran out to take my place on the stage.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

I looked up at her and was momentarily speechless, almost missing my cue. She looked stunning in the wedding dress. We'd not talked about marriage at all, taking one hurtle at a time, I suppose, but now… It was hard to concentrate on singing when all I wanted to do was spirit her away and make her mine forever in every way possible.

As I sang through the lyrics, I couldn't help but notice the truth in some of the words. "…turn around and face your fate, an eternity of this before your eyes." Rather than deformed, though, I was covered in blood; the fate of a vampire, forever bound to death and darkness. A fate she was gladly choosing for me. And from the look in her eyes, she was thinking the same thing.

The moment was shattered when Kyle rushed onto the stage and we had to continue on with the scene. As we sang and fought I pushed into his feeble human mind and altered his memory to the story I'd created earlier, changing his perception so that he didn't know it was blood on my face, rather makeup.

The scene seemed to drag on forever, mostly because I just wanted it to be over. I even began to struggle with my words with all the layering, I was so distracted. When finally the bulk of the scene was over and I was left on the stage alone momentarily it seemed to take even longer to end. Will came back and gave me the ring and left again, and finally I was able to finish the tragedy.

"It's over now, the music of the night!"

I escaped off into the wing as Nikki ran on to rap up the end. I found Will and pulled her to me, burying my face into her hair. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Curtain call." I groaned and rolled my eyes and she laughed. "Go back to the dressing room and get the mask. You come out last, so you have plenty of time. You come on from stage right."

"Fine." I grumbled and trudged off to get ready for curtain call.

* * *

Will

After curtain call I sent Lucas off to wash his face and went back to my dressing room to change. I stripped off the gaudy white lace monstrosity and hung it back up. I would have to come back in in a few days to make sure everything from the play ended up back where it belonged in props and wardrobe and such. I pulled back on the lounge pants and t-shirt I'd come in and stood behind my vanity to pull my hair into a ponytail. I wonder if I'll have time to shower and get out all the hairspray before I have to…sleep…

I walked over to the sink in the corner and grabbed the bottle of makeup remover to wash my face. I didn't hear the door open, but I did hear it click shut. Without looking up I assumed it was Lucas.

"I hope you took care of the evidence," I mumbled as I rinsed the soap off my face. "I'll be done in just a sec." I knew he'd be anxious to get home. I know I was.

I turned the water off and reached up blindly for the towel hanging on the wall, my eyes closed to keep the water out of them. A towel was placed in my hand and I pressed it to my face, sopping up the water. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the sweet smell on it until it was too late. I straightened up, but my eyes were already so heavy that I didn't even see who was standing there before everything went dark.

**A/N2: **And that is exactly why I'm leaving you with this very mean cliff hanger until I get at least ten reviews. XP And go to my profile and vote in the poll for the characters in my next NW OCxOC story!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **I still only got nine reviews, you guys. Five months and nine reviews. You better be glad I got tired of waiting on you. Read on.

Chapter 24

Lucas

On my way back to the dressing room I tried to alter every mind I passed, purposely seeking out the director, Erin, so she would tell anyone I missed. I went into the dressing room to wash my face and collect my things, making sure to take the mask with me because of the blood transfer. I put the shirt I'd borrowed back on the rack and finally locked the door so no one accidentally stumbled in on the crime scene. They wouldn't find him for a few days, at least, and would have no way of knowing exactly when he was killed. But they would automatically conclude it was after the show, since I never made any mention of a body on the floor.

It was like parting the Dead Sea to get through the hallway back to Will's dressing room. The entire cast and crew was congregated in the five foot space, talking and congratulating and planning the after party. Everyone wanted to thank me for saving the show and all I wanted to do was get to Will and get out. I was so focused on getting through the crowd that I almost missed the door.

Thankfully, or unfortunately, her brother grabbed me and pulled me back. "Where's Will?" Charlie asked, backing me into the wall.

"I don't know. I haven't found her yet."

"Well find her. I want to see her before midnight."

"I can't find her if you're in my way."

He glared at me for another moment before stepping aside to let me into the room. When I opened the door, the lights were on, but no one was there. She was probably already looking for me. I backed out the door, giving the room one last once over, and slammed back into Charlie.

"Well?"

"She's not there. She's probably looking for me somewhere." I moved to go back down the hall, and he stopped me.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby, so we'll see you before you leave. And we'll be over tomorrow for her birthday."

"I know," I grumbled, not looking at him as I pushed him out of the way and headed down the hall, though I could feel his eyes on my back until I turned the corner.

I spotted Kyle coming out of his dressing room and grabbed his arm. "Have you seen Will?"

"Not since she went in to change. Hey, listen. Thanks for stepping in tonight, man; we really appreciate it. I can't believe Nick just disappeared like that."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I really need to find Will, though." I glanced around the rapidly emptying hall anxiously. Everyone was excited to get to Erin's after party, but Will was still nowhere to be found. As I rushed back to her dressing room, the same panic that had filled me when she had gone home and I couldn't find her started taking over my thoughts, and I frantically started tearing through the room.

The sound of shattering glass brought me out of my breakdown. I'd thrown something and smashed the mirror over the sink in the corner. I walked over to pick up the glass, knowing Will would be pissed when she saw it, and I smelled it. I picked up the towel from the sink between two fingers and held it at arm's length. Slightly damp and smudged with Will's stage make-up, it reeked of chloroform. I quickly flung it across the room before the fumes could affect me, and my nose caught another scent. Will hadn't been alone in here. There was someone else. A vampire.

For a minute I cursed myself for not catching it sooner. It should've been the first thing I noticed. My anger flared anew. I'd been ignoring my instincts and letting fear take me over. I was becoming weak. She was making me weak. This soulmate shit was making me weak. Making me human. I'm a vampire!

_But you were human once._ I shook my head, but Will's voice nagged at me. _You have thoughts and feelings and you're just as vulnerable as the rest of us._

"No! I'm not vermin!" I shouted, trying to drown out her voice.

_If humans are so terrible then why do you want me?_ her voice rang from an argument we'd had last week.

"Because I love you… But-"

_Just fucking turn me already! I'm sick of being weak. I'm sick of being a stupid human!_ her argument had gone all over the place and even now I was at a loss of how to respond.

"You're not weak. Or stupid. You-"

_I wanna be young and beautiful forever. I wanna be perfect like you._

"You are perfect."

_Then why do you say humans are so bad? And why did you agree to change me?_

"Because I wanna keep you forever… Will…"

_Lucas…_

That last desperate whisper had not been a memory, or even my conscience. If I could hear her, she had to be close. I had to find her.

* * *

Will

My head pounded and my body ached. Springs poked me in the side and back, and I tried to turn over, but my wrists and ankles were bound, and the movement caused my clothes to twist around me. I tried to yell, but found that I'd been gagged, and the taste of dirt and must coated my tongue, making me want to really gag. What I was laying on, which I assumed was an old couch, judging by the size, was scratchy against my face, probably tweed or something, and reeked of acrid smoke, like it'd sat in an opium den for a decade. When finally the chemical had worn off enough to unweight my eyes, I could tell immediately where I was.

In the theatre, there was an attic, where costumes were kept, and several subterranean floors for sets and props. The uppermost floor was accessible by the lifts and trap doors on the stage, but the bottom most floor was the prop graveyard, where out of date or broken props were put in case they were ever needed again or could be fixed. Judging from the broken lamps, stacks of chairs, and general piles of junk, that's where I was.

I tried to look around and search out whomever had brought me here, but since I couldn't move, my field of vision was limited. I tried to keep myself calm so I could think of a way to get free, but panic kept tugging at my thoughts. Was it Nick? Was he going to…do _that _again? Would he kill me this time? Or was it someone else? What had I done to deserve this? Would I ever see Lucas again? Would I get out in time for him to change me? Would he save me? Tears welled in my eyes as I wondered if I'd ever be found. _Lucas…_

I heard footsteps approaching and tried to look toward them, but it was difficult as they were behind the couch.

"Well, well. It seems you're finally awake."

I froze in terror, recognizing the voice.

* * *

Lucas

The scent was hard to follow out in the hallway where everyone had been milling around only moments ago. Will's scent and the other one were mixed in everywhere. I managed to pick out the freshest of the trails, and after a few dead ends, I came to the door to the stairwell. Up went to costumes, down to props, and the trail led down. If this person had kept her here, he or she had to be part of the troupe and know that the building emptied fast for the after party.

I slunk slightly down the steps, keeping to the shadows and straining my ears. The first floor was half empty, the lifts to the stage in one side, and the rest cluttered with sets and large furniture that couldn't be carried up stairs easily. It was easy to tell that no one was there, and the scents continued down.

The next floor was filled with smaller furniture and the beginnings of props and accessories in boxes stacked nearly to the ceiling. I'd just stepped off the stairs when suddenly the building began to shake. I reached back and grabbed the stair rail to keep my balance as a shower of dust and dirt fell from the ceiling and the lights flickered. Will had explained that because the four prop floors were underground, they came very close to the subway, and the trains would make the building shake; upstairs you couldn't feel it, but down here it could cause all sorts of problems, like stirring up the air so that I lost the scent I was following. Now I'd actually have to search this and the next two floors.

There were plenty of shadows to hide in; the bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling didn't give off much illumination, hardly enough for a human to see. As I traversed the labyrinth of storage I wondered why the lights were even still on, but I guessed that group responsibility had everyone assuming someone else would do it. It would help with the murder story, though. It only took a few minutes to search, but the floor was void of life.

I started down the next flight of steps, and my watch beeped. I'd set an alarm for 11:30 so I would know when we absolutely had to head home. I had to hurry. If this hadn't happened, if I'd been more careful and protected her, we'd be home already and she'd be sleeping. I had to find her.

The next floor full of more props and odds and ends yielded nothing and I went down the last flight of stairs to the prop graveyard. I should've known that this would be it. The lowest level means it's the furthest from people. No one to hear any screaming. If I couldn't defeat this other vampire, God only knows when will and I would be found.

If I had though the other floors were busy, this was far worse. There was no distinct path between piles of junk and it was almost impossible to pick my way through silently. At least half the lights on this floor had burnt out and it was difficult for even me to tell the difference between a prop or a person.

At last I rounded a corner to see a figure standing over an old couch, and I knew that it wasn't the shadows playing tricks on me this time. My initial instinct was to attack first and ask questions later, but I couldn't see well enough to know I wouldn't hurt Will in the process. I forced myself to calm down and strained my ears to listen.

"I suppose you're wondering why I didn't just kill you up there," the figure said as it circled around to the front of the couch. "Well that's because I'm waiting for midnight."

I heard a muffled gasp and rustling and realized that Will was on the couch, bound and gagged, and had just been pulled upright by her hair. The voice of her captor seemed familiar to me to. It was female, and I knew that it wasn't just because this person was a cast member. But the memory was hazy, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Because the cut off is nineteen. And vampires don't come back."

I needed to get in there. It's look entirely suspicious if I had to carry Will out of the building unconscious. Especially with her family waiting in the lobby to see her. I watched a knife flash in the dim light and Will's muffled squeak as it slipped under the gag. I had to clap my hand over my mouth as my nostrils flared at Will's blood hitting the air. That bitch cut her!

"What does my being reincarnated have to do with anything?!" Will screamed. Even through my rage I felt a swell of pride that my girl could put that together so quickly under these circumstances.

"Soulmates, Princess! You come back; he finds you again. And again and again! And everything I did to save his stupid ass is all for nothing!"

I know the voice now. The summer before I died, Mr. Gray from across the road broke his arm and my dad and I would come over to help with the farm work. And his daughter refused to leave me alone. She even called my Luke.

"Katherine!" I roared, finally stepping out of my shadowy hiding place.

"And here's the man of the hour, now!" I wanted to smack the cheeky grin off her face.

"Katherine? I thought your name was-," Will asked confused

"Yes, Kitty. It's an alias, Princess. We use them all the time."

"That's enough, Kat. Let her go."

"No. I changed you. I saved your life. You were supposed to be mine!"

"You know it doesn't work that way. The old powers are rising. You could find your soulmate tomorrow for all we know. Let _my_ soulmate go."

"No! If I can't have you, then she can't either."

I growled. This was going nowhere. But I didn't just want to kill her. Will would never forgive me unless it was my only option. I had to try to negotiate.

"Kill her and I kill myself."

"No!" they both screamed in unison.

I growled again and shoved a hand back through my hair. This was only going to end one of two ways. Either all of us die, because I would take her down with me, or just Kat.

"Then you leave me no choice."

I ran at her with all my strength, but there was one thing I hadn't considered. She made me. Even if she was lamia and even if we were the same age, she was still stronger than me. And I became horribly aware of that fact when she caught me by the throat and lifted me off my feet.

"I don't wanna hurt you Luke, but you're not gonna stop me, either. Go sit down."

With that she threw me across the room into a stack of chairs. Wooden chairs. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Will desperately screaming my name.

* * *

Will

"Lucas!"

I started struggling at my bonds, but only made the ropes chafe my skin. I couldn't give up, though. First she kidnaps me, wants me gone so she can have my soulmate, then throws him across the room. Like hell I'm gonna let her get away with this.

"Sit still, Princess. This isn't over yet." I gasped as she pinned me to the back of the couch with her foot to my chest. She checked her watch and grinned. "Ten till. Time for fun."

In a flash she was on the couch with me, straddling me on her knees. She tangled one hand in my hair and jerked my head to one side, making my neck crack painfully. She toyed with the knife in her free hand; I could see it flashing out of the corner of my eye, then she shoved it into her boot as if she'd changed her mind about something.

"Now hold still or this'll hurt even more."

Her teeth dug in to my neck and I screamed. Now I know what Lucas meant about having blood taken against your will. It pulled as if she was trying to drag my insides out through the tiny holes made by her teeth. And burn, my God. He had said it felt like your soul was being ripped out, but to me it felt more like a drain. Like my life was slowly leaking out of the two punctures. I was getting lightheaded and dizzy, and she no longer had to hold my head to the side; it just lolled against my shoulder. And amidst all the pain there was a peaceful blackness pulling on me, getting stronger and stronger by the moment, and my eyes slipped closed to welcome it.

"Hey Bitch!"

* * *

Lucas

I gritted my teeth against a groan as the feeling slowly returned to my body. My ribs were bruised and cracked all to hell. If she'd thrown me any harder I could've broken my back or worse. I leaned forward, hissing through my teeth as wood splinters pulled out of my back, many staying in. I'd have to find someone to get them all out once this was over, or the wood would poison me; it was already keeping my ribs from healing. I picked up a splintered chair leg from beside me as I hauled myself to my feet.

"Hey Bitch!"

No matter how mad I was or could've been, I still watched in horror as they turned toward me. Will's head came up at the same time Kat's turned, causing her teeth to rip a gash from Will's shoulder to just below her ear.

I stood rooted as her blood began pouring down her chest, and my throat burned with hunger. I watched Kat climb off the couch and wipe the blood off her chin on her sleeve. I was wounded and there was way too much blood present, falling from Will's wound in waves with every beat of her heart. I couldn't think straight. I didn't realize Kat was right in front of me until she touched me. She stroked her fingertips down the side of my face the way Will would've. My eyes flicked between the two of them, struggling to decide what to do, unsure what was happening anymore. My thoughts were getting fuzzier by the minute.

"What…"

_"Shh… It's okay, Kitty's here. Just sit down and wait while I take care of the stupid human, and then we'll get you some blood, and you'll be all better."_

As I plopped down onto the floor to wait, I could hear someone else talking faintly in the background. "Lucas, please. Fight her. You have to…oh God… Don't let her inside your head. Lucas, please. Help…"

"Shut up, Bitch."

I watched Kitty smack the girl on the couch hard across the face. Then she pulled a knife out of her boot and cut her wrist. I wanted to get up and stop her, heal her, but she had told me to sit and wait. She grabbed the girl on the couch's hair and pulled her head up. She was so pretty and in so much pain. It killed me to see her like that. My hand tightened on something hard and I looked down. It was a long wooden stick with a splintered end, a stake.

Suddenly I heard struggling and looked up. Kat was trying to force feed the girl her blood. She was trying to fight as best she could, but being tied up she couldn't do much. Kat gave a jerk on Will's hair, making her cry out, and she shoved her wrist into her mouth. What time is it? Before I could even lift my arm to check my watch, it started beeping. Midnight. Kat looked over at the noise, flashing me a victorious smile.

"This ends now," I said to myself.

There was still the slight possibility that I could successfully change Will, depending on what time of day she was born, but I didn't have time to ponder it now. Kat hurt Will. After the shit-tastic last couple weeks she's had. I'm going to make her pay the same way I did Nick.

I climbed to my feet and, despite my aching ribs and burning back, stalked silently toward the couch. I grabbed a handful of Kat's long blonde hair and jerked her off of Will, making her shriek so loud she probably hurt even her own ears. It wasn't as easy as it should've been, but I threw her into the pile of splintered wood I'd just been in, making her shriek again. She started to get up, but I was still fast enough to pin her to the floor, holding the stake high. Before I could strike, though, I faltered.

"Why me?"

She ceased her struggling beneath me and I let up on my hold on her throat just enough to let her speak. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you save me? Why not my sister or someone else?"

"I have no use for a brat. But you were beautiful, and I made you perfect. You were supposed to save me back."

"Save you how?"

"My father was threatening to ship me off to the Redferns if I didn't choose a mate soon. I was already past marrying age. He gave me two choices: you or the Livengood boy, Malachi. You were the lesser of two evils. But you woke before I could come get you and ran away. I've been hunting you for over a century, and when I've finally found you, you have that bit-"

I pressed down again. "At least you did one thing right. You made it so that I'd have her. Give my regards to Nick."

With all my strength I slammed the stake into her chest and watched as her body shriveled beneath me. It was over. She was gone. Now I had to get to Will.


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Anonymous Reviewer,

Thank you very much for enjoying my story. No, Lucas and Will are not based on Theiry and Hannah. They are original characters created my myself and a friend of mine, and their history is unique to them. They may have met in past lives, but neither of them is cognizant of such meetings. And obviously, that was not the end, and neither is this. we are on the downhill slide, but there's still more to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter 25. Make sure when you've finished reading to drop a review and pop by my profile to vote on the characters for the next NW OcxOC story I post. Only two reviews last chapter, so try to do my one better and give me 3!

Chapter 25

Lucas

I jumped up and flew over to the couch, fighting to get Will untied.

"Will? Wake up. You need to stay awake. Stay with me. You have to be okay, just stay with me."

Her head lolled toward me as I got her hands free, and her eyes fluttered open for a second before falling closed again, giving my a sleepy smile.

"Shh… Not so loud."

A hysterical laugh fell out of my mouth before I could stop it, "I thought she'd… I thought you… Oh thank God."

She laughed weakly and it gave me a little bit of hope. I finished untying her ankles and pulled her onto my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder with a relieved sigh, but that put her wound right in front of my face. I became painfully aware of the fact that I was hurt and needed blood badly. She was also still losing blood at an alarming rate and the gash needed closed as soon as possible. I swallowed hard and realized what I would have to do.

I steeled my resolve and tried to gathered as much control as I could before slowly lowering my mouth to the tear. I had to focus intently on only taking blood that had already spilled and making my saliva coagulate her blood instead of thin it, as well as relieve her pain. It took several minutes, but I managed to get it to stop bleeding, as well as myself beginning to heal some of the holes in my back. Not the ones with splinters in them, obviously, but enough to lessen my own bleeding.

Now that I'd made sure that she wouldn't lose any more blood, I had to get more into her, both to survive and to change. There was still the possibility it was too late, but I had to take every chance I could get to save her. I pulled my shirt away from my neck and took my knife from my jacket to make a quick cut on my own neck.

"Will, Baby, you need to drink. You need more blood. Please, drink."

"Hmmkay…" she hummed and nuzzled my shoulder looking for the cut. she found it and latched on and long, tense moments passed while she drank and I held her. I didn't even realize she'd finished until she laughed.

"What's so funny?" What on earth could she find funny after what had just happened?

"You. Relax. Calm down before you give yourself an aneurism. I'm okay. You found me."

How could she tell me to relax? How was she so calm? She'd just almost been killed! But I had found her. Late, but… And one way or another things would be okay. they had to be. They couldn't give her to me and then just take her away. I'd do whatever it took to make everything okay. Relief washed over me in a cold wave and I clutched her tighter to me, burying my face in her hair, and for the first time in so long I'd forgotten it was possible my eyes filled with tears.

"Will, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me." Sorry for letting this happen, for not protecting her, for taking so long to get to her.

"Shh… I'm fine. 'S okay. Love you, Lucas." Her fingers lazily played with the hair at the nape of my neck in an attempt to comfort me.

I sniffled slightly and tried to swallow past the lump in my throat before speaking. "I love you, too. Let's go home."

I stood up, cradling her to my chest, and started making my way back to the stairs. Normally carrying her was no problem, but being wounded I didn't have my usual strength and by the time I reached the main floor I was breathing hard. I could've danced when I got to the back-stage cast lounge and could sit on the couch.

Will noticed that we'd stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart, I just need to rest for a minute."

"You okay?" She knew I should've been able to go on, too.

"I'll be fine in a couple hours. Nothing too serious." No reason to worry her, at least.

"Mmkay… I'm sleepy…" she mumbled. It was time.

"Then sleep, Baby. Sleep and get better."

I laid her out on the couch and went to the door to the lobby to make sure the coast was clear. Unfortunately, with my luck, her family was still out there waiting, most worried, one angry. I had to get them to clear out. and after what had just happened, Will's sister-in-law was the only one safe to talk to.

_Jenna._

Her head whipped toward the door I hid behind and her brow furrowed. "Lucas?" she whispered nearly silently.

_Come back here. I need your help._

She turned back to her family, telling them she had to use the bathroom, then run-walked to the door.

"What's going on? What happened? Who's blood are you covered in?"

I shook my head. "It's a long story. Listen, I need you to get them out of here so I can get Will out and home."

"Where _is_ Will?"

"_Sleeping_," I said, putting an emphasis on the word so she'd know what I meant.

"What should I tell them?"

"I don't know… Tell them she's sick and I had to take her straight home. Then you and Charlie make an excuse and come over. I still need more of your help. The apartment's-"

"I can find you. Just take care of Will."

I sat back on the couch with Will and waited about five minutes to give them time to leave before picking her up again to head home. You can get away with a lot of strange things on the streets of New York, but there was a line, and carrying someone covered in blood down the street crossed it. I was glad I only had to make it to the parking lot.

I carefully laid Will into the passenger seat and got in the other side. The drive home seemed to take hours instead of minutes, and when I pulled into my parking space I just sat there. I was already exhausted and I still had to get Will upstairs, cleaned up, and put to bed. All this shit and I still had so much to do. with a sigh, I pulled the keys out of the switch and pushed open the door. Thor came bounding out of the gate to the yard, and I hardly had the strength to keep him from jumping into the car. he seemed to sense my mood as I scratched his ears, though, and sat back on his haunches to wait and see what I would do.

Slowly, so I didn't jostle my ribs, I pulled myself out of the car and went around to get will. I managed to unlock the door to the building fine, but I had to kick it open and back through it. these stairs were just as tiring as the ones in the theatre, but this time I couldn't rest; I had to have her cleaned up by the time her brother came.

I kicked the apartment door closed behind me and went straight to the bathroom. I sat Will on the floor propped against the tub so I could strip off my bloody coat and shirt. I reached over and set the water to a moderate temperature, and started to strip Will of her blood soaked clothes. I carefully lifted her into the tub and grabbed a rag from the shelf in the corner, wetting it under the water and gently cleaning the blood from Will's neck and chest. After I had her body clean I moved her head under the flow of water to wash her hair. When I finished I wrapped her in a towel and carried her into the bedroom. I found one of her favorite pairs of pajamas and dressed her, then sat for a while, brushing out her hair and trying not to pass out.

It took me a minute to recognize the sound, but Thor had started growling out in the living room. Charlie and Jenna were here. I made sure Will was in a comfortable position and went out to open the door. I waved them in and sat in the chair across from the couch, scrubbing my hands over my face.

"How is she?" Jenna asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine. I got her cleaned up and into bed."

"That's good. what did you need my help with?"

"First, why is he purple?" I asked, pointing to Charlie who looked like he'd been holding his breath since he stepped through the door.

She looked at him, then smacked him in the back of the head, making him choke. "He's not happy, but I made it clear that he was not to give you a hard time. Things obviously didn't go the way you'd planned."

"Where's the bedroom?" Charlie piped up finally.

"Second door on the right."

He jumped up and practically ran back the hall, Thor hot on his heels to keep an eye on him. That dog was probably more protective of her than me and her brothers combined.

"Lucas, what happened?" Jenna asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"One of Will's co-stars turned out to be a vampire and kidnapped her with the intentions of killing and replacing her."

"As the star?"

"As mine." Jenna got a look of horror on her face. "She was my sire, Katherine Gray."

"There's a Gray family living across the road from…" she trailed off.

"The same," I confirmed her thought. "I took care of her, though. And Nick."

"Nick?"

"Another cast member. He raped her a couple weeks ago."

Jenna gasped. "Don't let her brothers find out."

"Didn't plan on it."

"So what did you need me for?"

"Uh…this." I stood up and turned around, showing her my splinter-riddled back.

"Oh my… How have you stayed conscious this long?"

"Sheer force of will…" I grumbled sarcastically. "You can find tweezers in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

I went into the kitchen to get a chair so I could sit on it with my back to her while she went to get what she needed. She came back and I sat in the chair, wincing every time she pulled a wood shard from my back. When she finally stopped and didn't say anything, I turned to look at her.

"You need blood," she said. I gave her a "no shit" look, and she glared at me. "Even with the poisoning from the splinters you should be starting to heal and you're not. "Here." She held out her arm to me.

My eyes locked on the pulsing vein in her wrist, but I shook my head. "Your husband will kill me."

"I won't let him. Now drink."

I chanced a glance down the hall, then grabbed her arm, pulling it to my mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I glared up at Charlie, a growl resonating deep in my throat. Jenna pulled her arm away and smacked me in the back of the head, pulling me out of the feral haze I'd gone into. Now I know where Will get's it from.

"He needs blood. He's not healing."

"I don't care if he's dying, there's no way in hell I'm letting you be a meal.

I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to volunteer, then? You're a big, strong man; I'm sure you'd be good for a couple pints." I caught his gaze and started to influence him. Unfortunately, he realized what I was doing and shook his head, breaking my hold.

"Whatever. Go ahead and feed the leech. But if you hurt her, so help me God…"

Jenna and I shared an exasperated look and she held her arm out to me again.

"Stop me," I told her, taking her wrist and bringing it to my mouth.

My teeth easily pierced her flesh, and he blood flooded my mouth. My nostrils flared as the human blood began to replenish me. I could feel the wounds in my back knitting together and it made me shiver. I drank hungrily, hardly remembering not to pull to hard so I didn't hurt her, but it was hard not to get lost in the rich redness.

I don't know how long it was going on before I noticed it, but there was a tugging…somewhere…on my head?… Something jerked on my hair, pulling me away from my meal. I hissed territorially, but then I saw Jenna leaning back in the couch looking pale. I was pulled further from the couch and I realized Charlie had a hold of me. I tried to break loose, but I wasn't at full strength, and he held me easily.

"It's okay, Hun. You can let him go now."

"But what if he-"

"I said let him go."

After a moment's hesitation, Charlie let me go with no warning, and I landed on my ass on the floor. I glared up at him, and he just stared back, scowling.

"Was that enough?" Jenna asked, and it took me a minute to realize she was talking to me.

"Yeah, plenty. You should've stopped me sooner."

"I had to make sure you'd get enough."

"Half that much would tide me over until I could go out."

"Well, now you can stay with Will longer." She pushed herself up and Charlie ran to catch her when she faltered. "I'm okay," she said, swatting at him.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. "Are we going to tell everyone else?"

Jenna looked to Charlie and they had a silent conversation for a minute before the looked back to me. "We'll let you know. If we do, then we'll stay in town until she wakes up. If not, them you can come visit us when she can handle things."

"If you're staying I'll cover your hotel costs." It was the least I could do; I was technically taking Will from them.

"That's very gener-"

Charlie cut her off. "Thanks, but that's not necessary. We don't need your charity."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "I'll call you in the morning. Make sure you get some rest. And some blood." With that she ushered Charlie out the door, leaving me alone.

It was a crushing blow when I realized just how alone I was. Before, I didn't realize how solitary I actually was. Ignorance was bliss. I was happy to come home to Thor and shut out the rest of the world. all those people out there were nothing but food and convenience. And then Will came. And her family and friends. And even with all the shit that happened to her she didn't give up. for me. Because of me.

But even without me, she had all those other people that would've helped her through everything. But now I knew that without her, I had nothing. She had become everything to me. And now everything was lying in the other room unconscious and more likely to die than anything.

I should have protected her. I should've been there. I should've turned her sooner, musical be damned. I should've told her I loved her sooner. I should've told her I loved her more. I should've realized she was mine at that damned party. I should've… I should've…

* * *

_Four Days Later_

Four days… I didn't know of anyone who had laid that long and still woke up. It was usually three days, sometimes even two if the person is really young. I knew it wasn't over yet, though. If I stood still enough, held my breath, and watched closely, I could see the rise and fall of her chest as she took a breath. It took almost a whole minute, and no human would've been able to notice it, but it happened. and if I listened closely, staying as quiet as I could, I could hear her heart beat. that was only about twice a minute, and faint, but it was there. And that gave me hope. It was the only thing that kept me going.

I sat on the side of the bed the same way I had for the past few days, and tried again to wake her up.

"Will? Can you hear me? Please wake up. Please, Baby. Please."

For what had to be the hundredth time in the past few days, I found myself crying again. there had been times I hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down my face until they appeared on the table or the blanket of my shirt. Carefully I laid myself out on the bed alongside her, sliding one arm under her head and laying the other over her waist, clutching her to my chest.

"Please, wake up. Please, please…"

* * *

Will

It'd probably been a day and a half since I started regaining my senses. My body felt heavy, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes. I could hear though. I heard every word when Charlie came in and cussed Lucas up one side and down the other, and threatened to stake him if I didn't wake up; I wish I could've punched him. I heard my mother sobbing, yet unable to comprehend what I assume they'd told her.

And I'd heard Lucas crying and begging me to wake up. It tore at my heart and made me realize how much I really meant to him. He would talk to me sometimes, apparently thinking I couldn't hear. He was more open than if I'd been awake; he didn't try to protect me. If it weren't for those rants, I would probably have never found out what he did to Nick, or that the police came to ask me about it, and he told them I had the flu. Apparently they've closed the theatre for now.

He also told me that he'd realized how shitty his life was before me. I would've laughed if I could've, until he told me some of those vampire things he'd been trying to protect me from. Then I almost wished I wouldn't wake up. But then I reasoned out that if I wasn't going to wake up, why was I conscious? then I sucked it up.

And now Lucas was laying on the bed with me. Not on the over half a bed that lay to one side of me; that'd be too easy. No, he was laying on the edge of the bed that his skinny ass barely managed not to fall off of, pressed against my side and squishing my arm between us, but god forbid I could move to make it better. He held me, too, which was part of the squishing problem, but even if I could move, I'd still let him hold me. He was crying again, too, trying to wake me up.

_I'm trying!_ I screamed inside my head, but I'd be damned if he could hear me.

While I was frustrated, I figured I could channel my anger into something. The arm Lucas draped over my waist left his hand hanging down just above mine. I could feel his fingertips brushing the back of my hand. If I could just lift that hand, just a little. After a long minute of failing, I tried a new tack: one finger. Just lift your index finger.

Suddenly Lucas gasped and his hand clamped over mine.

"Will? Oh my God. Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

_Of course I can hear you, Dumb Ass._ A second later I was glad I hadn't said that out loud. such a small victory had made him so happy. Now it was the moment of truth; I had to open my eyes. I braced myself for possible failure, and I told my eyes to open.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Two reviews. I only asked for three, guys... You can thank Kitty (XD Irony...) for kicking my butt to finish the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26

Will

He looks…sick. He couldn't have slept, or fed, since this happened. His eyes widened, hopeful and desperate, and I told myself to smile, not realizing that I already was.

"Hi," I said softly, my voice hoarse from disuse.

He gathered me up in his arms and pulled me into his chest so fast it took me a minute to realize what'd happened. Though it took a moment to get my body to respond to what I told it, I managed to wrap my arms around him. I rubbed his back gently as he sobbed into my hair.

"Will, I was so scared. I thought… I thought you'd…"

"Shh… It's okay. I'm okay."

He pulled back to look at me, running his fingers over my face as if making sure I was real. I reached up and ran my thumbs under his eyes. He seemed to be worrying way too much lately.

"You need to rest." It was a little difficult, my joints stiff from lying so long, but I scooted over to give him more room on the bed. "Lie down."

I laid back, pulling him with me, and turned onto my side to face him. He pulled me to him, his arms wrapped around my waist, and rested his head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, finger-combing his unwashed hair. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before he was snoring, and I laughed softly to myself.

Initially I'd planned on lying there with him, but as the moments passed I became restless. I'd just slept for four days, after all. I carefully extricated myself from his arms and climbed off the bed going across the hall to take a shower, closing all the curtains against the afternoon sun along the way. I'd just finished dressing and was in the process of drying my hair when the phone rang, and I ran to get it before the ringing woke Lucas.

"Hello?" Silence. "Hello?"

"Willa?"

"Hi, Mom!" She must've just gotten home, since she had been here yesterday.

"I was… I was just calling to see if you were…feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. That's…that's wonderful."

I smiled sadly. She was really struggling to deal with this. "Hey, listen. They closed the theatre for a while, so I figured when I get my check Lucas and I can come down and stay for a while." I figured if she saw me it'd be easier for her.

"That sounds great." She was silent for a long moment. "Make sure you call your brother."

I glanced down and saw a number labeled "hotel" on the pad by the phone. "Okay, I will. Make sure he's not sharpening his stake." I laughed at my joke, but she didn't seem to find it funny. "Sorry."

"It's, uh… Call me tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you, Mama."

"Love you, too, Baby Girl."

I laid the phone back in the cradle and sat down on the bed. Lucas was sleeping soundly, and I knew that if I called Charlie I'd have to wake him up. Charlie could wait a while. I grabbed the phone and took it out to the living room with me so it didn't wake Lucas if it rang again. I sat on the couch and flipped on the TV to wait.

A couple hours had passed when the phone rang again. Looking at the caller i.d. the number matched the one on the pad in the bedroom.

"Hello?"

The line immediately went dead.

"What the…"

I hit redial and the phone rang about eight times before being picked up, but there was no greeting.

"Put the phone down. We're leaving now," I heard my brother some distance from the receiver.

"But it's probably your sister wondering why the hell you hung up on her," Jenna said closer.

"Well I'd rather just go than waste time on the phone."

"Charles…" I could practically hear her shaking her head. "Sorry, Will." Then the line went dead again.

I laid the phone down on the stand and looked over at Thor laying on the couch beside me. "Time to go get Lucas up."

He perked up his head and jumped off the couch, trotting back the hall. With a sigh I got up and followed him. He stopped outside the door to sit and wait, he was still not supposed to be in the bedroom, but I waved him in behind me, anyway. I sat on the edge of the bed, and Thor climbed up onto the empty side of the bed, laying beside Lucas and shoving his nose in his face. Lucas muttered and pushed him away, turning onto his back and going back to snoring. I laughed and shook his shoulder.

"Lucas? Baby, it's time to get up. Charlie's coming."

He pushed my hand away and turned back to Thor, who licked his face this time. He turned toward me again and I sighed, wondering if I should just let him sleep. He'd stayed up and worried the four days I'd slept, and God knows he needed his rest. then I thought about my brother coming and decided I didn't want to face him alone. I tried shaking Lucas again, but still got no result. Then I got and idea. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his, lingering for a long moment. When I pulled back, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at me.

"I thought I was dreaming."

I smiled. "You may well have been, but this isn't one." I leaned down and kissed him again, and this time he laced his fingers into my hair, holding me close. When I pulled back this time I rested my forehead against his, biting my lower lip on a grin. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, kissing me again.

He sat up, pushing me ahead of him, then laying me back on the bottom of the bed. His weight settled over me and I couldn't help moaning at how good it felt to have him against me again. He peppered kisses over my face and down my neck as his hands roamed my body. First my shirt hit the floor, then my bra. I couldn't even try to start undressing him before he had my pants pulled half-way down my legs. Then there was a loud bang from the front door being thrown open.

"Fuck!" Lucas pulled back to look down at me as if realizing for the first time what'd been going on. "Get dressed. I'll go."

I reluctantly watched him leave and sat up to pull my clothes back on. When I came out of the bedroom I stopped at the mouth of the hall, finding Lucas and Charlie arguing animatedly in the middle of the living room. Jenna waved at me from by the door, looking exasperated, and I waved back, catching my brother's attention. He pushed around Lucas to cross the room to me. Halfway to me I caught the scent. My throat seemed to burst into flame, spreading quickly to my lungs as my blood ran cold. I'd run out the grace period provided by my remaining human blood. I doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

Lucas was my by side in an instant, but overprotective Charlie, who'd at first stopped mid-stride, pushed him out of the way. He pulled me upright, not understanding what was wrong and trying to get me to tell him. I couldn't answer him as my eyes locked on the pulsing vein in his neck. My new teeth extended and I lunged forward, burying my fangs in his jugular.

He stumbled back and fell, trying to detach me, but I held fast to his shoulders. I drank in deep pulls, taking even deeper breaths in between. Then suddenly I was being lifted away, and I struggled to get back to my meal. After a moment I registered the scene before me. Charlie stared at me in horror and disbelief as Jenna tried to help him up and heal the two bleeding holes in his neck at the same time. Lucas had me around the waist, and I went slack against his chest. Tears burned in my eyes and I tore myself out of his grasp, running back the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

Lucas

"Will!"

I stared after her, them turned to look at Charlie. He looked fine, well taken care of by Jenna, so I went after her. She lay on the bed, curled into a ball and sobbing into a pillow.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I sat down behind her and rubbed her back.

She looked up at me with teary, red eyes like I was stupid. "What's wrong? I just attacked my brother! Did you see the look on his face? He thinks I'm a monster!"

I gathered her up in my arms and shushed her. "You're not a monster. And he doesn't think you are. He knows what happened, that this became our only option. And the reason you attacked him is partially my fault. I should've taken you out before they got here; I knew you'd need to feed. But you just scared him a little. That's all."

"Oh, so he's scared of me now. That's sooo much better than being a monster," she said sarcastically.

I shook my head. "Only for a second. Maybe that's the wrong word… You startled him, like jumping out around a corner. I'm sure he's fine now."

"Really?" she asked me meekly, looking up at me hopefully.

"Really." We both turned to see Charlie standing in the door, looking unamused, and Will quickly hid behind me. "Willa, stop it. I have more reason to be scared of you than you do of me," she cowered further behind me, whispering, "See?" for only my ears, "and I ain't scared of you." She peeked up over my shoulder. "Jenny explained to me about your breathing, and I was just the closest to you. I'm not mad; there was nothing else you could do. You need more."

I could feel her vigorously shaking her head, but I knew that I'd pulled her away before she'd taken more than enough to sustain her for a few hours.

"Actually, you do," she opened her mouth to protest, but I continued before she could, "but we'll go out." She sighed, relaxing and resting her head against my shoulder while I turned to Charlie. "You're welcome to stay here and wait, or you can head out."

"We'll go. Nothin' else to do here tonight."

I nodded and stood up, pulling Will up behind me to follow Charlie out to the living room. I sat down on the couch to pull my shoes on while she said goodbye to her family. She timidly hugged her brother, then was almost knocked over by Jenna.

"I just knew you'd be okay. I kept telling him, but you know your brother." She pulled back to arms length. "Promise you'll visit."

"We will. I already told Mom. I just have to wait for my check."

"Good. You take care. You take care of her."

I looked up at Jenna leaning around Will and rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Jenna. Bye Chuck." I laughed as he cringed, halfway through the door. Serves him right for calling me Luke… Will turned and glared at me, and I wondered if she'd heard me.

Once her family was out the door I got up to go, but Thor tackled me back to the couch, his sign for 'let me out or I'll piss on your floor.' I shoved him off and got up again, catching Will around the waist where she stood trying to put her shoes on, pressing myself against her back.

"Meet me downstairs. I've gotta let the dog out." I pressed a lingering kiss to her neck, drawing in a long breath of her scent. Even after Changing, she still smelled like Will. I hadn't even realized I'd been affecting her until she let out a breathy, "Okay," far later than a normal response would've come. I laughed softly and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She was reluctant to step away, but I let her go and opened the door, waving Thor out ahead of me and blowing a kiss back at her as I closed the door. She caught up to me as I held the back door open to let Thor out. She wrapped her arms around my waist the way I had hers and leaned up on her tip toes, pressing herself against my back and bit down on the side of my neck. Her teeth were blunt, but it sent a delicious shiver through me. I spun, letting the door fall shut, and grabbed her, pinning her against the nearest wall.

"Hungry?" I asked teasingly.

"Famished."

Her fingers dug into my hair, pulling me into a heated kiss. I growled low in my throat and pressed her harder into the wall. She moaned into my mouth as my tongue found hers. After a moment she broke from my mouth to attack my neck. then I felt the sharp prick of her teeth and jerked back, nearly dropping her to the floor.

"Oww! Fuck!"

"Sorry…" She ducked her head shyly.

I caught her chin and forced her to look at me. "It's okay. We'll get you fed, and then we'll…finish." My hand slid down to cup her ass and I pulled her roughly against me, giving her one last intense kiss before taking her hand and leading her back to the front door and out.

We walked aimlessly for a while; she seemed thoroughly distracted by her new senses and I scouted for a good place to hunt. I spotted a bar toward the end of the block and started leading her more purposefully toward it, but she stopped dead.

"Will?" I hadn't realized where we were. She was staring up at the theatre, every window dark and police tape crossing the doors. "Baby?"

"What did you do?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but it made me cringe anyway.

"The police never suspected me, and everyone thought Nick just ran off; the understudy had already left, since the play was half over, so really I saved the show. And apparently Nick had a lot more enemies than just us, and no one knows what he did, so we've already been let off and -"

"What did you do?" Her voice was harder now, and I cringed again. But why the hell was she angry at me? She should be glad I killed the bastard.

"Do you really have to ask?" I didn't realize till it was too late that I'd raised my voice.

"So how'd you do it, huh? You drain him dry? Snap his neck? Shoot him with a silver bullet?" I snapped my hand over her mouth and backed her into the alley that ran beside the theatre.

"Yes, alright, I killed him, but you don't have to shout it to the whole city!" I stage whispered. "And if you have to know, I slit his throat from ear to fucking ear. And I laughed as his blood sprayed all over the room." I stepped away from her, pacing for a moment and shoving my hand back through my hair.

"Why? You know how I felt. We'd discussed it to already. No matter what he did, you were not to stoop to his level!" There were tears in her voice.

I turned back to her, my hands closing over her upper arms. "Because he hurt you! And there was no way in hell I'd let him get away with that."

"But you can't go to prison. You can't! Life is a really long time for a vampire…"

I laughed softly and pulled her into my chest. "I already told you, Baby. The police already cleared us. Apparently Nick had a knack for pissing people off."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She was quiet for a long moment as I looked around. This alley… So much has happened here. I attacked her, Nick attacked her, now we were fighting… Maybe we should never come back here again… Then she pulled back and punched me hard in the stomach. I doubled over with an "oof" and had to steady myself with a hand on the wall. "What the fuck, Will?!"

"I'm still mad at you. I told you not to kill him."

I stared at her for a minute. "Don't expect me to apologize."

"I don't. But I'm still gonna be mad at you for a while."

I rolled my eyes, righting myself and holding my hand out to her. "Come on. At this rate I'm gonna need blood to be able to keep up with you."

She let me lead her to the bar, but stopped before we could go in. "I wanna try by myself."

I looked at her curiously. "Are you sure? You've never done it before."

"You never know if you don't try. And if I fail, you can always cover me."

I didn't want to let her, but she was already mad at me. "Okay."

I opened the door and waved her in ahead of me-strangers arriving at the same time-and as she passed I whispered in her ear, "Pick a dark booth, easy to hide it. And make sure to stop when you feel them start to waver."

She sauntered off to a shadowy corner, and I headed for the bar, keeping an eye on her. She'd have no trouble finding a mark, judging by the number of people looking at her, men and women both. After all, she's beautiful.

A guy at the other end of the bar grabbed two glassed and turned toward the room, much to the offense of the blonde beside him. I saw Will lock eyes with him and knew she was at least trying to influence him. She wouldn't need help getting him to come to her, but I may have to wipe his memory for her later. For a moment I felt a stab of jealousy that she'd choose a man to drink from. Despite my trying to downplay it to her, drinking from _anyone_ was quite intimate. But even I was more comfortable drinking from the opposite sex, so I couldn't really blame her.

She slid into the deeper shadows of the corner, where human eyes couldn't see, and I watcher her put her hand on his thigh. As he leaned down to kiss her she ducked behind him, going for his neck. Judging by the look on his face she was doing it the way I taught her so he didn't scream out in pain. While she drank I pushed into his mind, wiping it clean so that when she was done he'd sink into the seat oblivious and not remember ten minutes later. While she was busy, I took the opportunity to take the blonde the guy had snubbed back the dark hall toward the bathrooms for my own meal.

When I came out the front of the bar she was standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the brick wall and looking satisfied. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you." She reached out for my hand, but I waved her off for a second to pull my cigarette pack out of my pants. "You are so brushing your teeth when we get home."

I took a long drag, then stuck my tongue out at her before exhaling. She glared at me for a minute, then took my free hand, pressing against my side. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped hers around my waist, leaning her head on my chest. We made our way home in relative peace, and I was glad she wasn't still mad.

When we made it home, she took both my hands and started leading me back the hall, smirking. Just when I thought she was going to pull me into the bedroom, she let go of my hands and shoved hard on my chest, pushing me into the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind me.

"What the fuck?"

"Brush your teeth."

"Will!"

"Brush them!"

"What's the big deal?"

"You taste gross."

I stared at the door incredulously. "You know it's not nice to tease someone like that and then lock them in the bathroom."

"Well brush your teeth, and we'll do something about it."

At this point I was just mad at her for making such a dig deal about it. "No!"

"Fine! You stay in there while I go make friends with my vibrator!"

My mouth fell open, and before I could react she had jerked so hard on the door that it wedged in the frame, locking me in. I sat down on the closed toilet lid with a huff. I could of course break down the door, but that was too much trouble, and she was being ridiculous. Let her play with her toy. Ten minutes and she'll be back, begging me to take her.

I strained my ears to hear. Fabric rustling, a box opening, then a faint buzzing. she hummed in that satisfied way she does when she knows she's going to get what she wants. She knows I'm listening. The buzzing stopped and there was more rustling, her getting undressed. The springs creaked as she climbed onto the bed and got situated, then the buzzing started again, and was almost immediately muffled. Gasp, whimper, moan. My nostrils flared and my cock jumped as I caught the scent of her arousal.

I sprang to my feet and threw my shoulder against the door, busting it through the frame the wrong way and opening it just far enough to squeeze out, tearing the screws in the hinge out of the woodwork in the process. I stormed to the bedroom and threw the door open, my shirt already gone and my pants unbuttoned.

"Stop it. Right now. Stop it."

Will moaned and half opened her eyes to look at me, her hand still holding the vibrator deep inside her. "Did you brush your teeth?"

* * *

**A/N2:** Review or no one gets to see Lucas tied to the bed. Make sure you stop by my profile and vote for the characters of my next NW OCxOC fic. I may post preview/first chapters for each at a laster date, so keep an eye out. But seriously, GO VOTE!

Also, if any of you lovely readers are artists, I would really, REALLY like a picture of Will and Lucas. I'll put it up as the cover photo for the story, as well as, with your permission, post it to dA to share it with my readers there. Compensation includes publicity and my undying love. 3


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** No reviews equals no Lucas tied to the bed. Your loss...

Chapter 27

Lucas

I stared at her in disbelief. "Did I-? Fuck brushing my teeth!"

I grabbed her wrist and took the vibrator, throwing it across the room, and the buzzing stopped when it hit the wall. I climbed over her, wriggling out of my pants, and pinned her to the bed. She lifted her legs as if to wrap them around my waist, but then planted her feet on my stomach and pushed me back.

"Go brush your teeth."

I growled and lunged for the box she'd left on the bedside stand, knocking it to the floor as she tried to push me off of her again. I managed to grab one of the silk cords from the box and grabbed her wrist, lashing it to the bedpost.

"Lucas?"

I grabbed another cord, sitting on her torso to keep her from squirming, and chased her other wrist as she tried to keep it away from me.

"Lucas."

I held the tie with my teeth so I had two hands to catch her, and she writhed underneath me, pulling at her binding.

"Lucas, I don't like this. Untie me now."

"Don't worry, Baby. I'll make sure you enjoy this. I'll make it good." I finally caught her arm and tied her other wrist to the opposite bedpost.

"Lucas, please! Let me go. Please let me go. Baby, please…"

The tone of her voice caught me off guard, and I hesitated, giving her the opportunity to get her hand free. She slapped me across the face so hard I fell off the bed. I scrambled back up to see her pressed up against the headboard, curled into a ball, desperately trying to free her other arm, tears streaming down her face. I climbed back up and pulled her onto my lap, but she fought against me, still trying to get free. I reached up and loosed the knot, and she snapped back, fighting me twice as hard. I pinned her arms to her sides and held her to my chest until finally she sagged against me, weeping quietly.

"Will, Baby, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong."

At first she shook her head, but then she sniffled and gave me a hiccupping answer, "I…I d-don't like b-being tied up."

For a moment I didn't know what to say. Of course she needed comforted, but then why did she have the ties? And what made her flip out like that?

"It's okay, Baby."

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I've just been tied up too many times lately." She shivered and turned, cuddling into my chest.

Oh… Well that explains it, doesn't it. First Nick, then Kat… I scooted around so I was leaning back against the headboard, keeping her on my lap. I stroked her hair with one hand while she absently played with the fingers on my other hand. We sat in silence, both lost in thought. Before I realized it, she had tied one of _my_ wrists to the bedpost.

"Will?"

"I was thinking… Just because I can't be tied up, doesn't mean you can't."

"Oh, really?"

* * *

Will

God, he is so beautiful… I smiled as I sat back to admire him. His hands and ankles were tied to the bedposts and I'd wrapped a scarf around his head to cover his eyes, though that part he didn't much like. But his god's body lay spread out before me in all its sensual glory like my own personal idol. I had let him cum once, and then brought him to the brink twice but stopped; I really enjoyed torturing him, but now I was so worked up I was ready to explode. I crawled back over him, straddling his waist.

I leaned forward and nipped at his mouth (throughout this whole ordeal I'd refused to kiss him). He lifted his head, trying to follow me as I pulled away, but I stayed out of reach. He growled and started tossing his head, trying to remove the scarf over his eyes.

"Damn it, Will!"

"Damn it, Lucas," I mocked. "If you weren't so damn stubborn, neither of us would have needed tied to the bed."

"I'm not stubborn. _You're_ being ridiculous."

"Lucas, it's brushing your teeth. It's something you're supposed to do every day, anyway."

"Will, I'm a vampire. My teeth don't rot; there's no point."

"Except that your mouth tastes like an ash tray. Why not just quit smoking?"

He growled and managed to get the scarf above one eye, but I pulled it back down, only making him angrier. "Because it's one of the human things I can still indulge in."

The hell… "And eating isn't human? Sleeping? Sex?" I climbed off of him and started grabbing my clothes. "Fine. You can enjoy your ONE human vice by yourself." I stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind me and leaving him tied to the bed to suffer. I certainly wasn't in the mood anymore.

I fought my clothes on as I tried to storm down the hall with some kind of dignity, though no one was watching. Ugh! I can't stand when he does that! _"I'm not human, bla, bla, bla…"_ Yes, we're vampires, but we're still human, too. Oh… _We_ are vampires… Wow… That thought was…really natural. But that's beside the point. _I_ still feel human, blood drinking aside.

Maybe I'm just reluctant to let go of my humanity, but I doubt that's it. I really feel that vampires and humans are a lot alike. We've had this fight before, but… I guess I just take it personally, being human…or having been human more recently… But it makes me feel like being human is bad. It had been part of why I wanted to become a vampire, though I was ashamed of it. It was like I wasn't good enough as a human. And if so, does being a vampire make me better now? I'm still me. I just drink blood, now. I still love to cook and hate baling hay. I still rather be painting than breathing.

Wow… I haven't painted in ages. I had started out just doing scenery, but then the singing and then Lucas and Daddy and… I've really lost myself to this soulmate thing… Maybe we need some time apart. I mean we have forever; a few days to ourselves shouldn't hurt. Maybe it'll give me time to figure out this human versus vampire thing Lucas is always harping about. I'll have time to get my priorities straight and just think.

A loud crack and a violent ripping sound made me jump, bringing me out of my thoughts. I'd almost forgotten that I'd left him tied to the bed. At least he got himself free. I was still trying to work up the courage to go talk to him when he came storming out in only his pants. He glared at me as he passed, an unlit cigarette clenched in his lips, and slammed the door as he left.

"Well, I think it's time to go stay with Sara for a while," I said to the empty room. Even Thor, who we'd let in when we came back, had found somewhere to hide from Lucas.

I went into the bedroom and pulled my duffel bag out of the closet to pack my clothes. Everything was here now, since I lived here in every sense but on paper. That's something I'd do while I was there, too: get officially moved out. That is, if I can figure Lucas out.

I had just sat down on the couch to pull my shoes on when Lucas came back in, seemingly shocked by what he saw.

"Going somewhere?"

I looked up at him, frowning. "I'm gonna go home for a while."

"Home? This is your home."

"No, I don't live here, Lucas. I live with Sara, my _human_ best friend."

He rolled his eyes. "Will, don't start that shit again."

"I didn't start it, you did. So I'm gonna go home to do my human things, and you can stay here and play 'big bad vampire.'" I got up and tried to get around him to leave, but he blocked the door, taking my bag from my hand and throwing it over my head back down the hall. "Lucas…" I sighed exasperatedly.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You're not my father. You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"You're right! I'm not your father, but you're still not leaving."

"Ugh! You're so fucking stubborn! First brushing your teeth, now this."

"Would you just drop the teeth thing?"

"No! Because it's the easiest thing to be mad about right now.

"Oh, really? Then what else is there to be mad about, other than you leaving me tied up in there with blue balls?"

"Oh, I don't know Lucas, how about your absolute abhorrence of anything even remotely human." I shoved at his chest while he stared at me shocked. "I you really hate humans so much, then why did you even want me in the first place?" I didn't wait for an answer, just stormed back the hall to get my bag where he'd thrown it, and tried to leave again. Before I even made it back to the living room he caught me, pinning me roughly to the wall.

"Don't say that! Don't you EVER say that!" The look in his eyes terrified me. It was angry and intense and vulnerable. His grip on my arms was starting to hurt, but I was too angry now to back down.

"Say what? That you're a heartless bastard that can love no one but your dog and deserves the life of solitude you've chosen for yourself?

He pulled me forward, then slammed me back into the wall, making me gasp. "Don't say that!"

I glared at him. "Let me go, or I'll kick you in your blue balls."

He continued to stare at me with that terrifying, disconcerting look, and I forced myself to keep glaring back. After a long minute he finally stepped away, letting me go. "Fine. Leave, you frigid harpy." I gaped at him for a second, then tore myself away, ready to leave. "I lied to you, you know!" he called from the hall before I reached the door.

I stopped, shaking my head resignedly. I just wanted to leave so I could cry. "Really, when? Every time you said you loved me? Love is after all a _human_ emotion."

"No, but all the time." That made no sense to me at this point, so I just shook my head and reached for the door. "You're right. I have spent the last 120 years completely loathing humans. I hate them because I envy them. I envy them the simplicity of their lives. No moral dilemma over what to eat to survive, no idea that they're not really the top of the food chain. They live, they die, the end." His voice became louder as he spoke, coming out of the hallway toward me.

"When I told you about the wars I fought in, I lied. I wasn't 'fighting for my country;' I was fighting to die. I hated myself SO much for outliving my sister, for outliving my parents, for outliving so many other hundreds of thousands of people. but I couldn't bring myself to…to carve my own stake.

"First I went out and would pick fights, but no matter how badly I was beaten or how many windows I was thrown out of, I always healed. bullets didn't hurt me. so then I thought I'd try to get myself blown up, step on a land mine. But every time I had the chance, I'd have some stupid though like, 'what if I only get my leg blown off and survive? Or my arm? I'd be up shit crick then, wouldn't I?'

"I hated myself for being a coward. I couldn't kill myself, I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't stomach feeding off animals. you've seen the things I've resorted to to feed from humans. Too afraid of what I am, let alone to show them what I am.

"But I didn't want you to know how weak and afraid I was. Maybe you're right that I deserve the life I've chosen-forced myself into-but I wanted to be good for you. Even when you were human. Because you were mine. You were amazing and I wanted to deserve you. So I lied to you. I lied through my teeth trying to impress you. I wanted to keep you forever, and for once I actually saw something good in being a vampire.

"So I'm sorry that I'm still not used to not hating everything. I haven't done this human thing for a century and I'm still getting used to it. But I'm trying for you. I love you. Now you can go if you want. You deserve to spend some time with Sara. I know I've been keeping you from the…the important people in your life. I'll be here when you-if you come back." His voice has lost its steam the longer he spoke, and now I could head a century's worth of unshed tears in his voice.

I had never realized… I sniffled and scrubbed at my eyes with my sleeve, then dropped my bag to use both hands. I turned to face him, but he'd already gone back the hall.

"Baby?" I called quietly, desperately. I hated the sound of my voice. I sprinted across the living room to look down the hall. He stood just outside the bedroom door, half turned to look back at me. He hardly had time to turn fully around before I launched myself down the hall, throwing my arms around him and sobbing into his neck.

"God, Will, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry," I whispered meekly.

He gently pushed me back, just enough to see my face. "Marry me?"

I smiled in spite of myself and laughed softly, but shook my head, leaning against his chest. "We talked about this. One day, yes, but not now. I'm not ready."

He sighed and held me tighter, resting his head on top of mine. "Promise you won't make me wait too long."

"I promise. Stubborn."

"Maybe, but being stubborn had nothing to do with being a vampire. It's because I'm a man." We both laughed, then were quiet for a long moment. "Let's never fight again."

I laughed. "Oh, we'll fight. And then one of us will get over ourselves, we'll have phenomenal make-up sex, and then do it all over again the next day."

"No. We won't fight every day."

"Well, no, not every day, but you know what I meant."

He nuzzled my hair. "I really want a cigarette."

I laughed and shook my head, pulling away from him. "Then go have one. Just make sure you brush your teeth when you come back."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. "Okay," he said, going into the bedroom to get a shirt.

I wandered my way back to the kitchen and found paper and a pen, sitting at the table to sketch. For a while I didn't know what to draw, but after a while mi lines scratched into the page started to form a face that slowly became Lucas. I smiled down at the drawing as I meticulously traced the way his hair fell just so over his forehead and the way the light reflected in his eyes. I chewed my lower lip as I captured the way the corner of his mouth quirks up when he's enjoying himself and thinks I'm not looking. I almost wanted to leave it out, keep him perfect, but he wouldn't be him without the bump in the bridge of his nose where it had been broken when he was human. I was so enthralled by my drawing that I hadn't heard him come in.

"That supposed to be me?"

I jumped and looked up at him as eh shook rain off his coat. I blushed and quickly pulled a clean sheet of paper over my drawing. "Uh…"

"It's really good. I can't draw."

I smiled slightly and shrugged, staring down at the clean sheet of paper. "I came here to study art, actually. I got into theatre on a fluke. I was painting scenery during preliminary rehearsals for _Jekyll & Hyde_ and I stayed late to finish a piece. Erin had been in her office late, doing paperwork. It was really quiet in the theatre so I started singing, just to fill the void. _Someone Like You_ was my favorite song, so… at first I was only supposed to be a stand in while the lead alto had bronchitis, but by the time she was better, everyone preferred me. she didn't take it hard though, since she'd been looking for an excuse to quit so she and her husband could get pregnant. I had to drop out of school, though. I couldn't handle rehearsals and my course work. I never told my parents that. Maybe I'll be able to go back, now that they've closed the theatre." I glared at him playfully, and he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I shrugged. "It didn't really seem important. I wanted to impress you."

He shook his head and reached across the table to take my free hand. "This IS impressive. And it's important to you."

I tried to shrug it off as no big deal, and he changed the subject. "I didn't get into theatre on purpose, either. I was going through a "the humans are getting suspicious of my not aging' phase and was working odd jobs. I was doing repairs where they were holding auditions. Crawford hadn't come in yet and they'd had a string of really back actors. They thought it's be funny to try the buy re-wiring the outlet in the corner."

"Here's something I've been wondering for a while. What are you doing now?"

He leaned back in to chair, propping is feet up on the table. "Absolutely nothing. I won the building."

I pursed my lips and nodded in agreement. "Good way to live."

Suddenly there was an extra loud crack of thunder outside, making me jump and Lucas's chair fall completely backwards as the lights went out. "Shit!"

I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." But my laughter died as I looked around the pitch dark room, seeing as clearly as if every light was still on. I could still see even the faintest of lines on my drawing, which until now I hadn't realized was another of Lucas. I slowly pushed away from the table and got up, wandering to the living room window. At least half of Manhattan was without electricity. Then lightening flashed, blinding me. I stumbled bask into Lucas, not realizing her was standing behind me. He caught me before I could fall, looking intently down at me.

"You'll get used to them eventually, your new senses."

I looked up at him, but wasn't really seeing as I stretched my hearing out into the rain, listening to cars and people and the rustling of animals, then back in to hear Lucas's heartbeat beneath my hand on his chest, Thor's raspy breathing in the other room, and even Mrs. Lewis shuffling through her apartment next door, as well as others both up and downstairs.

"So what should we do now?"

I jumped, not having expected him to speak. "I don't know," I said softly, leaning into him.

"I think we need to do something about your lot living here."

I laughed softly. "I think that'll have to wait till morning. Or Monday. What should we to in the mean time?"

"Well, for that, I was thinking about that phenomenal make-up sex you mentioned."

I laughed as his hands slid up my sides, lifting my shirt. "Well, you and your blue balls are gonna have to wait a few more minutes because you have to go brush your teeth."

I felt anger flash through him again, but he quickly schooled it, rolling his eyes. "Fine. But you better be naked when I come back." I watched him walk back the hall and turned back to the window, an idea forming. When he came back he was disappointed. "Why are you still dressed?" His hands came around me, gripping my shirt as if to tear it off, and his breath across my ear smelled minty.

I unwrapped his hands and turned around, taking his hands to lead him to the door. "There's something I wanna try."

"What sex with clothes on? Sex in the kitchen? We've done those. You burned the pork chops, remember? Where are we going?"

I just laughed and led him out of the apartment, down all the stairs and out the back door to the fenced in yard. . He looked at me skeptically was we stood on the small patio under the awning.

"You realize that this is Thor's bathroom, right?"

"Actually, and I'm surprised you haven't noticed this before, but he sticks mainly to the flower bed along the back fence. You have a very smart dog."

He pursed his lips and I grabbed his hands, pulling him out into the rain. In about the center of the yard I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and making him stumble and fall to the wet grass, as I attacked his neck.

"What if someone's watching?" he called over the pouring rain.

I grinned against his ear and whispered, "If they can see through this rain, let them watch."

He groaned, his hips thrusting up where I straddled his waist. I tore my shirt over my head, tossing it somewhere in the yard and followed it with my bra. I fought his sodden shirt up, and he leaned forward to pull it off himself. He rolled, pinning me to the grass, and began attacking my neck and chest with his mouth and hands. I managed to squirm out of my pants, then undid his pants and started pushing them down. He pulled away long enough to completely remove his pants and boxers, and I scrambled out of my underwear. Before he could climb back over me I dove at him, knocking him into the grass and kissing him roughly. He grabbed my hips and thrust up against me-he hadn't been lined up to enter me, but it still made me moan so loud you could hear it over the rain.

He continues to thrust up blindly until finally I reached down and slid onto him of my own accord, realizing just how long it'd been and how much I missed him and needed this.

"Lucas…" I whispered wantonly. I could hardly hear my voice for the storm, but when I looked down at him, the love in his eyes was so intense I almost cried. I bent down to kiss him and together we set a sensuous pace that matched the rain.

The fell of the grass under my hands and his back, the cool rain pouring down my back, slicking out skin as we moved together, the sporadic thunder and lightening that sent spikes of adrenaline through our already pounding pulses, and the possibility that anyone could be watching our display of love all added to the eroticism of the moment.

After what seemed like both not long enough and far too long I felt myself getting close, tensing and shuddering as I inched toward release.

"Lucas, Baby, I'm gonna cum," I whispered weakly. "Cum with me, Baby. Cum with me."

My words seemed to undo him. with an animalistic roar he rolled, pinning me beneath him again. Hit thrusts became forceful and erratic as he pushed through my orgasm, screamed into the rain, his orgasm, a guttural groan pressed into my neck, and further, until he began to soften inside me and could no longer support himself over me.

He rolled to lie in the grass beside me, panting hard. Had it not been for the rain pelting my face, I could've probably lain there all night, naked be damned.

When he finally caught my breath I turned to look at him. "I promised you phenomenal make-up sex, didn't I?"

He laughed, still a little breathless, and turned toward me. reaching out and pulling me against him. "That you did. Maybe we _should_ fight more often."

I laughed and shook my head, sitting up and pulling him with me. "Come on, let's go get dried off." I looked around for my clothes, but didn't really care if they laid there till morning..

He held my hand as we headed back into the building. "Then can we have more sex?"

I laughed and leaned into his side, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sure we can work something out…"

"I love you."

I looked up at him and matched his smile. "I love you, too."

**IMPORTANT A/N:** I have posted the first/preview chapters of my two new OCxOC Night world fan fictions, _Southern Comfort_ and _You Found Me_. Please go read them, then review on which one you would prefer to be continued and/or vote in the poll on my author page. I will only continue them one at a time, so choose wisely.

Links (replace spaces with periods):

Southern Comfort

www fanfiction net/s/8815942/1/Southern-Comfort

You Found Me

www fanfiction net/s/8815953/1/You-Found-Me


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Will

_Five Years Later_

I sat on the couch with my laptop goofing around while Lucas banged around in the kitchen.

"What're you doing in there?"

"Where'd you hide the cookies?"

I rolled my eyes, refusing to answer as I pulled up my email. One from Erin entitled "Reunion" caught my attention.

_Hey Guys,_

_With all the hype from the new_ Phantom_ movie, I was hoping to get the cast back together for an encore of the show. Please let me know if you're willing to come back._

_Erin_

_P.S. If anyone knows how to get a hold of Kitty, please let me know._

"New_ Phantom_ movie?" I pulled up a New window and started looking.

After a minute Lucas came into the room with a handful of the chocolate chip cookies I'd baked yesterday and noticed how intent I was on reading. "What's up?"

"Listen to this." I pulled the email back up and read it to him.

He snorted a laugh. "No one can get a hold of Kitty. Ever. She's probably still in the basement." The last sentence sash garbled in a mouthful of cookie.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, this movie comes out in January, premiering in London. The Phantom's played by some guy named Gerard Butler; he's kinda hot. Chriatine is Emma...Rossum? Never heard of her. And Raoul...no shit, it's Patrick Wilson!"

"Who's 'at?" More cookies.

"We were in_ The Full Monty_ together, remember? You hated it."

"Right, right, the one about the male strippers."

I glared at him over my laptop and shook my head. "Whatever. I wanna go see this movie. Can we swing it?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Will, look who you're talking to."

I laughed. "Okay then. I'll see if Patrick can get us some good tickets. Do you wanna do the musical?"

"Sure, why not?"

We fell into silence while I sent a couple emails, then started looking into plane tickets.

"How long do we want to stay in London? The film premiers the 5th."

"Hmm...London. I haven't been there in twenty years..."

I looked up curiously. "You lived in England?" I set my computer on the stand and crawled across the couch toward him. "You never told me that." I pouted out my lower lip as I plopped myself onto his lap.

He rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal."

"Lucas..." I whined, pouting more.

"Stop looking at me like that. It was the early eighties when hygiene was still questionable and I spent most of my time drunk, hating everything. Then I came back, started doing odd jobs, ended up on Broadway, and the rest is history."

I smiled and nuzzled into his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I bed you're glad you came back when you did."

"You have no idea," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

Lucas

_London, England, January 2005_

It took me a few days to get used to driving on the opposite side of the road again, but now I was maneuvering our rental through the evening traffic to the premier. Will'd picked up a magazine featuring the movie today and was leaning through it in the passenger seat.

"Did you know that this Emma girl is only sixteen? Same age as Christine was supposed to be."

"Interesting." It was getting increasingly harder to share her enthusiasm, especially when every other sentence had to do with that Gerard guy.

"Apparently there are lots of allusions to the book and other works. The costumes are all redesigned and supposed to be really sexy. I wonder..." She trailed off, and I gritted my teeth against a stab of jealousy as I tried not to think about what she was wondering. "And Gerry's Scottish, so I wonder if he's able to hide his accent. Maybe that's why he sings most of his lines. Did you know that only fourteen of his lines are spoken, and all the rest..."

I tuned her out and tried to focus on the road. When we reached the theatre and got out she tried to take my hand, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her firmly against my side, reminding her who she was here with, who she belonged to.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glaring up at me and trying to pull away.

"Nothing," I growled, my hand gripping her hip tightly as I led her into the crowd.

Eventually, when we ran into Patrick and his fiancée she elbowed me in the ribs hard enough to leave a bruise, making me let go of her so she could hug them. I rolled my eyes, and in that moment I was looking away, all three of them disappeared. Even separate, though I could feel the psychic imprint of he excitement and used it to track her.

When I found her she and the other two were talking animatedly with a young girl, probably this evening's Christine, and a man I knew from the cover of her magazine to be Butler. I tried my best to casually approach them, slinging my arm around Will's shoulders.

"Who're your new friends, Sweetheart?"

I didn't listen as she made introductions. My hand rested on her bare upper arm and I used the skin to skin contact to flash pleasure into her the way I always did when taking her blood. She gasped mid-sentence and leaned into me, her eyes slipping closed. Then she pulled herself together and glared up at me.

"Excuse us for a minute, will you?" she said, not looking at our company. She didn't wait for an answer before dragging me away and out of the crowd. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing back there?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Blatantly flirting like that right in front of me. I can't believe you-"

She huffed and turned on her heel to go into the theatre, and I realized that we were the only two still outside.

"Oh, don't you walk away for me. This isn't over!" I called as I stormed after her.

I found her and our seats just as the house lights went down, glad we were on the aisle. She refused to look at me as I sat down, and I rested my elbow on the arm rest, leaning my chin on my hand as I watched the movie begin, still mad.

As the first couple scenes played my anger waned some as my interest peaked, but as the music faded into_ The Phantom of the Opera_ I felt her excitement flare again, this time coupled with arousal. I gritted my teeth as jealousy shot through me again. I casually placed my arm on the arm rest between us, placing my hand over hers. She grabbed it reflexively, and I smirked as I used the contact to flash her with pleasure again, reminding her who was taking her home.

She gasped and turned to glare at me, her mouth working like she was trying to cuss me, but no sound came out. After a moment she snapped her mouth closed and stood, storming past me and up the aisle, out of the theatre. I growled to myself and followed her out.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked as I caught up to her in the lobby, grabbing her arm.

She wrenched it outof my grasp and slapped me hard across the face. "If I'd known you were going to act like a possessive asshole all night I'd have left you at the hotel and come alone."

"Possess-_ I'm_ being a possessive asshole? You're the one flirting like a shameless whore! 'Oh, Gerard's so handsome, he'll make an excellent phantom, he's so sexy,'" I mocked in a high voice. "Maybe you should remember who you're going home with."

"Well, if you're going to be such a prick maybe I'll find someone else to go home with.". She crossed her arms defiantly.

In my anger I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Don't you dare threaten me!" I always regretted it later, but I couldn't stop myself. "If you wanna act like a little whore, I'll take you out and treat you like one."

She struggled to get out of my grip, pushing against my chest. "Lucas, you're hurting me!"

"You're mine, Willamina, and you're gonna learn that one way or another."

"Lucas!"

Her scream brought me back to my senses, and I looked down at her. She stared up at me with wide, terrified eyes, and I let her go, stumbling back a few steps.

"God, Will, I'm sorry." I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head, going toward the door. I needed some air and maybe a drink. My breathing felt a little shallow.

"Lucas."

Her voice was hard, and I winced, stopping half way to the door. I half turned, not wanting to fight anymore. To my surprise, she looked amused.

"Now I didn't come all this way to watch the movie by myself."

I stared at her for a minute and shook my head, following her back into the theatre.

I sat the sulked through_ Notes_ and_ Prima Donna_ and_ Il Muto_, and eventually she took my hand, holding it on the arm rest. Through the contact I could feel that she forgave me, but I still felt like an ass for letting myself get so jealous and angry. But she just...ugh. I still had issues convincing myself she was mine. But as long as she always came back to me, I shouldn't care if she flirted. I still found other women attractive, but she was the only one I wanted. She should be able to do the same as long as she came back to me, as long as she loved_ me_. And she did love me.

I faded in and out of thought through the rest of the movie. What I saw of it was good, and Will seemed to have loved it. As we worked our way out with the crowd she held my hand, chattering excitedly about her favorite parts. Eventually she stopped in the lobby, but I didn't pay attention to why. I looked around, scanning the crowd. There were lots of people I recognized from theatre. Sara and Michael chatted amiably in the corner and I considered going over to say hello, nut the fact that I still looked eighteen created a problem. My next sweep found Sir Lloyd-Webber speaking with some of the cast. Our eyes caught and I thought I saw a spark of recognition in his. Did he recognize me? Luckily I was spared from the answer by Will tugging on my hand.

* * *

Will

Lucas seemed to still be upset when the movie ended and I had to practically drag him back to the lobby. I stopped at the small souvenir table to buy a cd of the soundtrack, and he didn't even notice when I took his wallet out of his pocket. He jumped when I started tugging on his hand to go outside. He followed me compliant, but finally seemed to snap out of it some when I stood by the driver's side of the car with him instead of going around.

"You forget again?" he asked, sounding confused.

I laughed softly answer took both odd his hand in mine. "No. We need to talk for a minute." He visibly tensed, and his worry flooded my through our contact. "Listen to me. I know you get jealous. I do, too. Remember when I smashed that one twit's face into a wall?" He laughed and relaxed a little. "But you went a little too far tonight. Not once did I ever say that Gerard Butler was sexy, and you'd know that if you'd listened to anything I said. Though now I Will admit that he was magnificent in that film." I pursed my lips thoughtfully and laughed when he started to growl. " I'm teasing, but he was. And if you had bothered to check, I was thinking of you during the movie. That's what excited me._ You're_ my Phantom. Anyway, I understand that its still hard for you, but that doesn't mean you have to psychicly attack me to remind me; it makes it really hard to have a conversation. I love_ you_. Anything else...consider it window shopping; I'll look to my here's content, but I'll never touch, because I have everything I want and need right here." I squeezed his hands, and he squeezed back. "Now, you're gonna get in the car and go back to the hotel and think about what I've said, and I'm Donna go dorm a walk and get a drink and meet you back in a bit." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you." I turned to go, but when I tried to let go of his hands he held to them. I turned back and he pulled me into him, his arms catching my wait.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

I sighed frustratedly. "Well, there's a bar around the corner I saw on the way and-" He put a finger to my lips and I looked up for the first time to see his smirk.

"Without me?" I smiled, glad to see I'd finally got my Lucas back. "You're not the only one who could use a drink."

I smirked back at him now. "You know we always do better when we split up."

He rolled his eyes. "Then we'll split up and meet back here in...ten minutes?"

"Okay." I leaned up to kiss him again and he pulled me hard against him, turning my quick peak into a deep kiss and making it hard not to melt into him until I was breathing hard. If he hadn't pulled away when he did I may've fainted.

"Okay. You go one way and I'll go the other."

"Okay..." I said, still breathless. He kissed my hand and took off down the street.

I watched him go for a moment before starting the other way to find that bar. It wasn't hard; it had neon signs just like any bar in New York and loud music and raucous laughter spilled out the open door. Before going in I noted an alley beside the building that connected to one running behind, meaning there was certainly a back door.

I went straight to the bar and ordered myself an actual drink, sitting on the stool and sipping it casually as I surveyed the crowd. I'd caught several eyes and found the hall that led t the bathrooms and the back door. I finished my drink and winked in the general direction of a couple of my admirers, then started back the hall. I smiled as I heard someone follow me and went straight for the door, smiling when my guess was right.

I let my meal pull me against him, leaning against the brick wall and caught his eyes, putting him into a trance. I leaned in for the pulsing vein in his neck and suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I threw myself back, nearly to the opposite wall, hand to my wound as I glared at the short switch blade in his hand. The look on his face was malicious and twisted, and I wondered briefly how he'd broken my hold. He began to advance on me, but I didn't give him a chance. One swift kick and I sent him sailing back into the other wall with a sickening crunch. Oops...broke his neck... So much for that meal. And it's not like I can go back in for another. With a huff I stormed back to the theatre and the car, already late.

Lucas stood leaning against my door impatiently. "You're late. What happened?"

I took my hand away from the bloody cut in my dress, though the wound had healed already. "Jack the Ripper," I grumbled, making a bad joke.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Let's just go back to the hotel and I'll order room service."

He opened the door for me and ran around to get in himself. The drive back was tense, with him worried and me pissed. When we got to our room I grabbed pajamas and went into the bathroom to clean myself up, telling him to order whatever, as ling as I got the person who brought it. When I came out a girl sat on the bed staring blankly at the wall while Lucas fused with something on the desk. I didn't pay much mind to him, going straight for the girl.

I had to stop before I was completely satisfied, but I did feel better. I sent the girl on her way and turned to Lucas. "What'd she bring?"

"Towels," he answered distractedly, pointing to the pile of neatly folded white towels the chair in the corner.

"Maybe we should order some more pillows, too. What're you doing?"

He jumped and looked over his shoulder. "It's nothing." He hid it behind his back as he came to the bed and shoved it into the drawer of the stand on his side. "Ready for bed?"

I eyed him skeptically and sighed. "I guess."

I turned out my lamp and laid down while he turned out his. We laid in the silent dark for a long, tense moment. He wanted to tell me something, and I hated that I had to let him come to it on his own.

"Will?" I sighed in relief when he finally spoke.

"Hmm?"

He turned to face me and another long minute passed. "Marry me?"

I sighed resignedly. "Lucas... If this is about tonight..."

He sighed, too. "Baby, please? You've made me wait this long."

"Lucas, we've talked about this. I'm not... I can't..." I couldn't say it. I didn't want to end up crying. I still couldn't some to terms with my dad not being here to walk me down the aisle.

"Can I bribe you?"

"Bribe me?"

He sat up and turned the light on, and I sat up with him. He took out what he'd hidden and hands me a manila file folder and inside was, "An application dorm adoption?" He'd already filled most of it out; it only needed my signature.

"At first I looked into a Night World agency, but there was no guarantee that we'd get a child our species, and raising kids is hard enough, so I went for a human agency. They have a lot more rules, though, answer while 'soulmates' is an applicable status for the Night World agency, the human one wants married couples."

"Lucas, why-"

"I know you want kids, and I think we're ready. We may as well have been engaged this whole time, anyway."

"Are you sure? Because after tonight-"

"Nights like tonight wouldn't happen if we were married."

"Lucas..."

"Please,Will?" He went back to the drawer and pulled something else out. A ring box. He opened it to show me the silver ring inside with three small diamonds on it. "It was my mom's."

"Lucas..." He was making it hard to keep saying no.

"Baby..."

I sighed. "Okay."

"Please, Will? I- Okay?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He had the ring on my finger and me pulled onto his lap before I could blink. "Oh, thank you, Baby. Thank you. I love you so much." I laughed as he peppered my face with kisses.

"Okay, okay, I love you, too. But there'll be no big ceremony or anything. We'll go to city hall and sign the paper and be done with it."

"Whatever you want, just as long as you'll marry me."

I laughed and caught his face in my hands, kissing him on the mouth to end his frantic thanks.

_I love you..._

_I love you, too..._

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:** I have posted the first/preview chapters of my two new OCxOC Night world fan fictions, "Southern Comfort" and "You Found Me". Please go read them, then review on which one you would prefer to be continued and/or vote in the poll on my author page. I will only continue them one at a time, so choose wisely.

Links (replace spaces with periods):

Southern Comfort

www fanfiction net/s/8815942/1/Southern-Comfort

You Found Me

www fanfiction net/s/8815953/1/You-Found-Me


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Second to last chapter, so there is one more after this. And the more you review, the faster I write. Enjoy.

Chapter 29

Will

_One Year Later_

Lucas was true to his word; there was no big wedding. He did, however, refuse to even go home before going to the court house straight from the airport. He wasn't very happy that I spent our wedding night sleeping off my jetlag, but it was his own fault. My mother wasn't very happy, either, when I called and told her. I ended up having to promise that we'd eventually renew our vows so she could plan a big ceremony.

This morning we'd gotten the call that Allison, the young woman whose child we were adopting, had gone into labor. The baby was a girl, and we'd decided to name her grace for Lucas's sister; he hadn't asked, but he hadn't had to. My mother almost forgave me the wedding when she found out about her. We had everything ready: a nursery at home fully stocked with everything we could ever want or need and then some, and an empty car seat sat in the back waiting impatiently.

"Calm down."

"I am calm."

"You're more anxious than you were when we had our interview."

I'd been a nervous wreck when we met with our case worker to be approved by the agency. "Am not."

"Are too." He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it lightly to make his point.

So maybe it was the one waiting impatiently. Or panicking. It was almost like I was the one giving birth. I wish I was. In my overzealousness this past few months I'd done a lot of reading, and I'd psyched myself out. I was terrified that not having that nine months of pregnancy to bond with her would cause an initial rift between us. And even human children were instinctual at birth, so what if she can sense what we are and does nothing but scream? Of course I'd told Lucas these fears and he said I was over reacting. Maybe I was, but I couldn't make myself stop.

"Everything will be fine."

I sighed and squeezed his hand, staring out the window. "I hope you're right."

When we got to the hospital it took every ounce of my self control not to take off running. I bounced on my toes as the elevator crept up to the delivery ward, and when we got there I made a be-line for the nursery window while Lucas went to the nurses station. She may not even be born yet, but I couldn't tamp down my excitement or my anxiety.

The rows of cradles were filled with wriggling bundles in blue and pink. Because of a closed adoption, Grace would receive our name immediately, but there was no bed with a wriggling pink bundle labeled "Black." Devastation crashed over me. I had known, but it hadn't kept me from getting my hopes up, making disappointment all the worse.

"Will?" Lucas came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Give it time. It could be hours yet. And you know we'll be here most of the night while they observe her and run tests."

I sagged back against him with a sigh. "I know. I was just so excited."

"I know. Come sit down." He pulled me into the waiting room across from the nursery.

Every twenty minutes found me pacing the hallway and staring into the nursery window. though we'd come in the morning, it was well into the afternoon when Brahms Lullaby rang through the halls. I was on my feet in a second, but Lucas pulled me back down.

"Give it a few minutes. It may not even be her."

"Mr. and Mrs. Black?"

Even after a year there were still moments I wasn't used to the name, but I knew what the presence of the nurse in her pastel teddy bear-covered scrubs meant. I practically sprinted across the hall. Another nurse bustled along a counter in the back with a scale and tape measure and a pink blanket. then she turned and laid the squirming pink bundle in the bed and slid the name card into the slot on the end.

Grace Marie Black

Jan. 22, 2005 4:23 P.M.

6 lb. 9 oz. 17 in.

I didn't realize I'd pressed my nose to the glass like a kid in a toy store until my breath fogged my view and Lucas pulled my back a step. Then I noticed the nurse waving us in. I looked up at Lucas and he matched my excited grin with one of his own, but didn't follow me around the corner to the door.

"She said only one. You go first." I'd have to thank him for that later.

I went in and straight to her. She was the most beautiful baby I'd even seen, with a full head of dark hair and, though her eyes were closed, I could almost bet they were the blue most babies were born with. I wondered what they would darken to, if they did at all. I reached in and stroked her tiny hand with one finger. She was so soft. She was so tiny I was afraid I'd break her.

"You can hold her." I looked up at the nurse who was watching me amused and smiling wistfully. "Make sure to mind her head."

I was terrified as I reached into the cradle and slid one hand under her head and neck for support and the other under her tiny body to lift her to cradle against my chest.

I gently brushed her cheek with a fingertip and held my breath as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, blue just like I'd assumed, but after a few fussy whimpers she settled back down. I looked up to catch eyes with Lucas as he watched us almost reverently. I smiled at him, but he couldn't keep my attention from our Gracie. She was our baby. We were a family.

* * *

Lucas

_Five Years Later_

"Mommy?" Gracie asked weakly.

"Shh… I'm here baby."

Will dabbed a damp cloth across her forehead and smoothed back her hair. I watched from the corner of the dimly lit bedroom, barely able to contain my panic. Our little Grace was half the age my sister was when the fever took her and she seemed so frail.

"Mommy?"

"Shh, Sweetie. Go back to sleep."

"I'm thirsty."

I was by the bed in an instant, lifting and fluffing the pillows to prop Gracie up so she could drink from the glass of water her mother held for her. She took a sip, but then began to cough harshly. Will set the glass back on the night stand and leaned her forward, patting her back gently until the fit subsided. I must've looked as panicked as I felt because Will frowned at me over our daughter's head as she laid Gracie back against the pillows.

"Ok?" she asked gently.

"Hmm…" was the only reply she got as the little girl fell asleep.

Will nodded toward the door as she got up from her seat on the edge of the bed, and I followed her into the hall. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried. She's never been sick like this before."

"Liar." She took my hands in hers, rubbing the backs with her thumbs. "Look, it's not 1875. She doesn't have Scarlet Fever. A fever, yes, but it's not going to kill her. She just needs rest and medicine. Stop worrying, okay?"

I pulled her to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and draping mine around her shoulders. "You're so much better at this than me," I mumbled into her hair.

She giggled and I could hear the smile in her voice. "I know. But you'll figure it out. I'm here to help."

She pulled back to look up at me and I leaned down to kiss her softly. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Hmm… You'd probably be just as miserable as you were when I found you."

"Probably…" I mumbled, pulling her back against me and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Six Years Later_

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" I looked up from working under the hood of Will's Mercedes to see Gracie standing behind me, still wearing her backpack from school.

"How do I know if a boy likes me?"

I balked at her for a minute. She was only eleven; she should have no interest in boys yet. Certainly we'd raised her better than that. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Bobby was pulling my hair today, and then he tripped me at recess. When I told the teacher she said that boys pick on you when they like you, but I'd never heard that, so I figured I'd ask you, since you're a boy."

I pursed my lips and tried to remember what I'd been like at that age. It had been a long time ago. I know that for a long time I'd thought that girls were weak and gross, and by the time I'd gotten to the point that I was looking for love I was turned and hated everything. And I had used sex as a means of feeding, but that was something entirely different. Then with Will I'd been falling all over myself trying to impress her. But I had noticed that kind of picking on girls behavior in my friends and had heard of the philosophy. I'd just have to rely on what I knew of psychology.

"Well… Boys your age can be really…confused. They don't know what they want. For the most part they still think girls are gross, but they're starting to think you're pretty. So Bobby is either just a jerk, or he thinks you're pretty, but either way he's trying to make you mad, so try to either ignore him or be nice to him. Unless he trips you again, then tell the teacher."

"Daddy, do you have any idea what you're talking about?"

"Of course I do."

She gave me the same look her mother gives me when she knows I'm lying. "Whatever. Boys are dumb." She turned and ran inside, probably to ask her mother the same thing she'd just asked me. I'd tried my best.

It wasn't hard to think that boys were starting to like her. She was a very pretty little girl. Ours or not, she was a perfect miniature of her mother, from the same shade of brown hair to those green eyes that could make me do anything she wanted with just a look. And now a days kids were starting puberty a lot earlier…

My eyes shot wide and I dropped my wrench to run inside and tell my daughter that boys were the worst thing in the world and she needed to stay far, far away from them until the was thirty. Or forty.

* * *

Will

_Seven Years Later_

"Are you sure we should tell her?"

"Yes, Will. We made this decision before we even had her." he shoved his hands back through his hair, showing him as just as uncertain as me, despite his words.

I watched him pace back and forth across the living room from my seat on the couch and sighed. "What if she hates us?"

"She won't hate us; we're her parents."

"I know, but…"

"Will, we've been preparing her for this her whole life. If anything, she'll be more angry at us for not telling her she was adopted."

"Oh, God, I didn't even think about that!"

We'd decided before we'd even had Grace that on the eighteenth birthday of any child we raised we would tell them what we are and give them the choice to remain human or be changed. Tonight was Gracie's eighteenth birthday.

All her life we'd told her stories of Night World beings and Soulmates, and as a child she'd believed it all. As she'd gotten older though, she'd been of a mind that they were all just storied, all but Soulmates. Once she had confided in me that she was afraid she'd never find hers, and I told her openly that her father and I were soulmates and reassured her, so at least I had that hope.

We'd taken her for an early dinner then let her go out with her friends, giving her a curfew of midnight. the evening had started out calmly, but now Lucas and I were wound tighter than springs. And it was approaching 12:30.

The scrape of a key in the lock whipped both our heads around, and Lucas fell onto the couch beside me, slinging his arm over my shoulder in a casual position he could've been in all night. The door opened to admit Grace, and she blinked at surprise as seeing us on the couch in the light of the TV.

"I didn't think you guys would still be up."

"We're not that old," I muttered wryly, while Lucas said, "Why? So you wouldn't be in trouble?" and I elbowed him in the ribs.

I muted the TV and reached over to turn on the stand lamp, then waved to the chair across from the couch. "Come sit. Tell us about your night."

She reluctantly came to the chair and sat awkwardly, and I had to muffle a laugh. As close as we were, she was still a teenager and didn't want to share what she'd done with her friends. She was quiet for several minutes, fidgeting in her chair.

"Am I in trouble for being late?"

I elbowed Lucas again before he could say something and shook my head. "No, you're not in trouble." She let out a long breath and relaxed back into the chair. "But we do need to talk to you about something."

She sat up again and eyed me skeptically. "What is it?" she asked slowly.

I looked to Lucas, hoping he'd take the next step, but he was just as uncomfortable as me and even more closed mouthed. _Thanks…_ I grumbled, turning back to Gracie.

"Sweetheart, how old are we?"

She looked genuinely confused. "I don't know; in your forties. You're," she counted on her fingers, "44. I'm not sure about Dad."

I squeezed Lucas's hand and he sighed heavily. "I'm…one hundred and sixty-four."

Gracie's face deadpanned, hen she lifted an incredulous eyebrow that reminded me of myself. "Right. That's a…no, that's a bad joke. Have you two been drinking?"

I sighed. "Remember the storied we told you when you were little?"

She still didn't believe, but she was catching onto the train of thought. "So next you're going to tell me you're vampires?" She laughed uneasily, but stopped when she realized we were serious. then she was a quiet for a long time. "Please tell me you're lamia," she whispered harshly, but by the way she swallowed thickly she already knew the answer. If we were lamia she'd have known all her life that we were all vampires.

I couldn't keep meeting her accusing gaze and turned to hide my face in Lucas's shoulder. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, but he felt as terrible as I did.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm adopted?" the unshed tears in her voice made my heart break.

Luckily Lucas was finally willing to speak up. "We didn't think it was that important. You were ours; we're your parents. We love you. the only reason it's of any relevance now is because a long time ago, before we even had you, we decided that when you, or any child we raised for that matter, turned 18, we would give you the opportunity to be changed."

"You wanna turn me into a vampire?!" I cringed at the shrill panic in her voice and burrowed further into Lucas.

"No. We want to give you the choice. You can choose to stay human, or you can choose to become one of us. You have two years to decide, so there's no pressure."

I heard her stand up and looked through Lucas to see her staring at us in a mix of rage and fear and hurt. then she turned on her heel and stormed off. I lifted my head and turned to try and stop her. "Grace!" she slammed the door behind her.

I jumped up from the couch, bound and determined to go get her, but Lucas pulled me back. "What are you doing? It's too late for her to be out there by herself as upset as she is."

"And you think going after her will help? We're the reason she's upset." He pulled me into his chest, and I fought against him weakly for a minute, but quickly gave up. "She'll be okay. She's smart and tough. We raised her right. All we can do now is wait."

He pulled me onto the couch with him and I sighed. "I hope you're right…"

**Redundant A/N2: **Review. And go read these!

Links (replace spaces with periods):

Southern Comfort

www fanfiction net/s/8815942/1/Southern-Comfort

You Found Me

www fanfiction net/s/8815953/1/You-Found-Me


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Before you read, know that I WILL NOT write a sequel, so don't ask. Keep an eye out for the other two stories, since I'm still not sure which I'll continue, yet. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 30

Grace

Have they lost their minds? They really expect me to believe that they're vampires? This just has to be some sort of sick joke. "Happy birthday, Gracie! You were raised by vampires!" I'm not stupid. All those stories are _just_ stories. Vampires aren't real. Soulmates is a nice idea, but that can't happen in real life.

And I'm adopted! Why didn't they tell me? Were they ashamed of me or something? Were they ashamed of themselves? Not being able to have children is common, and nothing to be ashamed of, if a little embarrassing. And if they didn't think it was important then, why tell me now? And who are my real parents? Why didn't they want me? Was I a rape baby?

I shivered and rubbed my hands over my bare arms, wishing I'd grabbed my coat when I was storming out. It's January, for Christ's sake. Hell, if I was a vampire I wouldn't need a coat. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I'd also be immortal and drink blood and read minds… No wonder I never got away with anything…

I shook my head. They're not vampires! I would've noticed if my parents drank blood. Unless they drank mine…no! They wouldn't do that; they're good people, even if they have gone nuts. They're not vampires. There would've been signs.

I tried to remember what those stories said about vampires. They're immortal; I suppose my parents do look kinda young for being in their forties. Blood drinking and fangs; I'd never seen any signs of that… Compulsion; well, if they'd used that I wouldn't know, now would I? Heightened senses; I have no idea how I could know that without asking. Beauty: Mom is gorgeous, and all my friends had crushes on Daddy. But they slept and went out in the sun and ate food. But the Night World stories never said they couldn't, either.

I looked up at the people on the street around me and wondered if any of them weren't human. I started picking out people and making up stories for them in my head. She's a witch on her way to buy potion ingredients. He's a vampire out for a late night hunt. They're werewolves, making backdoor deals with a butcher shop so they don't have to hurt humans. That cat in the alley is actually a 'shifter stalking someone for dinner.

But how could I know? How could anyone know? There was no way for an outsider, a human, to know what they're surrounded by. Unless… Flowers. Black flowers symbols. Roses and irises and dahlias and lilies and foxglove. If I could just look for black flowers…

I looked up and realized I had wandered into a part of the city I'd never been in before and was hopelessly lost. It was the slums, somewhere near the river, and the streets were littered with trash and smelled of sewage. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone so I could GPS my way out, but realized it was at home with me coat. I turned and tried to find my way back without it, but after a few blocks I was even more lost and slightly nauseous. I could've cried when a club came into sight, the open door spilling out dim light and loud music. The light over the door was burned out, making the sign nothing but a dark blob, but surely I could just ask for directions then leave.

The inside was very close, bodies packed onto the dance floor and into booths in dark corners and the pounding music and flashing strobe lights stifled my senses. I pushed my way through the throng to the bar, hoping the bartender was still sober enough to give me directions. Before I got the bartender's attention, though, someone sat down next to me. His smile was too wide and his nose too big for his face, and his eyes seemed manic behind his stringy black hair.

"You look lost, Sweet One. Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me all your troubles."

"No, thank you," I said, eying him and turning away, but there was already someone on my other side.

"Piss off, Oscar. She obviously doesn't swing your way. Come with me, Dearie. My friends and I will take care of you."

With a deceptively strong arm, the large-breasted blonde woman swept me off my stool and started ushering me to one of the dark corners that I could see multiple pairs of beady eyes peering out of. Before I could think to fight, Oscar grabbed my arm.

"I saw her first, Adriana. She's mine."

Adriana pulled me back like a rag doll. "The last time you took a human who'd wandered in the place was closed for a month."

"It's not my fault the bitch started screaming and I had to kill her in that alley. At least I try to take mine home. You leave your 'empties' here for Al to clean up."

My eyes shot wide as I realized I was a meal being fought over by a vampire and a werewolf. Adriana hissed over my head and I dared not look up in fear of finding fangs. She threw me to the side, and I was caught by what I assume was one of her "friends." I really wish my parents were here…

"Listen, you two are making a huge mistake. My parents are vampires, and if you-"

"Quiet human!" they both shouted before lunging at each other.

The vampire that held mw now whisked me off to the dark corner. "Adriana got us a snack." He shoved me into the open booth, and two more vampires took up positions on either side of me, holding my arms out to the sides and pinning my shoulders to the booth to keep me from moving and brushing my hair off my neck.

"Oh, God, please no! I swear I don't taste good! Please don't bite me-drink me, whatever. My parents are vampires and they're probably looking for me. They'll find you and they'll-"

"Shut her up!"

A hand clamped over my mouth and I screamed against it, trying to thrash out of my captors' grasp as tears streamed down my face. I threw my head side to side as they leaned down to my neck, stopping them for a moment and freeing my mouth. I screamed again, praying that anyone would hear me. They grabbed my head and covered my mouth again, and I squeezed my eyes closed. Oh God. This is it. I'm going to die. I should've just listened to Mom and Dad. Being adopted is heaven compared to this.

"Grace?!"

I screamed again. Please be someone who can save me. Please be someone who can save me. I was too afraid to open my eyes as I was pulled away from the vampires, lifted into someone's arms, and carried out of the club. The putrid air was a god-send after the stifling Night World club, and the air had cleared and a light breeze picked up, and I could hear traffic in the distance by the time we stopped.

"It'd okay, Gracie. You're safe now."

I finally looked up from where I'd hidden my face in my savior's chest to see "Eli?" Eli and I had grown up together in the same building. We'd gone all the way through school together, and even though we weren't in the same social circle anymore, we were still best friends at home. Then I looked around and realized he'd set us down on a bench in Central Park. "What- Why did you come after me? How?"

"Your dad called to see if you'd come down. He said you freaked out and ran off."

"Did he tell you why?"

He was quiet for a long time. My being adopted would catch him off guard as much as it did me.

"I know."

I laid my head on his shoulder and he hugged me. We sat in quiet for several minutes.

"How did you find me?"

"I… I'm…a falcon."

I pulled back and looked up at him. For the first time I noticed that his bright brown eyes, almost orange, really, belied the animal alertness of a hunting bird. "You're a…'shifter." It took me a second to get the word out, but it wasn't a question. Then, before he could reply, I punched him hard in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He flinched and rubbed his arm, laughing slightly. "I've wanted to since we were little, but our parents wouldn't let me."

I growled and leaned back against him, staring off at the empty park for a while. He stroked my hair absently the way he always did when he was bored-he'd say it was soft, like stroking feathers, but I never got it until now.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. I could never let anything happen to you." He sounded incredibly sad.

"Eli?" I pulled back to peer up at him and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. It's the same way my dad looks at my mom. "Eli…" I suddenly really wanted to kiss him, so I leaned in.

"We should probably get you home now. Your parents are worried."

He stood up from the bench, and I and I had no real choice but to follow him. I watched him carefully for the first few blocks, a few steps ahead of me. I never would've thought. He'd always had a steady string of girlfriends. And I'd dated, but never had a real, long-term relationship. But Eli… We're best friends I never even considered that he could…wait…

I caught up to him and slowly reached over to slip my hand into his, lacing our fingers together. I didn't feel any electric shock like how Mom described it, but then again we'd been touching our whole lives, so maybe there wouldn't be that sign. But I did feel incredibly at peace; I wanted to lean into him and have him hold me forever. He, on the other hand, whipped around, looking at me like I'd just bit him, and would've pulled his hand away had I not held on for dear life.

"How long have you known?" I accused.

He was quiet for a long time, meeting me angry stare for angry stare. "Since we were little."

"How little?"

"Around twelve…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It takes away your free will, Grace. You don't get to pick who you love. There is no choice. I don't want to force this on you. You should be able to choose your own future." He pulled his hand out of mine, and I felt terribly rejected.

"So you don't want me to love you?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"Now, I didn't say that."

"Then what? You don't want to love me? You don't want me to know so I go on and live my life never knowing so you can be miserable forever?"

"Your father would kill me!"

I gaped at him. Really? That's his excuse? I pulled back and punched him in the arm again, throwing all my weight into it. He staggered back a step at the impact, and I took off running. All I wanted to do was go home. I wanted a warm bath and for Mommy to make me some tea, and to go to bed.

"Grace!"

I heard him running after me and pushed harder. I didn't want to talk to him if he was going to be a jerk. I can make me own decisions, damn it! I was out of breath by the time I got back to the building, but I managed to still sprint up the four flights of stairs two at a time. I could've cried when I found the door unlocked, since I'd left my keys, too, and leaned back against it after I closed it, trying to catch my breath.

"Gracie?"

Mom stood in front of the couch, a sad, hopeful look on her face, and I met her halfway, throwing my arms around her, my tears coming anew. I felt Daddy come up behind me, wrapping his arms around the both of us.

"I was so scared," I whispered into Mom's shirt.

"What happened, Baby?" She led me to the couch and sat me down, holding me to her side.

"I was walking, and I wasn't paying attention, and I got lost. And there was this club, so I went in to ask directions and there was a fight and I…I almost got eaten." I could only whisper the last part, and buried my face in Mom's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door, and I whipped my head up to glare at it. "Tell him to go away."

Mom and Dad shared a look that I could only guess at the meaning of, and he went to get the door.

"Hi, Mr. Black."

"Hello, Eli. Thank you for finding Grace for us."

"Yeah, it was no problem. Can I come in?"

Daddy turned and looked at me, and I shook my head frantically, but he turned back and nodded, letting Eli in. Thankfully Daddy took him into the kitchen, but it didn't save me from the disconcerting look he gave me. I hid my face in Mom's shoulder again, but strained my ears to listen.

The refrigerator opened. "Would you like a drink, Eli?"

"No, thank you."

"A beer, then. It's been a long night for all of us."

Two cans popped and there was a moment of silence.

"Where'd you find her?"

"La Vida Nocturna."

Daddy didn't say anything, so I assumed he knew what that was.

"Sir, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He sounded suspicious, and I didn't doubt it, since Eli was pulling out the "Sir, this" and "Sir, that" like he did when he was in trouble.

"Sir, Grace and I are soulmates."

The End


End file.
